Doctor's Orders
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: It's been 8 years since the Cullen's left Forks. Bella goes on with her human life. And has completed Medical School. Her first day as a 1st year intern, is met with a face she thought she would never see again in a million years. WARNING. Sorry I know that may creep some of you out. CONSENSUAL SEXUAL SPANKINGS. If you don't like. It's ok I understand
1. Prologue

**CPOV**

Today was the day we welcomed the new interns. I usually don't look forward to it, and today was no different.

I parked in the Attendings parking garage, and went into the staff lounge to put my things away. This was my third year at Dartmouth-Hitchcock hospital. And I was the Emergency Departments trauma surgeon.

I changed into my scrubs, and went onto the floor. As I'm walking toward ER to meet the new interns. It hit me. I smell a scent. A human scent. One I thought I'd never smell again in a million years, but would never forget for the rest of eternity. Surely, she could not be here. Though given her proclivity, for injury, it's not a surprise to smell it in and ER, but here? What was she doing in New Hampshire.

I walked past each trauma exam room, but I don't see her. But I know I am not hallucinating it. So, I go to the trauma desk. I look at the board. Her name is not listed. So, I shake it off.

As the new trauma interns begin to file in, I smell it again. I look among the faces, but I don't see her. I take a deep breath and begin my introduction.

"Good Morning, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I am your senior Trauma Attending. Welcome to your first day of hell. You will be on a 36-hour rotation and two will be assigned to each resident." I say this without looking up from my tablet.

Once I look up, I look directly in the smiling face of one Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 1

**No Copyright infringement. I do not own Twilight or the Twilight Characters. I will however be intoducing OC. Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight. I just like to play with the sexy Dr Vamp. Mature, for sexual scenes and language. If you are under 18 I will spank you before I tell your mother.**

 **Previously in Doctor's orders**

 _Today was the day we welcomed the new interns. I usually don't look forward to it, and today was no different._

 _I parked in the Attendings parking garage, and went into the staff lounge to put my things away. This was my third year at Dartmouth-Hitchcock hospital. And I was the Emergency Departments trauma surgeon._

 _I changed into my scrubs, and went onto the floor. As I'm walking toward ER to meet the new interns. It hit me. I smell a scent. A human scent. One I thought I'd never smell again in a million years, but would never forget for the rest of eternity. Surely, she could not be here. Though given her proclivity, for injury, it's not a surprise to smell it in and ER, but here? What was she doing in New Hampshire._

 _I walked past each trauma exam room, but I don't see her. But I know I am not hallucinating it. So go to the trauma desk. I look at the board. Her name is not listed. So, I shake it off._

 _As the new trauma interns begin to file in, I smell it again. I look among the faces, but I don't see her. I take a deep breath and begin my introduction._

 _"Good Morning, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I am your senior Trauma Attending. Welcome to your first day of hell. You will be on a 36-hour rotation and two will be assigned to each resident." I say this without looking up from my tablet._

 _Once I look up, I look directly in the smiling face of one Isabella Swan_.

 **BPOV**

Today started out as a normal day, I guess. As normal as anyone else's first day of a medical internship. My roommate and I decided to drive separately to the hospital, in case we did not have the same rotation.

Good thing, because my first rotation was in the ER. Meaning, I had 36 hours to spend at the hospital. After orientation, we are shown to the interns' staff lounge. Once we are changed into our scrubs, I walk with the other interns that are also assigned to ER.

I see him before he sees me. I cannot believe it. His scent is unforgettable. I still remember the first time I took notice of the way he smelled.

Flashback

" _You couldn't possibly be damned Carlisle."_

" _Thank You Isabella, you have always been very gracious, to us."_

" _Is that why he won't change me, Carlisle. He doesn't want to take my soul? Well fine. But frankly, at this point, I don't want him. I am tired of being controlled and manipulated."_

 _It was then Carlisle leaned toward me, reaching for something that I took advantage to sniff his neck. Linen, fresh air and Amber. His hand then brushed my thigh._

" _It was never Edward I wanted. But whatever it took to be in your presence." I told him._

" _Isabella, ever since the day I laid eyes on you, I have wanted nothing more than to take you and have my wanton way with you. But you were in love with my son, and I am a married man."_

" _I'm not in love with Edward. But, I won't tell if you won't." I told him._

 _Carlisle's hands began to move further up my thigh. His cool marble hand caressed my skin. It was then he used his hips to part my knees. As he stepped in between my parted legs, his hand found purchase to my silk lace panties. I will have to thank Alice later._

 _He slid my panties to one side with one hand as he used the other to grab me around my ass and slide me forward._

" _Isabella, your scent is intoxicating." He said as he used his finger to slide up my slit until he found my bundle of nerves. I gave an audible gasp._

" _Please, Carlisle." I whispered in his ear as he planted kisses on my neck._

 _the pad of his thumb began to brush over my clit, as his index finger penetrated my core. I moaned as I planted open mouthed kisses on his neck and held on to the beltloops in his trousers. When he inserted a second finger, my head fell back and I leaned back onto my elbows to give him better access._

 _He then threw one of my legs over his shoulder, as his tongue began to lick and suck my clit._

" _Yes Carlisle, yes." I exclaimed as he continued his ministration._

" _Cum for me, Isabella." He said._

" _Yes, Daddy" I told him. He then looked up and met my eye's with a smirk._

" _That's it baby girl. Cum for Daddy." He said as my walls began to clinch around his fingers_

 _A light then exploded behind my eyes as the knot that had formed in my stomach released. My cum escaping from my core. Carlisle then licked and cleaned me up. As he pulled his two fingers from my core. He brought his fingers up and looked at the cum glistening on his fingers. As he began to bring his fingers to his mouth, I grabbed his wrist, and brought his hand to my mouth. I lowered my eyes and placed his fingers in my mouth._

" _FUCK, Isabella." He said as my tongue swirled around his fingers as I pulled his fingers out of my mouth, and looked up at him through my eyelashes. He swallowed hard._

" _Let me get cleaned up and take you home." He told me as he then walked out of the room._

 _I then heard the others coming back into the house. So, I got off the desk and walked downstairs from Carlisle's study._

" _Let me take you home, Bella." Edward said to me. Then his nostrils flared and a growl escaped from his chest._

" _That's quite enough, Edward. I will be taking Isabella home tonight. I think you have done quite enough damage for one evening." Carlisle told him. Edward grabbed his father's arm, to hold him in place and looked him in the eye._

" _If you wish to keep that hand, Edward, you will remove it from my arm this instant." Edward released his arm and looked between Carlisle and myself._

 _Carlisle then placed his hand at the small of my back and escorted me to his car._

 _As he began to drive me home, he reached over placing his hand on my thigh and his thumb swirled circles on my skin._

" _What is it you want from me, Isabella. Don't think that I am unaware of the phrases you used."_

" _Look Carlisle, I understand that you are a married man, and I am just a high school senior. I know this can't go any further at this point than just an affair. But, I would like to see you again."_

 _He then pulled the car over to the side of the road. He undid both our seatbelts and pulled his seat back. He then lifted me from my seat to straddle his lap._

" _Isabella, I can't give you more than that right now, but may I come back to your room later tonight, after your father is asleep._

" _I would love for you to. But please tell Edward that he is not welcomed in my room tonight, that my window will be locked to him. Once Charlie as gone to bed I will come downstairs and let you in the front door."_

" _It will be well after midnight, Isabella, before I can come back." Carlisle explained._

" _That's fine, I will wait up for you, Daddy." I was then granted another sexy smirk before he squeezed the cheeks of my ass and then took his hand and slapped one of my ass cheeks. I bit my lower lip. Carlisle then took his thumb and released my lip from the clinches of my teeth and smooth my lip with the pad of his thumb while looking in my eyes._

 _After depositing me back into the passenger seat. He continued to drive me home._

" _We will discuss where we go from here, Isabella when I come back. I need to go home, and take care of our Edward situation. But I will be back Baby girl."_

" _Good Night, Daddy." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before exiting the car._

End Flashback.

I make my way through the crowd to the front and dead center, as he is giving his introduction, which he manages to do while continuing to look at his tablet. Never considering the crowd before him. But once he does look up, he immediately meets my eyes. I see a twitch in his lips before he closes his eyes and inhales.

He continues to read off the names from the tablet and tells each student who they are assigned to.

"Miss Swan, you will be with me, along with Mr. Finnick." He stated.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen, Thank you." I say with a smirk.

"Everyone else, please find your resident. Mr. Finnick, please remain at the Trauma desk and familiarize yourself with the patients' board. Miss Swan, please meet me in my office in 15 minutes". Carlisle stated

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." I reply and everyone leaves to find their resident.


	3. Chapter 2

**Doctor's Orders Chapter 2**

 **CPOV.**

This can't be real. This can't be happening to me. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. After all this time. I go immediately to my office. My dick is already rock fucking hard. If I were a human I would be sweating bullets right now.

I take off my lab coat, and I pace back and forth. I didn't keep my promise to her. I told her I would go to Alaska, end things with Esme and I would be back for her.

Flashback

 _After dropping Isabella off at home, I went back to the house. Time to face the music with Edward. I warned him on several occasions, that If he continued to try and control Isabella, he would lose her, and if that happened, I would step in. But it would be up to her, not me. I would not take advantage of her. He threatened to tell Esme. And I threatened, that if he did that, I would take Isabella and run with her._

 _Once I returned home, Esme was waiting for me in the garage._

" _What is it you want to do husband?" Esme said to me._

" _I don't know what you mean, Esme. I told her_

" _Don't play dumb with me. I saw you. You were so busy with your face buried in the slut's snatch, you didn't even know I was there. But I will give you this. Three months. I will give you three months to play out your little fantasy. Then I will go to the Volturi and have you and that slut destroyed. And I don't ever want her in my house again." Esme told me. "I thought we were through with the games Carlisle. You and your Dom Daddy, little girl fantasies."_

" _You knew what I was before you married me, yet you refused to give into it. I stayed in this marriage and gave you everything you ever asked for. I even bought you and island. What more do you want from me Esme."_

" _The only thing I ever wanted was your heart and your fidelity. Which you refuse to give me either." Esme told me, before she turned and walked away. She then stopped before she entered the house._

" _You won't touch Edward. He tried to tell me your secret. When I told him I already knew, let's just say he was a bit shocked." Then she would into the house._

 _As I walked into the house, everyone was packing. "What's going on?" I asked_

" _We're leaving, Carlisle. Everyone except for you that is. You have your three months to live out this fantasy, but we will go to the Volturi and end your slut." Edward told me._

 _I looked at each one of them. The look of disappointment in each of their eyes._

" _No, I will come with you. But you must allow me to explain to Isabella." I told them._

" _Fine, but if she exposes us, we will deny we knew anything about it. We will not go up in flames because of you." Jasper told me. Then Jasper projected lust and understanding to me. It was later I learned that he and Emmett had pretty much the same fantasies, and spoke of them on many occasion in private. They chose to not act on them and left them as fantasies. He praised me on my courage._

 _I ran back to Isabella's house. It was 1am. She was waiting on the front step for me._

" _I thought you changed your mind". She told me._

" _Let's go inside, honey." I told her. Once inside the house and she closed the door. I picked her up bridal style and ascended the stairs to her room._

" _We are leaving Isabella. The whole family knows about us. Esme offered to give me three months with you to play out our fantasy, then if I don't end it, they will offer us up to the Volturi. I know it's just an idol threat, because once Aro reads them, he will know they knew about it as well, but I can't take that chance with your life." I told her._

" _That's fine, Carlisle. But will you please just give me this one night. I need you." She told me. She then removed her robe and she was completely naked. She laid back onto her bed and began to pump her fingers into her pussy. She brought me to my knees at the sight. I then removed my clothes at vampire speed. I was instantly in love._

" _Baby girl, you are my dream come true." I told her._

" _Anything for you, Daddy." She told me._

" _Have you been a good little girl for Daddy? Or has Edward been playing with Daddy's kitten?" Isabella laughed at that._

" _Edward wouldn't know what to do with my kitten if it clawed him in the face". She said with a sexy laugh._

" _Then lay back, Baby Girl, and let Daddy take care of you. I promise it will hurt for only a little while. But, Daddy will make it all better." I told her._

 _I stroked my enormous dick a few times. I make no exaggerations about my size. It's one of the god blessed advantages of becoming immortal. I am 12 inches long and 5 inches thick and proud of it._

 _Isabella eyes widen as she looks at all of me. "There is no way all of that is going to fit in me." She states._

" _Oh, but Baby Girl. Let's see how much fun it will be to try." I tell her. "Just relax and remember to breathe."_

" _H-h-h-have you ever done this before….I mean with a human?" She asked. I gave her a sexy smirk._

" _Baby girl, you worry too much. I promise. I know exactly how to take care of you_

" _Then why would Edward claim that he couldn't?" She asked me_

" _Because Edward is a child who will live his existence or die a virgin, has little to no social skills or self-control. He had his best shot with you and he failed." I told her. "Now baby girl, are you gonna let me give you what you want, or are we going to discuss my son all night?"_

" _Take me, Daddy, I'm yours." She said._

 _I held my dick and teased her clit and entrance a few times before placing myself at her entrance. I barely got my tip in her before I broke her hymen. I placed my mouth over hers as she was about to cry out. I pushed in a little more and stopped. I plunged my tongue into her mouth as her warmth over took me. She continued to whimper and tears began to fall._

" _I promise, Daddy will take care of you. I whispered. I then hooked my hands under her knees and brought her legs back as far as they could go, spreading her open. Once she nodded for me to continue I thrust as much of myself into her as would fit._

" _Fuck." She whispered. With each thrust and she began to open up. I thrust deeper and deeper into her hot wet pussy._

" _More, Daddy, I need more". She whispered. I continued to thrust in her until my balls were slapping her ass_

" _Fuck, Isabella I don't think I could leave you if I wanted to. I then seated myself completely in her pussy and rotated my hips before continuing each thrust. I could feel the pressure building with each thrust. I then pulled completely out of her. She squirted onto my chest as I plunged back into her again._

 _Isabella released three more times before I was ready to release my seed. I reached down and pinched her clit. "Cum with Daddy, baby girl." I told her. A blinding light flashed behind my eyes as I came harder than I have ever cum in my life._

" _CAAAARLL….!" She started to scream before I placed my hand over her mouth. She then passed out._

 _I knew Charlie was drunk by his snoring and the stench that came from his room. I went into the bathroom and ran the bathtub with hot water. After the tub was filled, I went back to Isabella's room and lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. I got into the bath with her. I bathed my baby girl, dried her. Dressed her in a tank top and boy short pj's. I left her a note telling her that I was going with my family to Alaska. But I would be back to see her next week._

 _For the next three months, I continued to return to Forks, meeting Isabella in Port Angeles for the weekend. She told her father she had a job in Seattle on the weekend and she stayed over with a friend and returned on Sunday evenings. Chief Charlie Swan was a terrible drunk and father. No wonder the poor girl had Daddy issues. I supported her for the next three months. Esme gave me her final warning._

 _New Year's Eve, I spent with Isabella in Seattle. I booked us a room on the shore. I took her to dinner at the Space Needle and we brought in the New Years in each other's arms._

" _Isabella, this can't end like this. I need you in my life. Please run away with me." I told her._

" _I can't Carlisle. I have to finish school. I have to look after my dad. Even though he is the worse father ever, I can't leave him." She told me._

" _Then I have to come back Isabella. I need to go to Alaska and end things with my family. But I can't be without you. After graduation, we will run away together." I told her._

" _OK Carlisle. You come back to Forks. When I graduate, I will run away with you." She told me_

 _I took her home the next day. "I'll be back in two days, Love. I told her. She kissed me and went into the house._

 _That was the last time I saw her. When I went back to Alaska I never returned. I was too afraid to take the leap. I couldn't take the risk that Esme may actually have her ended. I continued to send checks each week to her, until the checks started to come back return to sender, three months later._

 _I returned to Forks, and the house, Chief Swan's house, was up for sale._

 _I pulled out my phone, and called Billy Black._

" _What is it, leech?" Jacob answered the phone."_

 _What happened to the Chief and Isabella?" I asked him._

" _Charlie died and nobody has heard from Isabella since the funeral." He told me. She got the insurance money and the Chiefs pension and split." He told me._

" _H-h-how did the Chief die?" I asked_

" _The red-head and that dreadlocked leech killed him. Isabella stayed here on the Reservation after we killed them. But, after she got her money, she hauled ass. No one knows where. Not that you care. She told me about your affair, and how you promised to take her away. But you never came back for her, did you?" He spat at me._

" _That's why I'm here Jacob.", I told him_

" _Well too little too late. You broke her heart. Now go back to your family. There's nothing left for you in Forks." And he hung up the phone._

 _I then when to Newton's sporting goods. Mike Newton was no help. Then to her friend Angela Weber. No one knew where she was. I went to the high school, and was told her records were transferred to Jacksonville, FL._

 _I went back to Alaska, heartbroken. I searched the web for anything I could find on Isabella Swan. I ran across an article in the Florida-Times Union for her mother and step-father._

 _ **Renee and Jacksonville Suns baseball player Phillip Dwyer, both killed in a car crash. Daughter Isabella Swan, badly injured, mysteriously vanished from the hospital**_ _._

" _ **DID YOU DO THIS**_ _?" I asked Esme and Edward._

" _You figure it out." Esme spat. She then went upstairs and grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. Edward just shook his head and went after her._

 _Eventually everyone left me. Jasper and Alice went to Texas with Peter and Charlotte. Emmett and Rosalie, still kept in touch, but went on their many holidays._

 _For the next 8 years I moved around the country. A shell of my former self. It wasn't until three years ago. I decided to move to New Hampshire and go back to the hospital. Thinking all this time she was dead and I lost everything that mattered to me._

End Flashback.

I was brought out of my own head by a knock on the door.

I could smell her scent as well as her arousal on the other side of the door. I opened the door, and immediately snatched her into an embrace. Once I closed the door, I began to sob.

"I've missed you too, Daddy."


	4. Chapter 3

Previously on Doctor's Orders

 _I could smell her scent as well as her arousal on the other side of the door. I opened the door, and immediately snatched her into an embrace. Once I closed the door, I began to sob._

 _"I've missed you too, Daddy."_

 **BPOV**

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I was a coward. I failed to protect you. I thought by me leaving you alone, you would be safe and protected. I was wrong. Please, please, Isabella, allow me to love and protect you." Carlisle said to me through sobs, hugs and butterfly kisses to my face and neck.

"Oh, lover. You could not have protected me from life. My father was a terrible drunk. He ate horribly, and drank his life away. As far as my mom and step-father. It was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You know how I hate hospitals, as soon as I was awake, I got the hell out of there. What could you have done to change that? I knew the arrangement when I started the affair with you. It was to only be a temporary arrangement. I must say however, you have ruined me for any other man. No one makes me feel the way that you do. Now, Daddy, give me that big dick of yours. Do you know how long it's been since I've been fucked properly?" I told him.

He took me over to his desk. "REMOVE YOUR SCRUB PANTS NOW, ISABELLA BEFORE I HAVE TO PUNISH YOU, YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE GIRL!" he commanded me. My pussy started dripping at the sound of his voice. I immediately untied my scrubs and removed them and my panties in one motion. He untied his scrub pants and let them fall to the floor. He immediately bent me over his knee at the same time he sat at his desk chair. He gave me a swift swat to my ass cheek, before he rammed two fingers into my dripping wet pussy. His massive dick rubbing against my stomach

"You left without telling me you were leaving, or where you were going. Do you know what happens to little girls who don't ask daddy's permission to leave?" I could only whimper and moan at his ministration. He stilled his hand.

"I asked you a question, Isabella. You will answer daddy, when I ask you a question." I tried to wiggle my ass to get him to continue finger fucking me. I didn't care that he left me first. He was here, now, and I love him. I love what he does to me. I need what he is doing to me now. He removed his hand from my dripping wet core and I whimpered at the loss. He then gave me a harder swat to my ass, which made me cum.

"Answer daddy, Isabella". Carlisle said to me

"PLEASE DADDY, PUNISH ME. I WAS A VERY NAUGHTY GIRL. I LEFT WITHOUT PERMISSION. BUT I NEED YOU DADDY. I NEED THIS. I'VE NEVER HAD A REAL PARENT. I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE PARENT. PLEASE DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN. I LOVE YOU, DADDY!" I cried. He lifted me from his knee and look me deep in the eyes. I saw unshed venom tears forming in his eyes. He then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I LOVE YOU ISABELLA, MY BABY GIRL" He sobbed. He then looked into my eyes again. "Get dressed." He told me. He then scribbled an address on the back of a prescription. He then wrote something on the front that looked like what most doctors write as a prescription, unreadable.

"Go, tell the administrator that you are sick. That I wrote you a prescription and told you to go home. You will be off this rotation and will be back for the next. That gives us six days to figure out what we are going to do. There are things you need to know, Isabella. I will meet you there in an hour. I have to get someone to cover my shift." He then plunged his tongue into my mouth. As I am walking to the door, I looked at the address.

"This is in Boston." It came out as a statement instead of a question.

"Yes, it is Darling. My friend will be there and he will let you in. I will call him now." He then pulled out his phone.

"Garrett, She's here. I don't know and I don't care. I am sending her to you. You will keep her safe until I arrive, my friend. She will be there within the hour, if she leaves now." He said and then waved me away with the back of his hand as he talked on the phone and cleared his desk. I gave him a smile, which he returned and I walked out the door.

I went to the bathroom first to clean the cum from my pussy, then went straight to the administrator. I held my stomach and did my best to fake ill.

I showed her the prescription that I was given, and told her that Dr. Cullen released me from this rotation and told me to come back for the next. She told me she hoped I felt better and released me.

I went immediately to my car and drove south to Boston.

 **CPOV**

She thinks all those things were mere coincidence. She has no idea that her life is truly in danger. But she still wants me. And I need her. I need her more than I need the blood that sustains me. I need her more than humans need air to breathe. She is, and always has been my life. Even though I feared she was dead. I know she couldn't be. My heart would have told me so. I waited for my heart to tell me she no longer existed.

After those two left Alaska, I had my sources keeping tabs on them. After I filed for divorce from Esme, she and Edward married. Even though they never confirmed nor denied it, I know it was them that caused the crash.

I then went to the chief of staff. I told him I had a family emergency that required my immediate attention. I did not know if or when I would return. But I had to leave immediately. I didn't care if they had a replacement for me at this moment. All I cared about is that I had my Isabella back.

I then went to my car and to my house and grabbed a few things. I was headed to Garrett's in Boston. I then called Alistair. He was the best at tracking without being detected. I needed to know what the undynamic duo was up to. I then made a call to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett answered the phone after 1 ring.

"I have her Emmett." I told him.

"Where has she been, Carlisle?" He asked.

"I haven't gotten that far Emmett. I sent her to Boston to Garrett. I am on my way there now. I don't honestly know if those two were responsible for what happened, but I am sending Alistair to track them." I told Emmett.

"I will have to persuade Rosy, but give me two days." He told me.

"Emmett, I only have six days to figure out what to do. She is due back at the hospital for her rotation then. I don't know if I can persuade her not to return."

"She's a doctor? How in the hell? She couldn't stand the sight of her own blood in high school." Emmett said with his classic booming laugh.

"Trust me Emmett when I say, my baby girl is no mere high school girl any longer. Wait till you see her. Don't you dare tell Rosalie, but she can give Rose a run for her money any day of the week." I told Emmett

"Fuck, Carlisle. You, lucky dog." He boomed

"What of Alice and Jasper?" I asked him

"Alice has been trying all these years. She has not had one vision of her. I think her shield has grown as well as she has, Carlisle. You know Alice's visions of her were shady at best. We thought it was because she was on the reservation. But even after that. She had nothing." Emmett told me. "Carlisle, you know I never trusted that little pixie and I felt you trusted in her gifts far too much. I will however, call Jasper and see what he knows."

"Thank you, Emmett."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Em?"

"Good to have you back, Dad"

"Thank you, Son." I told him before hanging up and continuing my drive to Boston.

* * *

 **I honestly had a hard time finding a direction for this story. I wanted to keep it in a hospital setting. But, since its been eluded, that Bella may not be safe, and may have possibly been in hiding. We need to find out what is going on with the undynamic duo before we can get them back to dry humping in the on call rooms.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Garrett**

I hear a car pulling in the drive. I go to the door and open it. I did not expect to see what I saw get out of that car. I'd seen pictures of a young Bella with that clod Edward. This was not the beautiful young girl in those pictures.

Here stood a fucking brunette bombshell. I couldn't make up my mind if I was looking at 1940's Jane Russell or the Burlesque dancer Dita Von Teese. All I know is, I see ta-ta's til next Tuesday a tiny waist and an ass that…OH SHIT, there goes the tent in my pants. I don't know what the fuck to do with this situation in my pants. But the smirk on her perfectly pouty lips and the glint in her eyes through her thick dark eyelashes, told me she already knew what she was doing to me.

"Well are you going to invite me in, sexy? Or are you just going to stand there gawking at me all day?" Her sultry voice and I was a goner. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. So, I closed my mouth and swallowed hard and tried again.

"I-I-I-I…." Shit! I've forgotten how to talk. Christ almighty. When that fucking Carlisle ever gets here. I am going to beat the shit out of that motherfucker, for ever letting this girl slip through his hands because of that retched Esme and that clod Edward. I wipe my face excessively, like I am sweating. And vampires don't sweat. I just open the door and gesture for her to come in. She looks down at the embarrassment standing at attention in my pants and gives me a sultry sexy laugh. I just whimper as she passes me and I catch her scent in my nose. Freesia. I just close my eyes and close the door.

"Don't worry sunshine, I won't bite, this time". She says. I just hold up one finger and run upstairs at vampire speed and run a cold shower.

When I come back down. Carlisle is sitting on the sofa with Miss Bella sitting on his lap and his face buried in her neck. I clear my throat.

"Garrett, old friend. I'd like to introduce you to my life. Baby girl, this is one of my old friends Garrett, Garrett this is…."

"Marie Cigno. Nice to meet you Garrett." The young woman says to me but squints at Carlisle as she says it, but extends her hand. I take it and bring the back of her hand to my lips. She looks at me through her eyelashes and again I am a goner.

"Garrett. Would you mind giving us…" Carlisle starts.

"YES, I do mind. May I speak to you outside first." I tell him.

"Excuse us for a moment…Marie?" He says to her. I let him walk out the door first. When he turns around I clip him straight away with a punch in the nose.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK GARRETT?"** he says to me. "What the hell was that for?"

"Number 1 and for most. How the hell do you lose a girl like that? No wonder you looked like shit when you first showed up here after you found out she was gone. Number 2, why didn't you warn me what and who was going to drive up to my door? If I didn't know she was your mate, and I were not a gentleman, I would have fucked the shit out of her. Number 3. Why are Esme and Edward even fucking taking up space on this earth? And lastly. Why would you think Edward would have had a chance with her?"

"Garrett. That is a fucking freebie. You ever sucker punch me like that again, and I will rip your fucking balls off. And I only have one answer to all of the questions you just posed. I'm an idiot and I don't know what I was thinking." He told me

"And what's with this Marie Cigno business?" I ask him. "You had me looking for a Isabella Marie Swan."

"Garrett that is the mystery. Marie is her middle name. and Cigno, is Italian for Swan. Now. Either she knows she's in danger. Or she is hiding from something or someone. I will find out. But now Garrett. Will you please give me some time alone with her? You do realize It's been 8 years." Shit! My pants tent again.

"Fuck you, Carlisle. I just got out of a cold shower because of that woman. I'm going to catch breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next year." I tell him.

 **CPOV**

Garrett takes off and leaves me to my mate. I walk back in the door. I take off my clothes at vampire speed. I can't wait to be buried ball deep in her sweet pussy.

"Well Hello, Dr. Long john. You kept me waiting long enough."

"Shut up." I tell her. "You will not make a sound. Except to answer the questions I ask you. I grab her roughly by the arm up off the sofa. I strip her of all the clothing she is wearing. I bend her over the back of the sofa, and give her a swift swat to her right ass cheek.

"Why did you lie to me about how your father died?" She breathes through the slap to her ass and I can smell her arousal.

"That was the cover the pack made up, when Victoria and Laurant killed him." She told me through a breathy voice. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath at her answer. I then walked up behind her and spread her feet apart with my feet as wide as they would go. I then stroked my dick a couple of times. I rammed my cock into her pussy without warning.

"Why did you leave the reservation without telling anyone where you were going?" I ask her. But she doesn't answer.

BPOV

I wasn't expecting that question. I don't know if I should tell him. What if he leaves me again. I don't know if I should risk just letting him punish me. Because that's what I deserve. Or just tell him and risk him not wanting anything more to do with me.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I'd already been staying on the reservation for a week now. Half the pack were on Charlie watch, while Jake and Paul would escort me back and forth to school for my safety. Victoria had been seen and smelled while the pack was on patrol. Once I told them what or better yet who she was after. They insisted that now my 'leech' had left me high and dry, they had to protect me. Charlie left the station when he was supposed to be on duty to a bar in Port Angeles. When he was on his way back, he was attacked by Laurant and Victoria. The pack got to them while they were still draining him. Paul was already coming onto me whenever Jacob wasn't around before Charlie was killed. After he was found, I just wanted to be alone. I had no one left that loved me. Paul cane down to the beach where I was sitting on a log just watching the waves._

 _"Well Bella. I think you owe us." Paul told me._

 _"What do I owe you Paul. I can pay whatever you want. I still receive money from Carlisle every week. I am his mistress after all." I told him._

 _"I don't want that fucking leech's money, Bella. I want what he has been paying for." Paul tells me. He then grabs me by my arm and pulls me up from the log and rips my shirt from my body. He then bites me roughly over my right breast. I try to fight him off and scream for him to stop. He just back hands me across the face. He splits my lip._

 _"Shut the fuck up, you leech whore. So, it's ok for you to fuck one leech after the other. What, we're not good enough for you. Just then Embry and Quil come out._

 _"Now let's have some fun, Bella." Paul said. Embry and Quil held me down, by one holding each arm and grabbing each one of my legs and spreading me open. I continued to scream while Paul raped me. When he was done. He came around to my head and placed a knee on each of my shoulders and held my head back while he held a knife to my throat and told me to open wide. He then rammed his dick down my throat while Embry took his turn fucking me. I don't remember anything after that except being covered by Jake's shirt while he carried me. He and Sam walked me back to Emily's_.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Carlisle then lifted me from the sofa and looked in my eyes. The tears were running down my face. "Bella baby, please talk to me. What happened to you, Sweetheart?" He asked me. I continued to sob and shook my head no.

"Sweetheart, Darling. I'm sorry I left you all alone. I know whatever happened to you is my fault. But please honey. Please tell me what happen so I can try and make it right. I can't see you hurting and not do anything." He told me.

"There's nothing you can do at this point. It's over and done with." I told him. He shook his head no.

"It's not, not if it still hurts you this bad to think about it." Carlisle told me.

" **WHY, CARLISLE. IF YOU HAD ONLY KEPT YOUR WORD AND CAME BACK LIKE YOU SAID. BUT I GUESS, I WAS DONE BEING YOUR WHORE. WHY NOT BE THE WHORE OF THE WOLF PACK. I LEFT BECAUSE I WAS TIRED OF BEING GANG RAPED REPEATEDLY BY THE PACK. ONLY JAKE AND SAM PROTECTED ME. THE REST THOUGHT I OWED THEM FOR MY SAFETY**." He then pulled me to his chest and slid down the wall and sobbed into my neck.

"Isabella, my love. I am so, so, so, sorry. Please sweetheart. Please forgive me. I never meant for you to suffer in anyway. I thought my leaving you alone would keep you safe. I didn't want Esme to go to the Volturi."

"Carlisle. Is that what you were worried about?" I asked as I placed my hand on his face and stroked his cheek. I then got up and went to my purse and pulled out a gold crest from my purse. It is the Volturi Crest.

"Carlisle. Esme and Edward did call the Volturi. They came and took me from the hospital after Renee and Phil were killed. Before he became known as Volturi, do you know what Aro's last name was? It was Cigno. I am a direct descendent of Aro. When is family came over from the old country, they changed their name from Cigno to Swan. He gave me a picture of his great, great, great grandson and granddaughter-in law on their wedding day. I pulled out the pictures Aro gave me. Carlisle, this is a picture of my great grandmother and great grandfather. Carlo and Marie Cigno, and this one, when they arrived at Ellis Island." The pictures look very much like a very young Charlie and myself.

Carlisle looked at me in amazement. He then picked me up and ran me upstairs to the bedroom. He laid me gently in the bed.

"This is not Daddy and Baby girl, Isabella. This is Carlisle and Isabella. My love, my soulmate. I want to make love to you Isabella. My heart was torn apart for years not knowing if you were alive or dead. I knew my dead heart would let me know if you were dead. But the mind, can play terrible tricks on the heart. I initially came to Garrett 6 years ago. Asking him to end my life. He refused. He told me my heart would tell me if you no longer existed. He watched over me day and night when I first came to him. He made me hunt when I refused to feed. He and my friend Alistair searched for you. But neither would have thought to go anywhere near the Volturi." He told me.

Carlisle then kissed me tenderly on the mouth. The kiss became more urgent and he licked my bottom lip asking for permission for his tongue to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. He then explored my mouth with urgency, as his hands caressed my body. His tongue then traveled down my chin and my throat, while his hands caressed my breast. His mouth then traveled to my right breast as his tongue circled around my areola before he closed his mouth over the nipple. His tongue then teased the nipple as his right hand massaged my left breast. He then pinched and twisted the nipple of my left breast before he switched sides. My back arched at his ministration.

"I love you, Carlisle Cullen." I told him as I lifted his face to look me in the eyes.

"Ti amo, Marie Cigno, con la mia stessa esistenza." (I love you Marie Swan, with my very existence.) He told me

He then took his enormous dick in his hand and began to tease my entrance. He then put the tip inside my wet core before he slowly pushed himself in. I gasped at the intrusion and I felt all the love he had to offer me. I wrapped my legs around him as he thrust in and out of my pussy. He then pulled himself up on his knees and pulled me to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my back and with both chanted. I love you, I love you, I love you.

"Please, don't ever leave me again." I said to him

"I won't my love unless you order me away." He replied. "I need you, more than I need blood to exist."

"I need you more than I need air to breathe." I told him.

"Marry Me. Isabella." He asked me.

"Are you seriously asking me to marry you with your dick is ball deep in me?" I asked him with a chuckle.

"Yes Sweetheart, I am. Marry Me Isabella Marie Cigno.' He repeated.

"Yes, Carlisle Cullen. I will marry you." I told him. Right then the pressure in my abdomen began to build as my walls clinched around his huge cock. He placed his hand between us and pinched my clit.

"Cum with me, Isabella." He said. And with three more thrust, we were both finding our release.

He then laid us on our side. Never breaking his penetration from me. We laid like that until we heard the door open and close downstairs an hour later. We never spoke a word. Just looked into each other's eyes and held each other.

Garrett then knocked on the door. Carlisle covered us with the duvet before giving him permission to enter.

"Just making sure the Volturi hadn't come to snatch you away." Garrett said to us.

"Well, Garrett, a Volturi is here. And she has agreed to marry me." Carlisle said to him

"What the fuck are you talking about now, you, crazy asshole?" Garrett said to Carlisle. I then tucked the top sheet under my arms to cover my breast and sat up to show the Volturi crest around my neck."

"Garrett, meet the however many great granddaughter of Aro 'CIGNO' Volturi.

"Well fucking shit on a cracker and call me Polly." Garrett said before he walked out the room and slammed the door.

"I don't think he liked that very much." I told Carlisle.

"Well, he'll have to just get over it. Now, when do we get to tell your grandfather?"


	6. Chapter 5

**CPOV**

I go and run Isabella a bath. "Go take a long hot bath baby. I need to go and talk to Garrett for a moment. You don't know how many people I have had looking for you. Now I think I need to go smooth some feathers." She got up from the bath and walked towards the bathroom. She kissed me passionately on the lips before leaving the room. I pull on some sweatpants but remain shirtless as I go downstairs to talk to Garrett.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT CARL?" Garrett yells at me.

"Keep it down you, asshole." I tell him. "And you know I hate when you call me Carl. As it turns out. Edward and Esme did her a favor. And I hope they got their just reward for that little information they gave to Aro. The Volturi took her from that hospital after a tip from Edward and Esme." I tell him.

"But we have a new mission. We are going to destroy the Quileute's, and burn that reservation to the ground. She was gang raped by the wolves as payback for them keeping her safe after her father was killed. That is why she ran away to Florida, and that is where the Volturi grabbed her from."

Well sure, of course we are. Why wouldn't granddaddy just go and destroy them himself?" Garrett asked me.

"Well because I doubt she would have told this to her grandfather. She actually would have taken punishment from me, rather than tell me when I asked her. She actually thought the only thing she meant to me was just being my whore. She felt she deserved what she got." I told him.

"When she comes down, we will find out if Aro took care of Edward and Esme. I haven't seen or heard from then since I found out they were married. Aro may have had Demetri tracking them but who knows." I told him

"And her name? Why the name change?" He asked me.

"It's her great grandmother's name before she came over from the old country." I told him. Again, not sure if it was at her request or Aro's." I told him.

"And what makes you so sure Granddaddy is going to Welcome you with open arms, once he finds out you were the one who left her unprotected." Garrett asked me.

"Shit, Garrett. I never thought of that." I told him. "Well there's only one way to find out. I'll have to call him."

"Bad Idea. You know Alistair is not going to be a happy vampire once he finds out the Volturi are involved. I'm not that crazy about it myself. You know we nomads don't take too well to the Volturi."

"Garrett, you asswipe. You haven't been a nomad in over 50 years." I chuckle.

"Yeah dickwad, just because I have permanent residence doesn't me I don't still consider myself a nomad. It's just when I get tired of roaming, I like to have someplace to come home to." I chuckle at that logic.

" But, I need to call Emmett. He is the one that is going to kick my ass for leaving her to get gang raped. But it's also a way to get Rosalie on my side.". I told him. So, I pull out my phone and call Emmett.

" _Yeah, Pops. What did you find out?"_ Emmett asks me.

"Where's Rosalie? I need her to hear this." I told him

 _"I'm right here, Carlisle. How is Bella?"_ she asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Well, Rosalie, It's actually Marie, now. Marie Cigno." I tell them.

" _What the hell, Carlisle? Why the name change? who is she running from?"_ Rose asks.

"Well, I'll let her explain that when you get here." I tell them.

 _"And why are we coming? You have her back now, you don't need us."_ She says.

"Actually, Kitten. I do. Marie was gang raped by the Quileute wolves. They felt it was payback for keeping her safe, after I left her." I told them. I had to pull the phone back from my ear at the roar I received from the other end. "We are going to kill the wolves and burn the reservation to the ground." I told them

 _"We'll be there in the morning, Carlisle."_ Emmett told me.

"Thanks, son. I told him and hung up the phone.

"Wow, that was easy. How did you know that would work?" Garrett asked me.

"Because I changed Rosalie, after I found her gang raped by her fiancé and his friends. She was left for dead in an alley. After she overcame her newborn bloodlust. She sought her own revenge." I told him.

Just then Isabella descended the stairs, wearing a bathrobe she found upstairs. "Are you hungry love? How about I go and get you some food?" I asked her

"Yes. Any chance you brought clothes? She asked.

"Actually, I didn't intend on you needing any." I told her. "Okay, So I didn't quite think this through. How about I get Rosalie to bring you some when they arrive tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Rosalie and Emmett?" She asked

"Yes, Love." I told her.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

"No. But that does bring me to a question I have. Did your grandfather take care of Esme and Edward?" She looked confused.

"Why would he need to take care of them?" she asked me.

"Marie, I think they were responsible for the death of your mom and step-father." Garrett told her.

"Well even if that is true, the murder of a human isn't exactly a crime in the vampire world." She told us.

"But the attempted murder of one's mate would be" I told her.

"But I didn't exactly know you were my mate at the time, sweetheart." she replied.

"I guess not. So, they are still running around here somewhere looking for you?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you what. Go get me some food, before I start gnawing on my own arm, and we will call grandfather and ask". She said to me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"C'mon asshole." I told Garrett.

"Why am I going?" he asked.

"Because I am not leaving your horny ass here with my fiancée half dressed." I told him.

"AWWW, Daddy. You don't trust me not to molest your friend while you are gone.?" Isabella asked me jokingly.

"AHHH Baby girl, I trust you explicitly. It's this dickwad, I don't trust." I replied jokingly.

"AH, you hurt me Carl." Garrett says placing both hands over his heart as if to be offended.

"Stop fucking calling me Carl, and bring your ass on." I told him. I grab Isabella around the waist and bring her to my chest before forcing my tongue into her mouth. "Relax, watch some TV, we'll be back in a flash. I told her. I run upstairs and grab a shirt and shoes.

I get in my car and pull out my phone again.

" _Hey, Carlisle. I just got off the phone with Emmett. Peter, Charlotte Alice and I will be there by morning. But I don't think we will be enough for the mission you have planned."_

"Listen, are you alone?" I ask Jasper. I then hear a gust of wind in the phone. I assume he is running to a more private location.

 _"Ok, Carlisle. Whatcha got?"_ He asked

"I'm thinking about calling in the Volturi, on this." I tell him.

" _What the fuck, Man? Why would you do that? I thought the whole purpose of you leaving Bella was to keep the Volturi away?"_

"Yes, Jasper. That was until what I just learned today. Isabella is Volturi. But I need you to keep that under wraps, until I talk to Aro later tonight.

 _"What do you mean she is Volturi. She is still human, right?"_ He asked.

"Yes, Jasper. But she is also Aro's great times what the fuck Granddaughter." I told him.

 _"FUCK, MAN! No shit?"_ Jasper asked.

"She even changed her name. It's now Marie Cigno. I'll explain to everyone when you get here. I will ask Aro about the change also. I'm wondering if that has anything to do with Edward and Esme." I told him.

" _Ok, Carlisle. Oh, by the way what does she look like now? Em said she could give Rose a run for her money."_

"Dita von Teese!" Garrett yelled over the speaker phone.

"SMOKIN' FUCKIN' HOT!" Jasper yelled back.

"And let me tell you, Jasper, she von Teased the hell out of me when I first laid eyes on her. I had to take a fucking cold shower before I could even open my mouth to speak to her. I was like a babbling idiot.

"You are a fucking babbling idiot, Garratt." I shot back. Jasper was laughing his ass off over the phone.

"Shut the fuck up Carl. Jasper, I punched this fucker square in the nose, when he finally got here for leaving a girl like that, and not warning me for what I was in for." Garrett told him.

"Anyway, Jasper I'll see you tomorrow. I'm getting her some take out and picking up food for breakfast. Thanks for coming"

"Anytime Carlisle."

I stop at an Italian restaurant and pick up pizza, salad and a soft drink. I walk over to a supermarket and pick up bread, eggs, milk, bacon, sausage and orange juice. I also pick up a few movies for us to watch over the next few days.

We then head back to the house. Bella/Marie, hell I don't know what to call her now, is sleeping on the sofa. One of her breast is hanging out of the robe. Garrett is standing there gawking with venom drooling from his mouth. I have got to get this fucker a girl. And I know the perfect girl. As a matter of fact, I will give him three to choose from. I pull out my phone as I take the food to the kitchen. I come back out and slap Garrett up side his head so hard it cracks and then I cover my baby's breast.

"Eleazar."

 _"Carlisle, Amigo. Are you still looking for that saucy senorita?"_

"No, old friend. I've found her." I tell him.

" _MUY BIEN!"_ he says to me

"But how about you make your way over to Boston in the next few days. I'm planning an engagement party. And please, bring the sisters. I have a clod over here that needs a girl, like last century. Before I have to rip his balls off for gawking at mine."

 _"Si', Si', Amigo. I will definitely bring the succubae."_ He tells me

"Ok, my friend. See you then."

I place her salad on a plate and couple of slices of pizza and bring it to her. I sit it on the dining table and I walk over to her and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Hi, Daddy" she says. Shit my dick is getting hard.

"Baby girl, are you ready to eat?" I ask her. I can't fucking think my dick is so hard. She places her arms around my neck and pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around my hips.

"MMMM, Daddy, you are ready for me." she said in her sexy sultry voice.

"Um baby girl. Garrett is sitting right there behind us, watching.

"Oh, don't mind me" Garrett says as he wipes the venom from his mouth. A growl erupts from my chest. But then I place my hands under her robe and let him watch me massage her ass as I stick my tongue out at him. A growl then escapes from his chest as he runs upstairs and I hear the shower turn on. An evil chuckle escapes from my mouth.

"You know Daddy, that was really naughty what you just did to Garrett. I may have to spank you." I whimper at the thought of that.

"Baby Girl, don't worry. I have a surprise for him coming in a few days and he is going to totally love me. By the way. I am planning an engagement party on our last day here, with a few family and friends coming."

"A few like whom, may I ask?" she asks me.

"Well, Jasper, Alice, Em and Rose. A couple of Jasper friends Peter and Charlotte and My friends Eleazar and Carmen, and the rest of their coven. Which is the surprise I have for Garrett. Three of the hottest blondes I know.

"Oh, what are you a pimp now? She asks me. A growl then escapes from her chest.

"Baby, it's not like that, I promise. These girls are succubae and Garrett needs to get laid." I tell her.

"Honest to god Succubae?" she asks

"Actually, the originals." I tell her. "But enough about Garrett and his blue balls. When can we call Aro?"

"We can call him now. Can you get my phone from my purse?" She asked me. I go and grab her phone and hand it to her. She dials a number on her speed dial.

"Grandfather, Hi it's Marie"

 _"Baby Bella. How's my favorite granddaughter."_ He said.

"Grandfather, I'm your only granddaughter" she says to him.

 _"And that's why you are my favorite. Now what can I help you with Baby Bella?"_

"Um, grandfather, there is someone here who wants to ask you something." She then hands me the phone.

"Aro, old friend, its Carlisle." I said to him.

 _"Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise. How do you know my granddaughter?"_ He doesn't really sound quite pleased.

"Well, the thing is…Um" why am I suddenly nervous.

 _"OH, Carlisle spit it the fuck out already."_ Aro says.

"FUCK IT, Aro, I'm in love with your granddaughter, she's my mate And I want to marry her." Aro doesn't say anything. I look at the phone to make sure we haven't lost connection.

"Aro, are you still there? Did you hear me?" I ask.

 _"Carlisle, where is my granddaughter now?_ " He asks me.

"She's sitting right next to me, Aro." She then leans over and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

 _"Carlisle, I want you to hang up her phone. I need you to get your phone and get out of ear shot of her now."_

"Oh-Okay, Aro. I say to him.

"I will call you in Five minutes." He then disconnects the call.

"Well what did he say?" She asks me.

"He wants to talk to me in private. He's going to call me in five minutes on my phone. Garrett and I are going to take a drive so I can talk to him, Baby. why don't you finish your dinner? I brought some movies. Why don't you pick one for us to watch for when I get back?" I tell her. I then give her a passionate kiss.

"But baby, why? Is he going to say no?" She starts to panic.

"Baby, I don't think so, but there are some things he and I need to discuss. So, Garrett get your ass down here, I know you can hear me." I say.

"Yeah, I'm here, and I hate your guts so much, but let's go".

"Baby Bella, I'll have him back to you in no time, I promise." Garrett says to her before kissing her on the cheek. And we head out the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**CPOV**.

Just as Garrett and I pull out of the drive my phone rings.

"Aro. I wanted to talk to you anyway, away from Bella. Do you know I have been searching for her for 8 years?"

 _"Oh, and why is that?"_ Aro asked.

"Because I recognized she was my mate. But at the time, I was still married to Esme. Esme threatened me to go to you, if I didn't end things with her."

 _"And how is it you came across my granddaughter initially?"_ Aro asked.

"My first companion, Edward, thought her to be his mate. Although, we knew she was only his singer. We also know that he is only intrigued with her because her mind is silent to him. I didn't recognize my mating pull to her at first. It was only when her life became endangered that I realized what she meant to me." I told him.

 _"So, it was you who broke my granddaughters heart?"_ He growled at me over the phone. I looked then at Garrett and hung my head in shame.

"Yes, I suppose it was. But only so I could spare her life, until she was ready to be changed. I didn't want to take her chance at a human life first before I made her give it up to immortality." I told Aro.

 _"Yes, I do suppose I understand that. And because of my granddaughter, is why that law has now been changed. We will now allow a human to remain human, only if he or she has recognized their vampire soulmate."_ Aro stated to me.

"Aro, there are somethings I need to know, during her time with you in Italy. Do you know how her mother and step-father were killed?" I asked him

 _"I only know that they were killed in a car accident, Isabella being in the car was badly injured. We received an anonymous tip, that there was a human that had knowledge of us, and where we could find this human. When Isabella was brought to me, I knew immediately who she was to me. She looks exactly like my human wife. Especially those soulful Chocolate doe eyes. Had I not known her to be of my flesh and blood. I might literally have fallen in love with her myself. If she is truly your mate, I would be proud to have you Carlisle as my grandson. But I need you two to come to Italy, I need to verify that bond."_ Aro told me.

"Well, Aro I will get to that in a bit. Because once I finish with my tale, you may very well see your way clear to come here instead." I told him. "So, let me start from the beginning."

 _"Will I need the equivalent to popcorn to listen to this. You make it seem to be an intriguing tale."_ He chuckled.

"You may very well. However, it will not be merely a romance novel. It actually turns out to be a horror story." I told him.

 _"Oh, Dear. Do tell"._ Aro countered.

"My first companion, Edward, became intrigued with a human girl while attending high school. We all tried to encourage him to leave the girl alone. But because he is a stubborn petulant child, he persisted. I even sent him to Denali, for him to get away from the girl. He returned a couple of weeks later, with his own conclusion, that this girl was meant for him. He even went so far as to sneak into her bedroom at night to watch her sleep." Aro growled at this.

 _"And you allowed this?!"_ Aro was incensed at this.

"We couldn't stop him, the only thing we could do was one of us would sit outside in the tree at her window, to insure her safety. However, it wasn't until Edward saved her from being crushed by a van sliding on black ice, that caused his feeling to change towards her. However, it was I, who treated her from those injuries, that caused me to feel a spark from her when our skins touched. I knew there was something between us, I wasn't sure what. But I thought her to be in love with Edward and Edward with her. So, I kept my distance, while still maintaining her safety.

Many things occurred over the course of the year since Edward met Bella. Including her being hunted by a band of rogue nomads, in which she was almost drained. Edward and I both tried to hunt the nomads down, while The God of War, and his mate protected her. She used her shield to hide the fact she was slipping away from them, to try and save her mother from the nomad James. He called her with a threat that if she didn't slip her protectors and come to him willingly, he would kill her mother. She did, and Edward and I were almost too late. He badly injured her and had bitten and in the process of draining her, when Edward pulled him off her. The God of War and his mate tore him to pieces and burned him, while Edward and I attended to her injuries. Edward was adamant that he did not want her changed, so he chose instead to suck the venom out of her blood to prevent the change."

 _"And why would he not want her changed?" Aro asked._

"Edward has this obsession with the fact that we are soulless monsters and he did not want to condemn her to a soulless existence. However, this obsession spilled over to him being obsessed with her safety, to the point of controlling and manipulating her. I knew I loved her, more than just familial love. And I warned him that if he did not stop with his obsession, he would lose her, and I would step in. It was then, he threatened to expose me to my then wife Esme. And I threatened, if he did I would take Bella and run with her."

"You go boy!" Garrett then piped in. I just deadpanned to him.

 _"Who is that_?" Aro inquired.

"This is one of the many people I had trying to track Bella down after she went missing. I sent her to him when I found her again." I gave Garrett at pat on his shoulder of my appreciation. I then continued my tale.

"Things took its ultimate turn for the worse, when for her 18th birthday, we threw a party for her. Bella, of course, being Bella sliced her finger opening a birthday present. Everyone's blood lust shot through the roof including Edwards, but especially Jasper's though not his fault. He tried to absorb everyone's bloodlust to keep her safe and it overtook him. This caused Edward to overreact, and push her into a wall while trying to shield her from Jasper. She fell onto a table of crystal vases and cake plates, and sliced her arm open. I had to hold Edward back from draining her and my other son Emmett holding Jasper, we cleared the house. I took Bella up to my study, which I had used often as a make shift clinic, for Bella's many other injuries. It was there, she finally admitted she wanted me and was not in love with Edward and I finally recognized the mating pull. And well, we um…I'm sorry but this is rather embarrassing for me to say to my mate's grandfather." I told him rather sheepishly.

"You didn't seem to have a problem flaunting her in front of me earlier today." Garrett blurted out

"Shut the fuck up, Garrett. If you can't keep that vulgar trap of yours shut, I am going to throw your ass out of my car while it is still moving." I growled at him.

 _"It's ok son, I get the idea."_ Aro said amused by our antics.

"Well, Aro. I didn't claim her straightaway. I just gave her a much-needed release that Edward had always refused.

 _"Wait, he refused her? Why? Was he not her boyfriend?"_ Aro inquired.

"Well, Edward has rather, puritan, Victorian-esque values, that are not relevant with the times, nor with vampire instincts. He also didn't have the self-control to take her virginity."

 _"So instead he would have condemned her to remain mortal, and a virgin until she died."_ Aro was getting a grasp on the scene as it played out.

"Yes. Anyway. After I got her stitched up and…"

"Horny." Garrett blurted out again.

"That's It, get the fuck out of my car." I then reached over opened his door and used my foot to kick his ass out onto the highway. However, he caught up quickly and jumped back into the car.

"You stupid jackhole." He growled

 _"Please gentleman, I don't have all night, I have a mate too you know, that requires my attention."_ Aro said rather upset.

"Ok so, I escorted Bella, home and came back to face my family. It was then my wife and Edward gave me 3 months to be with Bella to play out our fantasy, and I was to end it with her, or they would come to you, telling you of her knowledge of our world, and to have us both killed." I told Aro. It was then I regretted giving that detail.

" ** _AND WHAT FUCKING FANTASY WOULD THAT BE?"_**

"Aro, again not quite comfortable giving my bedroom details to my mate's grandfather" I said chuckling.

 _"Ok, let's stop this pretense. I am not Isabella's grandfather. I am your king. Now what fucking fantasy?"_ I hung my head and took a deep unneeded breath.

"It's Dom Daddy/Little girl. And it was her that started it not me. Though I admit I like it always have. But I didn't force her into it." I was saying too much, but I couldn't stop.

 _"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. Its fine. That's innocent enough. It's not like you're a sadist, or masochist. Nothing more than consensual spanking?"_

"Only spankings." I agreed

 _"No paddle?"_

"No"

 _"No floggers"_

"Not yet." But we just got back together today. But unless she asks for it. It's not on my agenda. I will not do anything she doesn't want." I told him.

 _"Well that actually sounds like fun. I wonder if I could get Sulpecia to agree to something like that. Or Gianna. OOOHHH."_ I scrunched my face and groaned at the thought of that and looked at Garrett, who was holding his stomach and mouth in silent laughter."

"Aro, can we get back to it please. I have to get back to Isabella. Garrett why don't you run back to the house so she doesn't think I've left her while I continue this conversation. And keep your hands and eyes to yourself." I told them.

"Anyway, I have much ground to cover with you on this so why don't we try to keep on task." I really did not want to give anymore or received any more intimate details.

 _"Okay, Okay. I agree. You may continue."_ He finally agreed.

"I went back to her house that night and actually completed the mating bond and claiming. I agreed to stay with my family, but I continued to see Isabella every week. I supported her financially. By the way. Your grandson, Charlie Swan, turned out to be a big disappointment, as well as his ex-wife Renee."

 _"Yes, I was privileged with that knowledge from Isabella_." Aro told me.

"When the three months was up. I didn't want to leave her. But I was presented with the threat again by Edward and Esme. I cared not for my life but for the life and safety of Isabella. Even though I promised her I was going home to end things with my wife. Which I did. I filed for divorce. It wasn't until I started getting the support checks I continued to send back in the mail return to sender that I went back to Forks to check on her. That was when I learned the Charlie Swan had been killed by the remaining rogue of nomadic vampires that initially taunted Isabella.

Isabella was protected by the tribe of shape-shifting wolves in the area. We had a treaty with these shape-shifts that we are not to bite or kill in their area. Because Chief Swan was lifelong friends of the tribe they felt obligated to protect Charlie and Isabella.

In this area is where I require your assistance Aro. Because Isabella became involved with the vampiric world. They felt she needed to compensate them for her protection. Some of them, NOT ALL. I want to be adamant when I say this. Because her childhood friend continued to protect her as well as the Alpha of the pack. The other wolves gang raped her." I said this last part very slowly and prominently.

 ** _"THEY DID WHAT? THEY HURT MY CHILD? AND THEY STILL LIVE?"_** Aro was livid

"Yes, Aro. And that was my very reaction when I found this out today. I am already deploying my family and friends back to Boston. Most will be here with in the next four days. My family by morning. I want to go back to La Push and kill the wolves and burn the reservation to the ground. But there are a few more things I need to know Aro. Do you think the death of Renee and Phil are a mere coincidence to you finding out where Isabella was?"

"Why, what else do you know?' He asked.

"It was three months from last time I saw Isabella, until I learned she was in Florida. It was a mere week after she probably arrived in Florida, and you took her from the hospital."

 _"No, she was not taken from a hospital in Florida. We were told that she was in a house in Ithaca. She had been drugged and unconscious there when Felix and Demetri found her."_ My worst nightmare was coming true.

" **FUCK**! Aro. That house belongs to Esme. Ok next question. Why did Isabella change her name?"

 _"She changed her name?" To what?"_ Aro asked

 **"OH MY GOD** , Aro. You are so far out of the loop." I told him

"Well, I'm sorry, it's rather hard with her shield. I can't read her mind, you know." Aro defended.

" **WELL WELCOME TO THE FUCKING REAL WORLD WITH THE REST OF US. YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND ASK QUESTIONS** ". I yelled at him. **"EDWARD AND ESME ARE TRYING TO KILL HER."** I continued to scream at him. And because your precious granddaughter's one truly amazing gift, besides her shield, is her selflessness. She would rather die, than see anyone else hurt or killed. She would sacrifice herself first. She knows this to be true. Which is why she changed her name from Isabella Marie Swan to Marie Cigno." I was livid at this point and turning my car around in the middle of the highway to get back to her.

"Aro. This is what I need from you. I am already on leave at the hospital indefinitely. I need you to send something to Dartmouth University and Dartmouth-Hitchcock Hospital. She is a first-year intern there."

"I know, I am paying her tuition there." Aro told me.

"Then how do you not know she is going there under Marie Cigno?" I asked

" _Because I am paying through a trust fund. She withdraws what she needs for school and living expenses."_ He explained.

"Then you need to get her an emergency leave from school and the hospital as her grandfather, Aro CIGNO. She can't go back until Edward and Esme are caught and brought to trial. I have no doubt, they caused the accident that killed her mother and step-father. Because the accident happened in Florida. The article says that Isabella Swan mysteriously disappeared from a Florida Hospital. Yet you found her in Ithaca, New York. Once everyone arrives here, I am sending her back to you in Italy. You have to keep her safe." I was back at the house by then. My eyes were black and I was quite feral. I ripped the door off of the hinges when I entered.

"DADDY, what's wrong?" Isabella looks scared.

 **"UPSTAIRS, BABY GIRL!"** I yelled at her.

 **"YOU WILL TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES AND LAY ASS UP ON THE BED. YOU WILL NOT OPEN YOUR MOUTH TO SAY ANYTHING BUT TO ANSWER THE QUESTION I ASK YOU. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. DADDY?"** I growled at her. She hung her head and sobbed.

"Yes, Daddy". She hung her head and continued to sob as she headed upstairs.

"Aro. I am sorry you had to hear that. But I have to punish her. She is not taking her life and in extension my life seriously, by withholding information. Do you know that she would have rather take the punishment than to tell me about the rape by the wolves?"

 _"Carlisle. You do what you need to do to keep my granddaughter safe. We are leaving tonight. We will be in Boston tomorrow."_

"I need some of your guards to come with us to Forks. We are going to end the Quileutes"

 _"Oh, my dear boy, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Santiago, Afton and I, will accompany you to Washington. I will send Isabella back with Marcus, Renata and Chelsea."_

"Thank You, Aro. I wanted to have an engagement party before we leave. I want to officially propose to Isabella. My initial call to you was to ask for her hand, and to get your blessing.

 _"Carlisle. I have always considered you a Brother. You know you have always been an official member of the Volturi and we encouraged you to take a seat on the throne with us. So, it would be my absolute pleasure, for you to take my granddaughters hand in marriage."_ Aro told me.

"Thank you, Brother. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.

" _I will take care of that business in New Hampshire personally when I arrive, for Marie Cigno, as a member of the Royal Family of Volterra. Oh, and Carlisle. I look forward to adding another grandchild to my family tree._ " Aro said with a chuckle.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA." Aro belly laughed. "We'll talk about it when I see you. HA, HA, HA, HA." he continued laughing as he disconnected the call.


	8. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

I go upstairs and Isabella is in the position I instructed. And her plump ass looks delicious. I do not want to punish her, but she has to stop lying to me. I know why she is lying. She doesn't trust me yet. And I haven't exactly given her a reason to.

I strip off all of my clothing and I close and lock the door. I pick Isabella up off the bed as I sit on the bed. I sit Isabella on my lap and she immediately begins to grind her ass on my dick. I slap her on the side of her ass.

"You will not receive pleasure yet. You will listen to the rules. You will nod your head if you understand and agree. Do you understand Isabella?" She nodded her head, that she understood.

"I am going to ask you a question, then and only then will you open your mouth and answer me. If you lie to me, you will receive five spanks. You will count each one out. If you answer truthfully, you will receive pleasure. Do you understand Isabella?" she looks down for a moment, then she reluctantly nods her head.

I begin by kissing her chastely on the lips. She gives me a small smile. "Isabella, why did you change your name?" I asked her. Tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I wanted to carry my great-grandmother's name." She said. I close my eyes and take an unneeded breath. I then place her over my knee.

"You will count each one out, Isabella.

 _SWAT_

"EEK, ONE"

The spank is hard, not enough to break skin or bone. But it does hurt.

 _SWAT_

"EEK, TWO"

 _SWAT_

"THREE." she sniffles and I feel a tear hit my leg.

 _SWAT_

"FOUR"

 _SWAT_

"FIVE." The last one she moans into and I can smell her arousal.

I rub the red ass cheek to take some of the soreness out. And then I lower my lips and kiss it.

I stand her up, and look her in the eyes. There are tears streaming down her face.

"I ask you again Isabella, why did you change your name."

"When I went to Italy, Demetri and Renata trained me how to expand my shield. I learned that I had a mental and physical shield. I learned the Demetri could no longer track me. So, when I told grandfather I wanted to come back and go to college. I had Demetri to get me documents in Marie Cigno and made him promise not to tell grandfather. I didn't want Esme to be able to find me again.

I then gave her a passionate kiss. I laid her, back across my knee. I inserted two fingers into her dripping core. She gasped and then moaned.

"See how simple that was. I only want to make you feel good Baby Girl. I told her

"Now let's try and easier one. This is a simple yes or no. and I won't stop what I'm doing to ask." I added a third finger then. I received another moan and she began to buck and push back into my fingers.

"Did Esme and Edward cause your parents car accident?" I asked her. She didn't answer. I stilled my hand.

"No Please, so good, so close.". She said.

"Would you like to cum, Isabella? I asked her

"OH YES PLEASE." She said. "Then answer the question."

"I can't." She replied.

I removed my hand from her pussy. And brought it down on her left ass cheek.

SWAT

"IT'S NOT A YES OR NO ANSWER." She yelled.

"Then answer the question as appropriate. Or you get 10, 5 more for not counting."

"It was Esme not Edward that caused the accident. But Edward took me from the hospital. We drove for days. I'm not sure how many days. Because he kept me drugged." She was sobbing at this point. I lifted her and brought her legs to straddle me. I grabbed my massive dick and used it to tease her clit and entrance. She brought her arms around my neck and began to lick and nibble my neck as I continued to tease her entrance.

"While I was out, I would dream of you. I would dream we were taking a cross country trip. I would call your name out in my sleep. And I would wake up to a back hand across the face." She was saying these things to me, with her hands planted on my cheeks. She stroked my cheeks with her thumbs. She then impaled herself on my dick. She cried out as she did so. As she bounced up and down on my dick she continued her story.

"When I would call out your name. He would slap me across the face and say I would never see you again. But I knew it was a lie. He would pull on the side of the road and strip me and fuck me with his hand to my throat until I passed out. I would only think of you. You were my salvation." She said as she fucked me.

I roared so loud the house shook. I flipped us, never removing my dick from her pussy. And I fucked her. I fucked her fast and hard. I needed to be inside of her. I needed her to smell like me. I needed to claim her. She was MINE! I fucked her and licked her neck and breast. She wrapped her arms under my arms and hooked her hands to my shoulders and wrapped her legs around my back. Her heels dug into my ass as she tried to drive me deeper and deeper into her core. I couldn't seem to get deep enough in her, and her body could not wrap around me enough. I needed her. I needed to be a part of her and she a part of me. I left her to be used and abused. I wanted to crawl inside her and exist there. She was my everything. And I took it for granted. I seated my dick all the way in her pussy and just rolled my hips

She then began to chant my name. "CARLISLE, MINE, CARLISLE, MINE. DON'T LEAVE ME CARLISLE, YOU ARE MINE."

"YES. BABY GIRL, I BELONG ONLY TO YOU. YOU ARE MINE, I AM YOURS. I LOVE YOU ISABELLA, I LOVE YOU.

We screamed each other's name in our release. I continued licking and nipping her, never removing my dick from her pussy. But licked her heck, face and chest as I purred. I needed my scent on her. I continued to lick her all over. I turned her over on her stomach and licked her from head to toe. I rubbed myself all over her body. I couldn't seem to get enough of my scent on her.

I then took my fingers and put it back into her pussy and coated my fingers in her juices. I used those fingers to penetrate her back door. I twisted and stretched her back entrance before I seated my dick all the way into her ass.

I thrusted myself in her ass while my fingers thrust in her pussy. Continuing to lick her neck and back.

"I Love you, Isabella. I said as I licked her ass cheeks. She continued to thrust back into my thrust until I released in her ass. As my cum started to seep out of her ass, I rubbed It all over her ass. She then started laughing at me.

"Daddy, I think you have marked me, enough don't you?"

"NO, I purred. I feel like I've missed a spot right here." And I licked behind her ears. And she giggled.

"Isabella, baby why did you lie to me. You know everyone that has hurt you must die. I know you would sacrifice yourself to prevent that. But honey, they are going to die.

"That's not why I lied. They deserve to die for what they did to me." She said.

"Then why, baby girl." I asked

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't want me any longer. Because I am used goods."

"NO Honey, you are not. You are mine. Nothing and no one can change that. You belong to me. And I failed to protect you. It is you who should no longer want me."

"I will always want you Carlisle. I always have and always will. Even though you were not there physically. You were here." She then placed my hand over her heart.

"This is what kept me alive. To see you again. To be in your arms again. Its also why I decided to become a doctor. I knew eventually one day, I would find you in a hospital. The one thing I remembered that Edward and I would talk about with you, was where we would go to college. Dartmouth seem to always come up in those conversation. I figured it had a significant meaning for you." I smiled at that, because my baby girl was so smart.

"As a matter of fact, it does. It was the first Medical school I attended, when I came to America. I studied with Nathan Smith, at the University of Edinburgh Medical School. I was there when he opened the doors in 1797. I was in the first graduating class.

"OK, that's creepy." I tickled her and we laughed.

"Isabella, do you trust me?" I asked her.

"With my life, Carlisle. She replied.

"I promise you, I will never leave you again, and I will never lie to you again. Please baby girl, do not lie to me, especially about your safety.

"I promise Carlisle, but when did you lie to me?" She asked

"When I told you, I would come back in two days for you." I told her.

"I don't consider that a lie, Carlisle. Our initial agreement was we would only have 3 months. The three months were up. I knew when the time was right we would be back together. I kissed her again, which lead to another round of love making, before she drifted off the sleep around 4am."


	9. Chapter 8

CPOV

Bella had not too long fallen asleep when Everyone started coming in. First it was Jasper, Alice, Peter and Charlotte. Alice was still the hyperactive little pixie and couldn't wait for Bella to wake up. She kept trying to sneak upstairs to get a peek at Bella,

"Jasper, please control your wife. If she wakes up my mate, I will be forced to remove her legs." I said to him jokingly.

"Well my dear father, if you weren't such a horny bastard and let the little lady get some sleep last night, I wouldn't have such a hard time, because Bella would be awake and havin' breakfast." He shot back.

Next there was Emmett and Rosalie, the vampire equivalent of a bullhorn, and the bitch from hell. I knew exactly what to do.

"Alice, Rosalie dears. Won't you please do me a favor. In our rush to leave Hanover, Bella didn't have time to pack. Why don't you go do what you love to do? Shop. She needs everything, underwear, bra, toiletries, make-up. You name it she needs it. Here, take my card. Pick up some things for yourself as well." That did it. Once Alice got over the shock of it all, they were out the door.

"Nicely played Pops" Emmett boomed. He then began to rub his hands together like he was thinking all kinds of dirty thoughts. "Now, when do we get to see Ms. Von Teese.

"Jasper, of all people, I expected you to keep your mouth shut." I scolded Jasper.

"Hey, it's not all my fault, you were the one that told Emmett she could give Rosalie a run for her money. I just told him how Garrett said she von teesed the shit out of him."

It was then, that my two sons froze in place. At the top of the stairs was Bella. She was wearing only the dress shirt I had worn to work the day before. Looking like God's gift to men. She was still sleepy, but when she saw Emmett, her eyes lit up. She was always closest to Emmett. She came bounding down the stairs and threw herself in his arms.

"There's my Emmy Bear. Oh my God I've missed you." She said.

"BELLY!" Emmett boomed. Oh Belly, OOOOH BELLY, um. Shit." he said as he nearly threw her on the floor trying to get away from her.

"Um Bella," I said to her in her ear, as I caught her before she fell to the floor. "You might want to go and put on the robe you had on last night. All of your assets are showing."

"Oops, sorry" She said as she ran back up the stairs quickly.

I looked at Emmett. "Cold shower anyone." Noticing the tent in his pants. Jasper just had is brow furrowed and his head cocked to the side as he watched her ascend the stairs. Peter just sat on the sofa and laughed his ass off at the two idiots.

"Christ almighty, Lord. You boys are pathetic." Charlotte said as she went upstairs with her duffle bag. "I think I might have somethin' that Bella can wear until Alice and Rosy gets back. You two act like y'all ain't never seen ta-tas before." Charlotte said in her southern twang. Jasper I know it's been a long time for you. But Damn Emmett.

"Hey, leave my wife's itty bitty's alone." Jasper drawled.

I went into the kitchen and started making her breakfast. I put on a pot of coffee and started the bacon and French toast.

"Dr. Cullen. I just called Alice and Rose and told them whatever the fuck they picked up for Bella, to put it back. So, I'm going to meet them at the mall. Please keep those fellers in line. I'd hate for their wives to come back and have a hissy fit. Charlotte said to me after about 15 min.

I came out to the sitting area to find Bella reading a book all alone. I brought her a cup of coffee. She was wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts and a t-shirt with no bra. Yeah, that was so much better than the dress shirt. I looked at her with my eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah, I know not much better. But I didn't fit much of anything else Charlotte had. "she said.

"What can I say baby, you've got great assets. Come into the kitchen. Breakfast is almost ready.

Once in the kitchen, I put the French toast and bacon on the plate and poured her some orange juice. I then scrambled some eggs and put them on the plate and sat the plate in front of her.

"Carlisle, honey. Do you know I haven't eaten like this since I was 18? Do you know how many crunches and lunges I'm going to have to do to work this off?

"Honey, I think your body looks great." I told her.

"I'm sure it does, but a body like this doesn't just happen for humans, honey. I work my ass off. And not eat crap like this.

I just realized, I didn't really know Bella anymore. She was not the little girl I fell in love with. She was a full-blown adult. The regret of leaving her again hit me.

"Hey baby, none of that." She said as she came and put her arms around my waist. "I know you don't know how I eat now. When the girls get back with me something decent to wear, we'll go grocery shopping together, Okay?" She said as she nibbled on my ear. Ummm, that taste's yummy. How about I just have you for breakfast instead." She said as she turned me around to face her. She then grabbed the band of my sweatpants as she dropped to her knees.

"OH FUCK" I said

"Come here big daddy, and feed your little girl." She said as she used both hands to pump my throbbing cock, before she swirled her tongue around the tip.

"FUCK ME." I said, as she looked up at me through her thick dark lashes.

I watched as her plump lips engulfed my rock-hard shaft. Her hands twisted around my shaft in opposite directions, as her head bob back and forth on what could fit in her mouth. I was becoming weak in the knee's as Bella continued to give me super head.

"FUCK, Baby, girl." I was about to lose my load. She then took one hand and grabbed my sack and gave them a squeeze. The other hand squeezed the base of my cock, and she brought her lips down to me her hand at the base of my cock. I feel my head hit the back of her throat. She then hollowed her cheeks and pulled all the way to the tip and her teeth lightly scraped the underside of my cock

"Bella honey, I'm about to cum, I growled. I was holding to the counter for dear life. Her mouth came off my cock long enough to say, "Feed me Daddy." Before she swallowed my dick again. I roared my release, as I shot stream after stream down Bella's throat. She swallowed everything I had to offer. And then she licked me clean. She brought my sweatpants back up as she stood up. She then looked behind us.

"OOPS, I didn't realize we had an audience." Bella said to me kissing my lips. I could taste myself on her lips. I looked back to see 4 sets of eyes. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett and Peter. Standing there with their mouths agape stroking their cocks in their pants.

I then placed Bella behind me and roared at them to get the fuck out. I then grabbed her by the hand and walked her out the kitchen and back upstairs. She then stopped us midway up the stairs. And turned back to the boys.

"Hey, I have an Idea. Why don't we hit the club tonight?" Just then Alice, Rosalie and Charlotte walked in with bags and bags of clothing and other items. Bella then threw herself back down the stairs and into Alice's arms

"PIXIE!" Bella yelled.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

"COME ON GUYS, UPSTAIRS. LET'S SEE WHAT WE'RE WEARING TONIGHT."

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she flew upstairs with Charlotte, Alice and Bella.

"We're going to hit the clubs" Bella yelled back. I start to go into the room and the door is slammed in my face.

I go back down stairs with the rest of the guys.

"What the fuck was that Pops?" Emmett looks at me with his brow furrowed.

"I should be asking you four the same thing. You saw we needed privacy. Why were you just standing there?"

"It was like watching a car accident. You want to look away, but you can't. But the bigger question is, can she teach Rose how to do that?" Jasper and Peter both furiously nodded their heads in agreement.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was the elusive super head, you were receiving." Garrett said.

"Um yeah, it was." I grinned at the envy I was feeling.

Then Bella came down in a pair of yoga pants, sports bra and sneakers and her hair up in a messy bun. She also had a towel around her neck and her iPod.

"Come on, let's go" she said to me

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the supermarket." She replied.

"Okay let me get my shirt shoes and keys." I told her.

"Shoes ok, shirt, possibly, key's not necessary" She replied again.

"Why?" I asked

"Because we are running there, and walking back." She told me

"You run Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, of course. You don't get a body like this without exercise. Unless you're a vampire." She stated to him.

"Oh, and Garrett, you wouldn't happen to have a yoga mat, would you?" She asked him.

"I doubt it Bella, but I can check the basement." He replied.

"Bella, have you ever tried Tai Chi?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Jasper, Actually Demetri taught me. Do you know Tai Chi?" she asked.

'Yeah, we can do some later if you like?" he said.

"That'd be great, Jasper." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Um Bella, I don't have running shoes. And I think I'd look pretty out of place running in deck or dress shoes." I told her.

"Hey, Bella. Give me a minute to change and I will run with you." Emmett told her

"Cool. I'll be outside warming up"

She stepped outside and put her earphones in and started bending and twisting and lunging. Jasper Garrett, Peter and I were standing in the window watching with our faces plastered to the glass.

Just then the girls came downstairs. "What are you guys staring at?" Rose said to us. They came over to the window to see what we were looking at.

"Can you believe that's little klutzy Bella? She sure has grown up." Rose said.

"Fucking right!" Garrett replied.

Rose then turned her head from side to side. "Hmm, I might have to start running." She said under her breath, but we all heard. We all turned to look at Rose

"What? The girl is fucking hot" she replied with a hunch of the shoulders.

"But you're a fucking vampire Rose. It's not like you're going to develop muscle tone by exercising." Char said to her.

"Do you know she pole dances for exercise too?" Rose told us.

"WHAT?" Emmett said as he came back downstairs in basketball shorts muscle shirt and running shoes.

"Yep, I asked her how she got those great abs. She said her pole dancing classes.

"Damn she super Bella, with super head". I then slapped Garrett on back of the head.

"How do you know she gives super head Garrett?" Char asked.

"We all kinda walked in on Pops and Bella in the Kitchen" Emmett told them

"GO BELLA!" Rose cheered. "You know I'm really starting to like her post-Edward." Rose said. A low growl started to build in my chest at that name.

"Yeah we were kinda hoping she gave lessons on that as well." Emmett said as he then ran out the door and he and Bella took off down the street.

"Ok Carlisle, what gives." Rose asked.

"Well Rose, not only was she raped by the wolves. But Esme is the one that caused the accident that killed her mom and step dad. She was badly injured, when Edward kidnapped her from the hospital, and drove her to Esme's house in Ithaca. He kept her drugged. And raped. That's where they told the Volturi she could be found."

"Well if the Volturi know about her, why is she still human?" Alice asked.

"That would be because she is Aro's 5 or 6 times Great Granddaughter." Garrett replied.

"You are shittin' me." Peter replied.

"I shit you not Peter. She has a Volturi crest and everything. Not only that, He's paying for her to go to Dartmouth. Fuck, that reminds me. I forgot to tell her the Volturi will be here later this evening." I told them.

"Why are the Volturi comin' here? Peter asked.

"Because we are going back to Forks to kill the wolves and burn the reservation to the ground." I told them.

"You forgot to tell them about the name change?" Garrett said.

"Oh yeah, she changed her name to Marie Cigno. That's why we hadn't been able to find her. Did you call Alistair by the way Garrett?" I asked him.

"No, I thought you did. I'll call him now." Garrett got up and left the room to get his phone.

"So, why did she change her name and why Marie Cigno." Jasper asked.

"To stay under the radar, from Esme and Edward. Cigno is Italian for Swan, that is her Great-Grandmother's name. They switched to Swan when they came from Italy to America." I told them.

"Wow poor Bella, she's been through so much" Alice said looking really said.

"Yes, she has. But I don't think she wants us pitying her. She's really strong now." Rose said.

"Bella, was always a lot stronger than Edward thought her to be. He made her feel self-conscience and weak. It also didn't help that I belittled her as a mere human." Rose said.

"I'm glad she has you now Carlisle." Alice said. Again, I growled at the mention of Edward.

"We have to find that fucker and his manipulative wife too" Jasper said.

"But before that. Who wants to go ring shopping with me?" I asked.

"Already taken care of Carlisle." Alice told me. She then ran upstairs at vampire speed and came back down with a 5ct emerald cut platinum Tiffany diamond Ring.

"Never bet against Alice. She may not have been able to see Bella's future, but she sure had yours pegged" Jasper said.

Alice then went into a vision. She came out of it with a smirk. "What is it Alice?" I asked "What did you see?"

"We won't have to wait long on Edward and Esme. They are on their way here. They will be here in two days."

"How do they know she's here?" I asked.

"Irina. She's still pissed about Laurant."


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Emmett and I go for my run. I have become very body conscience. Living your life around beautiful vampires is not easy. I want to be seen as an equal. Not some weakling. I know being human there's only so much I can do. So even being admired for a nice body and beauty makes me feel powerful among them. It has not gone unnoticed by me how all the men stare at me. It is however a double-edged sword. While the dangerous edge is that I feel I hold power over them with my beauty. The edge that can come back to harm me is if they won't admire it from afar. They will try to take it for themselves. I don't feel that from Emmett though. I can only hope he still sees me as his little sister. Someone he can protect, and not take advantage of. What none of them know however, is I have a secret weapon. Latent gifts. It was discovered by accident. When another of the vampires in Volterra tried to hurt me yet again. I often wonder if that power manifested itself, because of how often I have been harmed.

We finally get to the supermarket and I remove my headphones. I turn to see Emmett's bright smiling face.

"Emmett, thank you for coming with me. I'm actually glad to have you alone. First I want to apologize to you." I say to him

"For what Bella, you have nothing to apologize for." He says to me.

"But I do. My actions. When I started the affair with Carlisle. I tore your family apart. I don't know when I actually realized I belonged with Carlisle and not Edward. But I could have chosen a different path than I took."

"Oh, my little Belly bear. Come hear honey bear." Emmett then took me into an embrace.

"Bella when are you going to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. You did nothing wrong. Esme knew she was not meant to be Carlisle's, as well as Edward knew you were not to be his. Esme had an issue with Edward because of his age. She is at least 10 years older than Edward, and 4 years older than Carlisle. Carlisle being closer to her age, she felt more comfortable being with him than Edward. Even though Edward was her true mate.

Back in their time, she would have been seen as robbing the cradle. Now that cougars and MILF's are hot, she doesn't see it as a burden. You are meant for Carlisle. Carlisle was used and manipulated just as you were. He loves you, honey bear. And would have gladly given his life for you. When you went missing it nearly killed him. He wouldn't feed, he left his job. He wondered around until he showed up here with Uncle Garrett. Even though Garrett still feeds on humans, he literally carried Pops out to hunt. Caught animals and force fed him.

"You know Garrett kinda creeps me out a little." Emmett gave me his signature booming laugh.

"Yeah, I know Bella, he's actually harmless. He does the same thing to Rosy. Let's just say he appreciates a beautiful woman when he sees one. So, you should actually take it as a compliment. But he's like that creepy Uncle at Thanksgiving, that gets a little too close and a little too handsy. But he would never overstep that. If he ever does, I would be the first one to end his ass.

"But Bella, I have to say. It's a little creepy for me to see you as a full-grown woman. And when I say full-grown, Jesus, Bella, can ya reign in that sexy just a little bit, for Pete sakes, you are my little sister, it's a little disconcerting to have you all Dita Von Teese on us."

"Dita Von Teese?" I asked

"Yeah, you know the Burlesque performer. That's Garrett's nickname for you. He only remembered you from photos of you and Edward. So, when you showed up here, Carlisle didn't warn him that you hand um well grown up. And he said he wasn't sure if you were Jane Russell reincarnate or Dita Von Teese, because you Von Teesed the shit out of him. And He had to go take a cold shower before he could even open his mouth to speak to you."

Emmett and I were both doubled over in laughter at that, because He was right, Garrett was speechless when I walked up the drive.

After we completed my shopping. I got some fresh fruit and yogurt and honey for breakfast as well as fresh spinach and feta to make omelets. Bottled water. Items for salads, chicken and Salmon. I got fruit and nuts for snacks. And my one true indulgence. Cheesecake. I also wanted some booze but Emmett said it would be better if we ordered that to be delivered. He said that was the one true human thing that vampires could indulge in but it took a lot for vampires to get tipsy. So, we would go home and order cases and cases of booze. But I did grab a bottle of tequila and some limes and salt.

On our walk back home. I decided to see how much Emmett truly knew about what I'd been through. "Emmett did Carlisle explain to you what happen to me after you guys left?" Emmett gave me the pity look. Which is why I don't tell people.

"Emmett, look I don't need your pity. Yes, it happened, not once but twice but I…" Emmett then stopped me in my tracks

"TWICE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ok angry Emmett, not a good thing.

"Okay, I take it he didn't tell you about Edward." Emmett then roared, and became even more feral that Carlisle was last night. Thank God there was no one around. Though I'm sure the roar could be heard for miles and someone probably thinks there is a wild animal on the loose.

"That son of a bitch hurt you? Please Bella, please tell me it's not true. He didn't r-r-r…" Emmett couldn't even say the word. He was so hurt, you'd think it happened to him. He threw the water on the ground and busted the entire case. He was about to throw a couple of bags.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" I stopped him. I shook my head. NOT THE FUCKING TEQUILA. I NEED THAT!" I told him.

"Bella honey bear, I'm so sorry. We should have stayed and protected you. We had no idea, we needed to protect you from our own brother. I am going to kill that rat bastard." He said

"Yeah, I think that's kinda the plan. That's why you're here actually. Carlisle wants him and Esme found and killed before I can go back to school and work." I told him.

"Yeah, I thought it was just the wolves. I knew he suspected Esme and Edward. I didn't know it to be true. I certainly didn't know Edward hurt you." He told me.

"Well I just confessed that part to him last night. It was part of my punishment, for not telling him why I changed my name."

"You guys still into that Daddy/Little Girl thing?" Emmett kinda looked at me in disgust.

"Don't fucking judge me Emmett. I never had a parent, I was always the adult in the relationship with my parents. So, it's kinda my thing." I told him

"It's not a judgment. Bella, honest. I mean. Rosy and I get into a little BDSM, so I get it. It's just It seems a little like an incest fantasy." He told me.

"Look at it more like this. I needed my Mom and Dad to set boundaries for me. Keep me safe and protected. Except, my mom was too flighty for that, and my dad, would rather protect and serve the community than me. And it happens to be a turn on for me to have Carlisle treat me like a child when I am out of bounds. Like lying about why I changed my name. I could tell my dad any lie and it was 'okay whatever'. Carlisle won't let me get away with that." I told him

"I don't know how you got away with it with Charlie. Bella, you are an awful liar." We both laughed. "Ok so what's with the name change?"

"Well, Aro is my great-great-great-great, anyway I lost track on how many greats but he's my grandfather. And our family name is Cigno, Italian for Swan. My great-grandmother. Charlie's grandmother was Marie Cigno. She changed it to Marie Swan, when she and my Great-Grandfather Carlo arrived in America. So, when I had grandfather Aro send me back to the States to go to college, I came back as Marie Cigno, in honor of my Great-Grandmother, but also to hide from Edward and Esme."

"So, what exactly did Esme do?"

"She killed my mom and Phil. She snapped their necks and staged the car accident, after beating me and placing me in the car to make it look like an auto accident. I think they meant for me to die in the car with them. But instead I was taken from the hospital. I probably would have died if it weren't for my shield and…" Damn it I almost let it slip

"And what, Bella." Emmett pried"

"And nothing, my shield" I closed my eyes hoping he would just let it go.

"See what I mean about bad lying." Emmett said. "Don't make me go all Dom-Daddy on you little girl. I will spank your ass just like Carlisle will, and I don't want pussy in exchange. I want the truth.

"Emmett please. It's part of my secret I don't want anyone to know just yet. So, please promise me you won't tell anyone." I asked him

"Bella, you are my little sister. I only want to protect you. You can trust your big brother. If you don't want me to tell I won't. But if it's going to put you in danger..." He said

"It's not like that. I… I have two more gifts no one knows about. One I don't know how to control and it only happened that one time, so I don't know if I just willed it to happen, or if it's an actual gift. But the other, I think manifested it's self out of self-preservation. Because I've been hurt so many times. But I teleported out of the car. That's how I wasn't killed. One minute I was in the car going over the overpass and the next I was laying outside on the highway watching it go over."

"Well Bella could you have just been thrown from the car?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett. The Car was falling. I was in it. Then suddenly I saw orbs and I was on the ground at the top of the highway looking at it continuing to fall."

"So, you orbed out of the car, like Leo and Paige on Charmed?" He asked

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." I told him.

"So, you're a whitelighter" Emmett gave me a booming laugh.

"Fuck you Em, I'm not dead."

"How do you know Bella?" Emmett asked

"Well if I were dead, could I be raped?" I asked.

"I don't know. Leo got Piper knocked up. Twice" He replied

"Hmmm, point taken. I don't think I'm dead. How can I be sure?" I asked

"Well, have you bled since that happened?"

"Yeah Em, I still bleed, I still blush, my heart still beats. I'd say I'm alive"

"It was a joke, Bella. You are so silly."

"So, what's the other gift?" Just then we arrived at the house to blacked out SUV'S with the Volturi flag on the front, parked in the drive. And my grandfather comes out the door.

"GRANDFATHER, What a surprise. What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 10

**CPOV**

Oh Shit, I forgot to tell Bella her grandfather was coming, I was hoping not to spring it on her as a surprise.

But they are here now what can I do about it. As we waited for Emmett and Isabella to return from the market, I sat down with Aro and told him what all we had learned so far.

I told him what she told me last night, but also that we became aware through Alice's gift those two bumfucks were on their way here.

"I know, Carlisle." Was all he replied.

"You know that they are coming here?" I asked him

"Yes, I know. It was actually I, who encouraged them to meet me here. They think; however, they are coming here to witness the death of the human girl, and your demise. They don't know that it is them who will meet their demise."

"Aro, she doesn't know that they are coming. I didn't want her here to witness this. I do not want her to get hurt. She could…"

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. You know you worry too much. I am also quite disappointed in you. I see that you take my granddaughter for granted, just as every other vampire does, and think her to be a poor helpless human. My granddaughter is a very gifted human. Extremely gifted. She even goes so far as to hide those gifts, until it is to her advantage. She thinks we don't know, another vampire tried to harm her. I and everyone in the castles knows why and how that vampire no longer exist. It is because of my granddaughter." I hadn't the faintest idea what Aro was talking about. But just then I see Bella and Emmett walking up the drive and noticing the additional vehicles that littered the drive.

"So, what other gifts?" I hear Emmett say to her just as Aro exits the front door to greet her.

"GRANDFATHER, What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Bella, Baby Girl, with everything that happened last night, I forgot to tell you he was coming."

"Well that's fine, but that still doesn't tell me why he's here." She replied

"Is it against the law for a grandfather to visit his granddaughter?" Aro asked Bella

"No, I guess not grandfather, but is something wrong. I mean less than 24 hours ago, I learned I mated to the one man I thought broke my heart. He called you and asked if he could marry me, you don't give me an answer, but, yet here you are." She replied to him.

"Oh, my beauty." Aro stated placing his fingertips under her chin. "First, I need to have that bond verified. So, Let's go inside and greet your uncles, shall we?"

"Uncles Marcus and Caius are here too?" Aro eyes widen and he nodded fervently.

"OK WHAT GIVES, GRANDFATHER?" Bella knew something was up. Aro looked up briefly and met my eyes. I furrowed my brow and gave the very slightest shake of my head.

"Whatever, do you mean, dear child? I just told you why we are here."

"Yeah you did, and you didn't. I know that you could have sent Marcus alone, with only Renata, or Demetri, or even Felix…." She then walked into the house to see all the above she just mentioned plus a few more guard member.

Shit! This is about to turn into a cluster fuck. My mind is turning over sideways trying to figure out how NOT to tell her what we have planned. I certainly did not think this through. I just have to bite the bullet.

"Isabella, Sweetheart." I said to her as I got down on one knee. "The day I first laid eyes on you, sitting there in that hospital room, I knew you meant the world to me. I didn't know yet how or why. It was not until your 18th birthday, that I knew you were meant to be mine for eternity. But it was not until I thought you were lost to me forever, that I realized you are my world, and there is no such thing as eternity, if you are not in it. So, Isabella Marie Cigno-Swan, would you please, do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I pulled out the Tiffany's box. I pulled the top off the little blue box with white ribbon, to reveal the ring.

She looked at the ring, and then into my eyes with tear threatening to escape from her eyes. "Carlisle Cullen. I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, and am so in love with you at this moment it hurts. So Yes, Carlisle, I would love nothing more than to be your wife."

Marcus then stepped to us. "My Isabella, you look absolutely radiant, you are glowing, my dear child. I can see the love written all over you." He said as he kissed her cheek. I don't think I have ever witnessed a bond thread so tightly woven. Carlisle, Isabella, I bless this bond, and I bless your upcoming nuptials." Marcus held our hands in his.

"Now Isabella, the reason, I have asked the family to be here, I would like them to help us celebrate our engagement. So, I would like to throw an engagement party for us before we go back to New Hampshire."

"Actually, Carlisle. Is it possible for us to be married before we go back to New Hampshire?" Bella asked. I furrowed my brow.

"Why so soon, Baby girl.? I asked her, don't you want a big wedding with…" she interrupted me

"No, Carlisle, I don't. I have no other family, all the family I have is already here. I have already waited 8 years for this day to come. I don't want to wait any longer. The only reason I came back here to the states was to find you. Now that I have, I want you. All of you, not just in body but in name."

"My baby girl, I cannot deny you anything, I will give you whatever your heart desires." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I could feel my erection beginning to strain against my pants. Isabella, then whispered in my ear. "I do not wish to deny you either, is it possible to clear the house?" Jasper then came and whispered in her ear.

"We are vampire's darlin', we can hear you." Everyone started laughing

"STUPID VAMPIRE HEARING." She then stormed off into the kitchen to put away her shopping.

She returned with a bowl of yogurt, with fruit granola and honey, and sat down to eat her breakfast.

"So, guys," she started after finishing her breakfast. "Are we still going out clubbing tonight? I really need to blow off some steam, and I think dancing and a few drinks are in order." She stated. All the kids of course were all in. She then walked up to her grandfather.

"How about you, are you coming with us?" She asked Aro

"Oh dear, child I am not sure that would be appropriate." Aro stated.

"OH, Grampa, stop being an old fuddie duddie." Bella stated placing her arms around her grandfather's neck and batting her eyelashes. Technically, you are younger than I am you know. You are only 23 while I'm 26. I think it's time for you to have some fun for a change. She stated to him. Even though I respect you as much older, because of your vampire age. Have some fun with me. PLEASE?" She then gave him the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. Let's see him get out of that one.

"How on earth can I deny that?" Aro said. SUCKER! I thought to myself.

"GREAT! It will be fun, I promise." She told him.

"Rose, Char, Alice and I are just going to make a trip to the mall. We're going to pick out something for you to wear." She told us. I'm gonna take a quick shower, and wash my run off me and change. Girls, I'll be down in about 30 min. That will give us some time to catch up before tonight." She told the girls.

When Isabella, came back down in an off the shoulder red top and black skinny jeans that made her ass stand out, I swear, I didn't want her to leave my sight.

"Fuck, Baby girl. Maybe I should go with you to be on the safe side." I told her.

"No, No. You stay here and work out whatever it is the entire Volturi guard came for, that you don't want me to know about, while I have some girl time." She then gave me a passionate kiss, before flitting out the door with the other girls.

How the fuck does she do that? I think to myself.

About 3 hours later, the girls come back with so many bags of clothes, it seems like they bought the entire mall. I don't know what has gotten into Isabella lately, but the Isabella I know hated shopping.

"What in the hell?" I asked. "Baby you hate shopping."

"Oh Daddy, that was teenage Bella. I am a grown woman now. I have learned the gift of fashion. Though I still don't take advantage as much as this one." Pointing to Alice. "I still know how to get my shopping on. Now, everyone needs to get the fuck out of here for about an hour. I need some alone time with my fiancé." Everyone just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Did she stutter? GET THE FUCK OUT. NOW!" I shouted at them as I picked up Isabella and ran with her upstairs.

"This is still my house you know." I heard Garrett as I slammed the bedroom door.

Isabella, then starts to wiggle out of her jeans and has her sweater off in a flash. "Come here big daddy, I have been thinking of nothing but getting back to that big dick of yours." She tells me as she drops to her knees. She pulls down my sweats. Thank god for going commando. But I pick her up and lay her down on the bed.

"No, baby girl. I need my dick in your sweet cunt now." I do take a moment to take in the black lace and silk bra and thong set she is wearing, and I praise the heavens for Agent Provocateur. I take my time and remove her thong, because I definitely wanted to see these again. I then take the time to unhook her bra and remove it. After that, I dive into her pussy. I place her legs on my shoulders.

"YES DADDY, JUST LIKE THAT!" She screams. She feels so fucking good, it takes everything in me not to fuck her at vampire speed. But I still fuck her hard and fast. She then takes her legs and braces them back with her own arms and spreads herself as wide open as she can. She then takes her fingers and plays with her clit. She pants and moans as I continue to fuck her. Then her cum starts pouring out of her like water.

"FUCK, CARLISLE. SO FUCKING GOOD MAKE ME CUM LIKE THAT AGAIN PLEASE." She screams. But I remove my cock and insert three fingers in her pussy and use my tongue on her clit. I thrust my fingers in and out of her.

"UUUUUNNNNGGGG!" is all she is able to phrase as I thrust in and out of her wet pussy. As I continue my ministration, I am then rewarded with the nectar of the gods as she squirts into my mouth. I lap up every drop that she is offering me before I thrust my cock back into her.

We continue for at least an hour, until I can tell she is too fatigued to continue. I have lost count how many times we each have cum. But Isabella is drenched in sweat and cum and thoroughly sated. I then run her a bubble bath, and I get in with her.

"Isabella, darling, when do you want to get married?" I asked her.

"I just want a small ceremony here, with our family before we leave." She tells me. "I'm sure the girls will be glad to take over the details. Especially Alice."

"So, you don't want a honeymoon?" I ask her.

"Maybe a few days, but what about my internship?" she asks

"Bella honey, I know you worked very hard to get where you are, but I want to spend eternity with you. Do you realize you will be 30, before you complete your internship? I am not saying that's old, but you do realize you will be 7 years older than me."

"OH, My God, you are right. So, when do you want to change me?" she asks. However, before I can answer I hear Aro downstairs.

"You will not be changing her anytime soon. I want another grandchild." He says like a petulant child having a temper tantrum. We both look at each other wide eyed. We then hear everyone exclaims.

"ARO!"

We then here him reply. "Oops."


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

 **WHY ARE THEY HERE! "WHY ARE THEY STILL HERE?" I asked Carlisle. "WE ASKED THEM TO LEAVE US! OH MY GOD, OMG OH MY GOD! MY GRANDFATHER JUST HEARD US HAVING SEX! ITS BAD ENOUGH THE BOYS WALKED IN ON ME GIVING YOU A BLOW JOB, NOW THIS!"** I realize I am probably shrieking at this point. But I am livid.

Carlisle begins to get out of the bath, **"OH NO YOU DON'T! EACH OF YOU BRING YOUR ASSES BACK IN HERE NOW!"** he says as he grabs a towel and wraps it low on his sexy ass.

I sit in the tub for a moment more with my head in my hands. I cannot believe them. Wait, did he say another grandchild? "FUCK!"

"Language Granddaughter." I hear Aro say from down stairs.

I am up out of the bath now

"NO ISABELLA!" I hear Carlisle growl just as I am slipping on water and soap. I feel myself falling backward and bracing for my eminent crash to the floor. I close my eyes and wait for it. But it never comes. I open my eyes and look into the topaz orbs of my lover.

"Baby girl." He says as he now places me upright from my near fall. He then brings me to his chest. "Oh, my baby girl, I could have lost you just then. You nearly hit your head on the bathtub." He then grabs a towel and wraps around me. I walk out of the bathroom and everyone is now in our bedroom

" **WHAT THE FUCK!"** I say to them, "Are we not allowed any privacy?" I ask

"Belly, honey we are sorry, but as vampires, you kind of just get used to it. You just never realized with Eddie boy, that you may have been in your room, when Rosie and I, or Jasper and Alice were, you know." Em said to me,

"Em, that's kind of not the point. I couldn't hear you. I don't have vampire hearing. You guys on the other hand, know you can hear us. Why are you here? We asked you to leave?" I asked them

"We weren't here for the, um, you know, I promise. We did leave." Jasper assured me. "But you said an hour. So, we came back. You were in the bath, so we tried to be quiet. Until your grandfather, spilled the beans that we were back." Jasper explained. "We only came up when we heard you slipping getting out of the bathtub. We're sorry Bella for invading your privacy, and for this morning".

"Well thank you Jasper. I accept your apology." I say to him "But can you leave now please so I can get decent. I look among the eyes looking at me and Aro is not here.

"Will you please tell my grandfather, I will be down to kick his sparkly ass in just a moment." I said to them and they all left the room.

"Bella sweetheart are you alright?" Carlisle said to me checking me over for injury. He then begin to lick and nip and mark me

"Carlisle, while I understand the need to keep me safe and make me yours. We don't have time for this right now. We have an ancient vampire's ass to kick. What does Aro mean by another grandchild?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, Isabella. This is the second time he has mentioned that. When I asked his permission for your hand in marriage, he pretty much alluded to the same thing with me."

'Well let's get this cleared up now shall we." I kissed him passionately before I put on my robe and we headed downstairs.

Aro was sitting at the dining room table when we went down, with his eyes bright red and exuberant.

"Grandfather, please explain. I've always thought vampires were sterile. That was one of the things that Rosalie and I had differences regarding. She was envious because I was giving up my human life with abandon. The one thing she always wanted was children." I look over to Rosalie as she casted her eyes downward in shame.

"Granddaughter, while a female vampire's bodies would not allow a change to accommodate a fetus. A male vampire is not sterile. As long as there is a human host, a male vampire is quite capable of producing offspring. And I would like my family tree to continue to grow, now that I know it still exists." Aro explains to me.

I immediately place my hand on what I believe is my empty womb. I then look to Carlisle, whom at this point looks to be in shock.

"Grandfather, since you seem to know so much, can vampires go into shock?" I ask him. That seem to knock Carlisle back to reality. Because he then walks over to me and gets down on his knees, places his hand over mine and pulls me too him. He then looks up at me with unshed venom tears in his eyes.

"You could be carrying my child?" Carlisle said to me. "I never fathomed it were even possible, that I could have a child of my own flesh and blood. Will you, Isabella? Will you have a child with me?"

I go to respond, and Marcus clears his throat. "I can tell you that's its' too late if the answer is no."

"You can tell that I am pregnant?" I ask Marcus with serious doubt in my voice.

"I can only tell you that there is a third thread forming, intertwining within your bond. It is faint, that it is easily missed. But there nonetheless." He tells me

My head starts to spin. Just before everything goes black, I hear "NO, NO, NO, NO ISABELLA!"

I don't know what happened, but I suddenly wake up, in bed, and Marcus, Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper are in a heated discussion.

"I will take care of them, if it is the last thing I do, but not now. I will not leave Isabella, not now. Not with her carrying my child." Carlisle says to me

"Then let us do this for you, now. Those dogs deserve to pay for what they did to her. Especially now that we know the truth." Jasper said to Carlisle

"We already have to deal with Edward and Esme coming here. At least she is here where I know she is safe. I really wish I had gotten her back to Italy before we had to deal with any of this." Carlisle replied.

"Guys quiet, she is waking up, listen, her heart rate has picked up." Emmett says to them.

"Well, are you going to let me in on what you are talking about? Or am I to be kept in the dark as always because the little feeble human doesn't know her ass from a hole in the ground?" I ask them. They only look at me as though I have lost my mind.

"You know what, never mind. Carlisle, I thought you were different. You are just like every other vampire that has entered my life. You all think you know what is best for me. Not trusting me to be able to handle the details of my own life." I start to cry now, and I know it is just because I am upset. But the emotions are just getting in the way. "Grandfather, please take me back to Italy, it was a mistake coming here."

"Isabella, please, my beloved. Don't do this. I am sorry, I will tell you, but please do not leave me." Carlisle says to me.

"Carlisle Cullen, I love you with my entire heart, soul, body and mind. But I will not be treated like some porcelain doll, that will crack at the slightest bit of stress. If it involves me and my life and wellbeing, I want, no, I deserve to know. Especially now, If I will have a child now to also protect, you have to tell me what is going on." I told him.

Carlisle then sits on the bed. He pulls me into his lap. He then nuzzles into my neck and begins licking to mark me.

"Carlisle Cullen, enough with the marking. I understand you need to scent me. But you had better stop with the marking and start talking." I told him.

"I think you'd better let us explain. Carlisle is quite feral at the moment, and he can't just stop especially since his beast feels you are in danger. Aro explains to me.

"Isabella, my child. When Edward captured you. We found you not only beaten raped and drugged. But also, pregnant. While we are not sure if it was from him, or the wolves. You miscarried shortly after you arrived in Volterra due to the drugs you had been given.

Shortly before we were to leave Volterra yesterday. I received a call from Esme and Edward, notifying us that they knew where the human girl was that Carlisle had. I talked them into coming here. They think they are coming here to witness the extermination of the human and Carlisle. They are coming for their own demise." He told me.

"And how do they know that I am here?" I asked. And what is to stop Edward from just reading your thoughts from a far, and then fleeing?

"That would be my doing in a way love. Carlisle said. "I had many people looking for you. One of the people I had looking was my dear friend Eleazar, from the Denali coven. I was so excited that I'd found you, I called Eleazer, and invited him to the engagement party. Do you remember when Laurant wanted to flee from James?" I nodded. "Well, I sent him to Denali. He became involved with one of the Succubae sisters, and she thought him to be her mate. When he was killed by the wolves, she blamed you, not Victoria for his death."

"Well fuck me, why is it always blame the human? I don't put a gun to these vampire's heads and make them do anything. Why can't they just be responsible for their own actions? So, anyway, let me guess, she told Esme and Edward?"

"Yes, my love. I'm so sorry I didn't know. None of us did. Alice had a vision, they were coming. And it was confirmed by Aro." Carlisle said to me.

"They are not due to arrive for another day or so. I arranged for them to meet me at a specific location. We would then travel here together, under the guise of coming to capture you and Carlisle." Aro told us.

"But that is not what you are concerned about?" I said, and Carlisle stiffened. "You are concerned about leaving me." He then closed his eyes and took a deep unneeded breath, before letting out a huge sigh.

"Isabella, I was going to send you back to Italy…" I then began to struggle against him as he held on to me pulling me to himself.

"Isabella, please my beloved let me explain. Not for good. I was not leaving you for good love, just to keep you safe. I am going back to Forks and La Push, I am going to destroy those dogs and burn the reservation to the ground."

" **WELL YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THERE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE THERE THAT DO NOT DESERVE TO DIE FOR THE THREE THAT HURT ME!"** I screamed at him.

"Isabella, sweetheart…"

 **"NO, CARLISLE. IF YOU DO THIS. IF YOU HURT JACOB, AND SAM AND YOUNG SETH. I SWEAR TO YOU CARLISLE CULLEN, ON THE LIFE OF OUR CHILD. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU."** I became hysterical at that point. I took his ring off and threw it at him and ran to my grandfather's arms.

"Take me back to Italy, now grandfather. I have made a huge mistake." I told him sobbing uncontrollably.

"Are you sure granddaughter?" Aro asked me.

"Grandfather, how can I love a man, that will harm innocent women and children for the actions of 3 evil men. He is no better than Victoria, or Laurant's mate for that matter." I just need to go back to New Hampshire to get my things." I then went into the closet, and changed into a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt and my running shoes.

I came out an Carlisle was at the door, holding the ring up to me, while on his knees. "Isabella, you are the love of my life. I would gladly lay down my life for you. You are right, my thinking was no better than that of Victoria or Irina. I'm sorry. I was thinking irrationally. But please Isabella, do not do this." Carlisle begged me. I stood there for a moment.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. But I have to go. I need time to think." I told him as I walked past him and down the stairs.

"Isabella, my granddaughter. I am going to send you back with Marcus and Demetri and Felix. I am going to stay here and deal with Edward and Esme, along with Caius and the rest. I will see you back in Volterra." He told me. I kissed him and walked out the door with Marcus, Demetri and Felix. We got into one of the blacked-out SUVs and drove away.


	13. Chapter 12

**CPOV**

It took me a few minutes to realize what just happened. I was losing her again. She was leaving again. I wasn't sending her just to be safe, she was leaving me. I looked around at Aro. He was just staring at me.

"Well fuck boy, it took you long enough to wake up." He said with a frown on his face. "Well, are you going after her or what?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. Was he serious. He agreed to send her back. But I didn't have time to debate that with him right now.

I quickly ran into the closet at got fully dressed and was headed down the stairs in a flash at vampire speed and out the door. I caught her scent immediately, and followed it. I quickly caught up with the blacked-out SUV, and opened the door so quickly and roughly it nearly came off the car.

"Where do you think you are going, Baby Girl?" I asked her as I climbed into the SUV. "Stop this goddamned car." I yelled at Felix. Felix quickly pulled the car over on the road.

"Do you really think I would let you leave me carrying my child, Isabella?" I asked her. She hung her head and began to cry. I gripped her chin roughly and forced her head up to look at me.

"Isabella, I would never intentionally hurt you. I would do anything and everything, in my power to protect you. Now that you have brought it to my attention, how what I have planned would hurt you. I will not go to the reservation just yet." She opened her mouth to speak. I gave her a look and held my finger up. She immediately closed her mouth and nodded her head.

"Those men, if you could even dare call them men, deserve what I have planned and more. However. I will obviously need to give more thought, into how I plan to achieve this. I may require the assistance of the Alpha and Pack leaders. But make no mistake, Isabella, they will be dealt with, and will not end until they are dead and in the ground.

And as for you running away, this will end today. From the both of us. We will work out our problems. No more running from each other. Is that understood?" I asked her. Though her eyes were still filled with tears, the look in them held so much love and adoration for me. She then attacked my lips with hers.

"I love you, Carlisle Cullen." She said when she finally released my lips and came up to breathe. There was a chuckle behind us as I finally realized we had an audience.

"Marcus, I do need you to go on to Dartmouth." I told him. Isabella needs to be placed on hiatus from the university and internship indefinitely. I understand Aro has royal paperwork to be given to the administrators?" I asked him

"Yes, it is on Royal Volterra letterhead. I will submit it at once.

"Unfortunately, my little pregnant fiancée, you will not be going back as soon as we had hoped. Are you still wanting a quick wedding?"

"You bet your sweet sexy ass I do. I can't wait for you to be mine." She told me as she kissed my lips.

"I have been yours, from the first night you called me, daddy." I told her, amidst groans coming from the others in the car. "Oh, shut it!" I growled playfully.

"Are you ready for us to take you back now?" Felix asked

"No Felix I think I'll just run back with my mate. You guys go ahead to New Hampshire." I told them. I then grasped Isabella's hand and we exited the car. The vehicle then took off down the road. I quickly grasped Isabella by her thighs and wound her legs around my waist as I then gripped her ass. I gave her one swift swat.

"Hey, what was that for?" She asked.

"That was for running from me." I told her. She then ground her pelvis into my now hardening cock.

"Little girl, do you know what you do to me?" I said to her as I gripped her ass tighter and ground her more into my dick. "I want to take off for the woods and take you right now." I could now smell her arousal and feel her wet core through her yoga pants.

"Well that's just fucking disgusting." I froze at the sound of the voice I hoped to never hear again.

"What the fuck do you want Esme? You have your little boy toy. Now leave us alone." I growled at her while placing Isabella back on her feet and shielding her behind me.

"She is certainly a persistent little cock roach. I guess I need a can of raid to kill her. Stomping on her certainly doesn't do the trick." Esme said a she looked down her nose at Isabella.

"Bitch, who the hell do you think you are calling a cock roach, you used up bitty. You obviously don't know who I am, or what I am capable of." I couldn't hold my chuckle at that comment.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, whore. And what a laugh calling me used up, that pussy's been used up so many times, it's a good thing Carlisle is a vampire, or who knows what type of disease he may have caught."

"Well, I guess that goes for your new husband as well, as he couldn't seem to keep his dick out of it, against my protest. So much so, He even took to drugging me, so I couldn't protest any longer.

"YOU ARE LYING, BITCH!" But she studied Isabella's eyes and saw there was nothing but truth in them. "EDWAAAAAAARD!" Esme screeched like a banshee. Edward then came flying through the trees.

"YOU RAPED HER?" YOU COULDN'T JUST DRAIN HER, YOU HAD TO FUCK HER?" She screamed as she punched and pushed him with each word. It was then I noticed Isabella's concentration on the two of them. As I heard and smelled my family coming toward us, Esme and Edward immediately burst into flames.

"FUCK ME SIDEWAYS, BELLY BOO!" Emmett exclaimed as I turned and saw everyone except Aro's mouth agape. "Is this the gift you were telling me about?" He asked her. She didn't respond as her eyes and foot found fascination with something on the ground.

"What is she?" I asked Aro.

"We're not exactly sure if she is a fire starter, or an Elemental. We've only known about the fire. However, it has also been suggested that her extreme tears can start a thunder storm, since we had many, while she was in Volterra." Aro stated to me. Now it was my turn to drop my mouth open as I watch my former son and ex-wife engulfed in fire, with purple smoke billowing into the clouds.

"She's absolutely an elemental, though It's hard to tell in her human form to what extent." A familiar Spanish accent said as it came closer to our group.

"Eleazar, what are you doing here so soon?" I asked him.

"We caught wind of Irina telling the duo of your wedding plans, and decided you may need help if they started trouble. However, I see this remarkable human, has taken care of the situation." Eleazar told us.

It was then I noticed Isabella's weakened state. She was about to faint. I caught her in my arms, moments before she hit the ground. Blood then started to leak from her nose. My eyes then turned black from the smell of her blood. Everyone then scattered at the smell of her blood, except Aro.

"She is of my blood. The scent of her blood does not affect me." He said as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to me.

"What is happening to her?" I asked him.

"She will be fine. It's best for her not to use this gift until she is a vampire, as she uses too much energy to use the gift, which causes her to faint and have nosebleeds. We need to get her back and let her rest. She will be fine. That is what alerted me to the gift. The vampire that was missing, we never found him. But found Isabella, near a pile of ash, fainted and nose bleeding. But also, her clothing ripped. We deduced what may have happened. Then often she would cry so hard and long, from missing you, and all the other mental pain she suffered. Once the storms had stopped, we would often find her in bed, unconscious, and nose bleeding. That was why it was suggested the gift of being elemental. Come, Carlisle. Let's get her back home.

"Aro, would you mind. I think I may need to hunt, before I go back. Though I would never hurt her. The burn in my throat is a little much." I told him.

"Of course, not son, but that is why, you needed to stop this unnatural feeding habit. Do you understand, once Isabella progresses in this pregnancy, she will require human blood?" Aro said with much amusement on his face.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Go on, feed. I will explain once you return to the house. I will put my granddaughter to bed and take care of her until you return. He cradled her close to his chest and took off at vampire speed toward the house.


	14. Chapter 13

**Aro POV**

I ran back to the house with Isabella. Her nose had stopped bleeding before we arrived, but she was still unconscious.

My poor child, what was I to do with her? She has been through so much in her short life, and yet so much more to go through. How I wished she never gotten involved in our world, yet I am ecstatic, to know my family continues, and will continue on with my newest grandchild. We must do everything in our power to protect her and my legacy. This child and the child she carries are my legacy. I love her with every ounce of my un-beating heart.

"Aro, how is she? Carlisle asked me as he came into the room.

"The nosebleed has stopped, but she needs to rest to regain her strength. She will be out for at least a day. I want to get blood in her. With her now pregnant, even though the child is in its very early stages and will not require it, but her loss of blood. I actually thing she requires a transfusion." I told Carlisle.

"Please explain this pregnancy me to Aro. You're telling me that as a human, Isabella will require blood, as in constant transfusion?" He asked me.

"While transfusion will work, it's better for mother and baby, if she drinks the blood. Carlisle this baby will not be human, nor will it be full vampire. He or she will be a crossbreed. Some cultures called them hybrids, some Dhampir.

"Dhampirs exist? I thought them to be a myth." He told me.

"You know Carlisle for such an educated man, you are dim sometimes. I think you spend too much time in the human world and not enough time studying vampire history. Human's think vampires and werewolves are a myth. Why on earth would Dhampirs be? I think it's time you come back to Volterra, and study the archives. After all, Isabella is a Volterra Princess now. We have an excellent human hospital in Volterra, St Marcos Hospital, which of course we own. You could work there, if you and Isabella insist on continuing your medical careers. However, as Volturi Princess, Isabella, will never want for a thing her entire existence. I only went along with this whole, coming back, because I knew she would never be happy until she found you. Though I wanted to just have your ass hauled into Volterra. She wouldn't have any of that. All it takes is those fucking doe eyes and pout and she will have you eating out of her hand." I told him with a chuckle.

"But the one thing I will not cave on, is this quick wedding bullshit, though I can have it arranged as quickly as possible, The Princess of Volterra deserves a proper Royal Wedding." I told him.

"I don't know about that Aro, though we have this whole other aspect of our relationship. Isabella really doesn't like to be told what to do." Carlisle.

"Oh, don't I know it, but I have tactics of my own, dear boy. Watch and learn. Now come, let Isabella rest, we have a Royal wedding to plan." I told him.

"I don't want to leave her now." He told me.

"Oh please, Carlisle. Nothing is going to happen to her. You can hear her breathing from downstairs, just as well from up here.

"Well you've been with her for the last 8 years, I've only had her back in my life for a few days and I can't stand to be apart from her a second longer." Oh my god he is so pussy whipped.

"Fine, fine. Then neither of you will have any input into the wedding. It will be in one week. I would prefer her not to be showing for the wedding, which she should be in about another two weeks. I told him.

"Aro, wait. Don't go. I need you to explain, this pregnancy to me. Can't you have Jane, or the brothers start the plans? Since you know what I am in for, and you insist on giving me information on obviously a need to know basis. I want to know what Isabella and I are in for." He told me.

"No Carlisle. Look, I promise to tell you everything I know. But I want to prepare to leave as soon as Marcus, Demetri and Felix return. But I want to give you and Isabella all the information you both will need when she wakes. So, you stay here with her if that's what you need to do. But in case you have forgotten, I also am running an Empire." I get up and leave the room. Before I can make it to the door, I hear him purring and licking Isabella to mark her. I just shake my head and laugh to myself. I swear, this Dom Daddy shit is for the birds. My granddaughter rules that man.

 **BPOV**

I wake up to a purring Carlisle. He sounds like a big jungle cat purring to get his belly rubbed. It's actually quite cute. And the licking and marking. My god, I swear. Unfortunately, I am too weak to protest.

"Carlisle sweetheart, what happened. Why am I so weak?" I ask him. He stops and pulls me closer to him, but nuzzles into my neck.

"Isabella, baby, you had a little incident, where you killed Edward and Esme." I chuckle at his choice of words.

"Oh, is that all. Well then. Wait. You saw me use my gift?" I asked softly, I'm too weak to go into full panic. I am actually afraid of this gift. What if I accidentally harm or kill him. I try to sit up, but my head is killing me, like I have a hangover. My hand immediately goes to my head.

"Do you have a headache. Here let me get you something for that. Are you hungry? I think Alice made you dinner. I can get you something to eat." Okay what the fuck is going on now?

"Yes, Carlisle, I would like something for my headache and something to eat would be nice. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Then you can come back and tell me what's wrong."

"How the fuck, do you do that, Isabella? Do you have another gift you are hiding? How do you always know when I need to tell you something? Idiot. He is such man.

"Yes, I have another gift, I wouldn't say I'm hiding it though. About 50% of the world's population have some form of it. It's called woman's intuition." There was a round of laughter from down stairs. We have really got to get our own place.

Alice comes up then with my dinner of Baked Salmon, brown rice and steamed broccoli. And a slice of cheesecake for dessert, and two bottles of water.

"Isabella, my beloved. Please eat first. Here, take the aspirin." He then opens a bottle of water. "Aro, do you want to bring your ancient ass in here since this is all your idea? I don't need to be beat up for what you did. Let her set your ass on fire." Carlisle says with a scowl on his face. Oh boy, whatever it is, if grandfather has something to do with it. Then I'm fucked. My grandfather then walks in the room with his devious yet delighted game face on. _Oh yeah, I'm royally fucked_. No pun intended.

"Isabella, my favorite granddaughter." He says to me.

"Come off it Aro, I'm your only granddaughter." I tell him every time he says it.

"While that may be true, it doesn't make you any less my favorite." He says as he lifts my chin and kisses my forehead. He is such a manipulative ass. But I love my grandfather too.

"Now granddaughter, this two-day quick wedding thing is nonsense. You are the Royal heir to the Volturi throne. And as such, you deserve a Royal Wedding. Now I have already started the arrangements. And as not to draw it out, it will be in one week.

"Grandfather, you know I don't like people fawning over me, and drawing attention to myself.

"Awww, Isabella. Please won't you let me do this for you. You know I never got to give my own daughter a wedding. Would you really deny me this Isabella? You are my only living heir." I chuckled at that.

"I don't know how long I am going to allow you to play the only living heir card. But no grandfather, I won't deny you this. We will have a Royal Wedding in one week." I say to him with a smile. Carlisle is standing there in awe of our exchange with his mouth nearly hitting the floor. "Close your mouth dear, you are attracting flies.

"Oh Isabella, it's not some game or card I'm playing. But.." he says with a chuckle. "can I try one more?" I giggle at that. But I now look at Carlisle's face, and he has a smug look on his face now. So, this must be big and something Carlisle knows I am definitely going to turn down.

"Go ahead, let's hear it." I say to him, as I finish my dinner and start on my dessert and the other bottle of water.

"I think after you and Carlisle are married, you should live in Volterra. You will have your own wing, with as much privacy as you require. Once you're turned and have control past your newborn stage, If you want to go and continue your medical career, you can, at St Marcos Hospital in Volterra. But of course, it's totally up to you." He tells me. I think about it for a moment. Then I look at Carlisle.

"Grandfather, I don't think it's an unreasonable offer. But I would like to talk it over with Carlisle. After all this isn't just about me anymore. He is going to be my husband, and the head of our family." I then place my hand over my womb. "It's really up to him where he wants to raise our family. So, I won't rule it out. But we will discuss it together." I say as I reach for Carlisle's hand. He walks over to me and takes my hand and raises it to his lips for a kiss.

"You are way too wise for your years, my child. I will leave you two then. I would like to leave for Volterra as soon as you feel up to it though. The wives have already started preparations on the wedding." I roll my eyes at that. Of course, they have.

"I love you Grandfather." I told him. He takes my food tray as he goes back downstairs.

"You are the most remarkable woman I have ever met, Isabella. As long as you are with me, I don't care where we live. As long as you are by my side, is all that matters." Carlisle told me before climbing in bed with me and pulling me close.

"Baby, I'm still rather tired. Can you help me up for a human moment, then I think I'd like to get some more sleep." I told him.

"Of course, my beloved." He says as he lifts me from the bed once I secure my arms around his neck.

"So, did I kick ass today or what?" We both laugh as he carries me into the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

After a couple of days, we all were packed and heading to the airport to fly to Italy. Aro had to summon two more SUV's for everyone including luggage.

I finally officially met Eleazar and his mate Carmen, they were both originally from Spain, and had thick Spanish accents. The Succubae sisters were very nice and very beautiful, however Aro commanded Demetri and Felix to stay behind to bring Irina to trial. The other sisters were not pleased with this, but they understood.

The most surprising outcome of all this is that Kate, is Creeper Uncle Garrett's mate. They are practically inseparable. It seems, my fiancé's hand at matchmaking paid off, even if he was just trying to get the guy laid.

I still seemed to be really weak and tired all the time, and hungry as a bear. I didn't think it possible for me to be feeling the symptoms of pregnancy already, but I was craving food I hadn't eaten in years. I literally begged Carlisle to make me the French toast and bacon breakfast this morning, that only days ago I had practically bitten his head off about. Now on the way to the airport, I made my grandfather stop at a McD's for a quarter pounder with cheese, large fries and a chocolate shake.

"Are you sure about that, Little girl?" Carlisle asked me. "You had a really big breakfast."

"I know I did, but I am starving. I don't know why." I told him.

"Baby, I really don't think it's a good idea." Carlisle said with concern written on his face.

"AW come on Carlisle, one burger, fries and shake, won't kill me." I told him. I even gave him the puppy dog eyes and pout. "Pweeese." He just shook his head and laughed.

"You are going to be the death of me. How can I deny you anything?" He said. I bounced in my seat and clapped my hands, like a 6-year-old, instead of a 26-year-old.

An hour later, as the private Volturi jet was taxiing the runway, my stomach flipped, and I turned green. "Please stop the plane!" I screamed as I jetted up from my seat to the bathroom. Carlisle was up in a flash right behind me. I slammed and locked the bathroom.

"Isabella Swan, you open this door this instant." He screamed as he pounded on the door.

 _UUURRRRAAAK_

"Bella!" Carlisle was still pounding on the door.

 _UUURRRRAAAK_

"Baby, please open the door."

 _UUURRRRAAAK_

"Go…UHHG, away Carlisle. You don't need… _UUURRRRAAAK! OH GOD,_ to see this." I told him while still praying to the porcelain god.

"Bella, Baby, I've been a Doctor for more years than I care to count. Believe me when I tell you, I've seen much worse." He told me. "I love you, Bella. Nothing you can do will ever disgust me. Please just let me in, I prefer not to destroy the bathroom door of your grandfather's plane." He told me.

I laughed at the irony of what he just said. If he really wanted in, he could have easily broken in. So, I reached up and unlocked the door. I was still too weak at the moment to stand, so I laid my head on the cool porcelain toilet after unlocking the door.

"Aww, Baby girl. Are you okay?" he asked as he came and picked me up off the floor in his strong arms. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I tried to tell you before, that even if you weren't pregnant, eating at McDonald's was a bad idea. If you haven't eaten that kind of junk food, in 8 years. Eating it now, your body would reject it." He then sat me on the counter. He went out and grabbed my overnight bag from the overhead and brought it to me, along with a bottle of water. After I got my toothbrush and toothpaste out, brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with the water. He slung the bag over his shoulder, kissed me on the forehead, nose and then chastely on the lips, before picking me up like a baby, with one hand secured under my butt, and his other hand on the back of my head, He carried me back to our seat. Everyone was holding back a laugh.

"How's that McD's treating ya now?" Jasper joked, and everyone let out a laugh. I blushed and hid my face in Carlisle's neck.

"Grandfather, I order you to destroy every McDonalds, around the world. They tried to poison me." I told him with the same puppy dog eyes and pout I gave Carlisle.

"Yeah, nice try. I suggest next time you listen to Carlisle." He told me.

"After the plane has taken off, please take her to the private bedroom suite so she can rest." Aro told Carlisle. I was buckled in the seat, but leaned weakly in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle caressed my cheek as the plane taxied and prepared for takeoff.

Once we were in the air, and the seatbelt signs were turned off, Carlisle picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom. He laid my head on the pillow, before climbing in the bed with me. His face showed so much love and concern.

"I love you so much, Isabella, that it hurts. If I were to ever lose you, I could no longer exist in this world."

"Carlisle baby, you can't think like that any longer. I know most mates follow their mates in death. But baby, this time is different. We share a life now. If this baby survives, you have to go on. The soul you think I own, will now belong to the life we both share." I told him. He then placed his hand over my womb. He then bent his head and kissed my flat belly.

"You listen to me little one. You have to take care of your mother, no more of these crazy cravings. Your mother likes to eat healthy, and I expect you to do the same. I want you healthy just like she is. I love you two so much, now you be good, and be good to your mother." He said to my belly. I rubbed his blonde hair as I looked down at him. He was just so adorable. I giggled at him scolding my belly. He then laid his head on my chest as he continued to rub my belly. I finally drifted off to sleep.

I awakened several hours later, by the clanking of dishes on the tray, that Carlisle was bringing into the bedroom. I looked down, and was only in my bra and panties, covered by a down duvet. I sat up, with my back against the headboard. Carlisle set the bed tray across my lap. On it was a chicken salad sandwich on pumpernickel bread, cut fruit and a glass of apple juice.

"MMMM, this looks good." I told him

"Yes baby, after emptying your stomach, it began to betray you while you were sleeping, saying 'feed the monster' he said in a growl like voice, before laughing. I brought my hand to my face, and blushed a bright red all the way down my chest.

"Hmmmm baby, I often wondered how far down that blush traveled." He said wiggling his eyebrows." I giggled at him. "Eat up babe, I'll come back and take your tray, let's have a shower together, then I'll come back and read to you and you can go back to sleep, we have another 8 hours in flight."

"MMMM, baby that sounds delightful." I tell him. He kisses me and leaves the suite. I start to eat, and no sooner than the bite of sandwich hits my stomach, my stomach rejects it, and I am calling 'earl' again. Carlisle races into the bathroom and frowns when he sees me kneeling in front of the toilet. He stoops down and holds my hair and is rubbing my back. Once, I'm done, Carlisle, picks me up and lays me back on the bed.

Aro, then comes in with a travel coffee mug. "Granddaughter, I need you to drink this, it will help with your nausea." Aro says to me.

"What is it grandfather?" I ask him, I didn't really care what it was, if it help me I would drink it, but I was just curious. I immediately brought it to my lips and started drinking. I knew my grandfather would never give me anything that would harm me. I don't know what it was, it had a coppery metal taste, it was warm, and felt good going down my now raw throat from vomiting. Even with the coppery taste, it was good. I licked my lips once I brought the cup down. Immediately the knot in my stomach untwisted.

"Wow, grandfather, that was delicious, what was it?" I asked him. He took a long unneeded breath.

"It was human blood, granddaughter. Not only does it settle your stomach, your baby requires it. Your baby is half human/half vampire. Many call them Dhampirs. Once a day should suffice for now. It will allow you to continue to eat human food. However, once the baby develops more, you will require it at least 3 times a day, with each meal." I thought about what he was saying. It made sense.

"Okay." I simply said with a shrug of my shoulders. "I'm still hungry, can I try the sandwich again?" Carlisle looked at Aro, for confirmation. Grandfather nodded. Carlisle then left and came back with the lunch tray. Wow! I think the blood even made it taste better.

"How are you so okay with this?" Carlisle asked me.

"Baby for one, grandfather would never do anything to hurt me, 2: it only makes sense the baby would want blood, and human blood after all is your natural food source, even though you choose to think otherwise, 3: I'm fucking…oops, sorry little bean…" I said rubbing my tummy, "I'm freaking starving." Carlisle laughed.

"Little bean?" Carlisle asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, since we don't know if it's a boy or girl, and I don't want to call the baby it. And I figure right now, the baby is about the size of a lima bean. So, little bean." I said with a smile, really, really enjoying my chicken salad.

"That's true honey, but I hope you realize this baby is going to grow extremely fast. About this time next week, little bean is going to be the size of a little orange. And the following week it will be the size of a little grapefruit, and you will begin to actually look pregnant." Carlisle said to me. "Which reminds me. Aro could you come back please, and speak with me and Isabella, now?"

Aro comes in and sat in a side chair in the room, while Carlisle sat next to me, with one arm around my shoulder and the other hand absent-mindedly rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Aro, please tell me how safe the pregnancy is for Isabella? You've told me about the blood, and how fast the baby will grow. How can that possibly be safe?" He asked and then brought my hand up to his lips for a kiss.

"Carlisle, I'm not going to lie to you. There are risks involved with this pregnancy. I know for a fact that there have been deaths to other human hosts." Aro said.

"Aro Volturi, do not speak about this, as though Isabella is some science experiment. She is not a human host, she is the mother of my child. And if we are going to do this, I want every conceivable piece of medical equipment at my disposal, if I have to pay for it out of my own pocket. I don't care. Isabella and this child will be safe, or…" I gasp with that statement.

"OR WHAT CARLISLE CULLEN? THERE IS NO 'OR'. If there is a risk, I am willing to take it in order for this child to survive." I tell him with anger shooting out of my eyes.

"Isabella, be reasonable. I will not risk you in order to have a child. I'm sorry I will not do that. If the risk is to great, we will need to terminate…" I couldn't let him finish. I was scrambling off the bed and away from him.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK SUCH A THING. THIS CHILD IS A PART OF ME, A PART OF YOU. THIS IS MY CHILD, I WOULD EASILY GIVE MY LIFE FOR LITTLE BEAN. I DON'T CARE WHAT EQUIPMENT YOU HAVE TO GET. THIS CHILD LIVES IF I DON'T." I was screaming at him at this point.

"OK, see this is why I did not want to give you all of the information at once. It would have been better to give it to you as it progressed." Aro told us. "Isabella, granddaughter, I really need you to calm down now. You, being upset like this, will only stress you and the baby out. Carlisle, you will have access to any equipment you need. This can be a safe pregnancy, with careful monitoring. You will only be pregnant about 3 months. ¼ of the time of a normal human pregnancy. It is here, where the monitoring comes into play. Carlisle, I know you are a brilliant doctor. And this can be achieved. I would not have asked for this, for my granddaughter, if she was with any other vampire. The other mothers did not survive, because it was thought they would be pregnant as a normal human pregnancy. You both can do this, and Isabella will survive, if I have to change her myself." Aro told us.

"Bella, baby, come here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Carlisle said to me, walking around the bed to collect me in his arms. "I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Please forgive me." He said to me before giving me a passionate kiss. I then wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me up with his hand grasping my ass. As my lungs began to burn from my need to breathe, Carlisle then began applying open mouthed kisses down my jaw and neck. I looked over his shoulder and saw my grandfather still sitting there.

"Um grandfather, you can leave now." I told him.

"Um granddaughter, may I remind you that there is a plane full of vampires that will hear you two.' He said before he got up from the chair and left the room. I groaned out my frustration in acknowledgement of that fact. Instead we took a long shower, and got ready for bed.

The next morning, I awoke to eggs bacon, toast and coffee, brought to me in bed by my blonde god. "Good morning, Love, how are you feeling? He asked me.

"I'm fine, baby. Just let me have a human moment, and I will be right back and have breakfast. I got up from the bed, I went to the bathroom, once I was done, and washed my face and brushed my teeth, I came back for breakfast. I quickly learned, the mug I was given, was not coffee, but blood.

"After breakfast, sweetheart, you will need to get dressed, and come out to the main cabin. We will be landing within the hour." Carlisle told me. He gave me a kiss and left the suite. I finish my blood and breakfast. I got dressed and met everyone in the main cabin.

Another 30 minutes, we were approaching Tuscany. Once the plane landed and taxied to the private Volturi hanger. We disembarked, and was met by limousines with the Volterra flag. The limo door was opened for us by Heidi and Afton.

"Welcome back to Volterra, Princess." Afton said to me.


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

The Limo pulls into the underground garage at the Volterra Castle. Bella is out of the car before Afton can open the door for her. She is so happy to be back in the only places she has truly felt happy and safe in the last 8 years.

The first few months there, Bella had her ups and downs. With her recovery, then another vampire attack. When she discovered that Aro was her grandfather, everything changed. She finally knew she was where she belonged. Years of feeling inadequate and the odd-ball. She was now a Princess. She then started to act and feel like one.

There was a loud screech coming from the end of the corridor, as everyone entered.

"BEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAA!" Sulpicia and Athendora were jumping up and down and screaming, or Picia and Dora as they preferred to be called.

"AUNTIE'S!" I screamed back, and went flying down the corridor to meet them. Picia was technically my step-grandmother, but refused to be anybody's grandmother, especially mine. Technically, she was 6 years younger than me, so I understood. Dora was Uncle Caius' wife, so since I called her Auntie, Picia insisted that I call her the same.

"We heard you are engaged and pregnant. Come niece, we have a lot of things to do. They said to me as they both pulled me in for tight hugs.

"Aunties, wait. You have to meet the rest of my family. I assume you know my fiancé, Carlisle." Picia and Dora giggled. "But this is Rosalie, she is married to Emmett. Alice, is married to Major Jasper Whitlock, whom I'm sure, if you haven't met, you are familiar with the name. His brother Peter Whitlock and his wife Charlotte. And that clown over there is Garrett, and his mate, Kate.

"Very pleased to meet all of you. Picia said. She then peered behind Carlisle and saw Eleazar.

"Eleazar is that you, hiding back there, you, handsome devil? Where is that pretty little wife of yours?" Picia asked. Eleazar stepped forward from the crowd, and took both Picia's and Dora's hands in each of his, and kissed one after the other.

"Buenas tardes, queridas Reinas." (Good afternoon my beloved Queens). He said to them. They giggled, and if they had been human would have been blushing profusely. They acted like 1000-year-old eternal teenagers. Picia was only 20 and Dora was 19, and regally beautiful. Carmen then stepped forward, pulling Tanya and Kate with her, and the teenage scream fest started again.

"Ok Ladies, it's time to go feed the human, then we have much work to do, if we are to get this wedding off without a hitch in 1 week." Dora said. Before I let them pull me away I ran over to Carlisle and leaped into his arms. He caught me, and I pressed my lips to his.

"Baby, I probably will only see you from here on out when they have tired me out so much that all I can do is sleep. I need you to come save me, sometime before that happens. Just follow the sounds of the cackling hens, and that's where I will be." I whispered to him as I continued to apply butterfly kisses to his face

"Bella, vampires remember. We heard that." Picia said to me with a giggle.

"Yeah, I meant you too!" I told her with a sarcastic smile on my face and tone of voice. I was then pulled from his clutches by Picia and Dora. I had a pout when I mouthed ' _Save Me'_ to him. He pouted back ' _Love you',_ as I was dragged off with all the vampire women in tow. Jane stood there the entire time just rolling her eyes at the mayhem. She didn't fool me, she was so happy for all of the girl time.

"You know guys, the reason I agreed to have the wedding here, and to let you plan it, was because I wanted no part of the planning process. I just want to lay in my husband-to-be's arms until the wedding day.

"Nonsense!" Picia spat. "You have eternity to spend with that man. Now, not only do we have to get this wedding together, we need to shop for maternity clothes, for the nursery and baby clothing and needs, and _BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, WHOMP WHOMP, WHOMP WHOMP WHOMP."_ Was all I heard as I began to tune them out. Oh brother!

CPOV

The love of my life had been wrenched from me by her grandmother and Aunt and carted off with all of the other women. That just left us guys looking utterly and thoroughly confused.

"UMMM, what just happened?" Garrett said with a horrified and confused look on his face.

"You just witnessed, what happens when you get 10 women together, to plan a wedding and for a baby. You just stand back and let it happen, and find something to do until they get tired. In which case, the only one that will possibly get there woman back today, is Carlisle, because she is the only one who needs to sleep." Aro told us. "My boy, I suggest you put your foot down now, as to how long Isabella is allowed to spend with them, because of her need to eat and sleep. Otherwise you will have a very cranky bride come this time next week." He told me.

"Alec, please get a few more guard members, to help you with the luggage and to show our guests where they will be staying. Come Carlisle, I will show you to Isabella's private wing and quarters." Aro told me.

We walked through the citadel to an elevator. Once off the elevator, Aro walked me to a door, There was an eye retina scan at the entrance of the door. A computerized voice came over an intercom, "Please state your name."

"Aro Volturi." Aro stated

"Welcome back, your highness, please stand by for retina scan." The computerized voice stated. Aro then placed his eye at the scanner.

"Access granted." The computerized voice announced.

"Caius had this installed, after the last vampire that attacked Bella. If no one is in the room, you must be scanned in, before you are allowed access. If you or Isabella are in the room, whomever comes for a visit must be buzzed in by you or her. There is a camera above the door, and throughout the corridor, so you can see who's visiting. The wing is also soundproof." He told me.

Once inside the security door, He showed me the wing. "Here is her kitchen, you can call down and have the chef stock it for her. Her private gym. Her library, living room, and finally her bedroom with en-suite. We stopped and looked in each room. In the gym, there was every conceivable piece of gym equipment, including a stripper pole. _MMMM Must see her use that_. I make a mental note to myself.

"So where would we have the nursery?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about that, I figured we could put a door here, in your bedroom, and extend the suite this way, and have the nursery go directly off from your bedroom, of course, we would need to make the nursery soundproof as well." Aro told me.

"May I ask, who has access to the security scan?" I asked Aro.

"Currently only the Members of the Royal family. The brothers and our wives, and Isabella's personal security detail. Which include Demetri, Jane, Alec and Santiago. Santiago actually is the head of Isabella's security, so you will have to see him, to get your voice recognition and retina scanned. Since Isabella was not here, he was reassigned to Caius, however he will be back on Isabella's detail, A.S.A.P." Aro told me. Hmmm I wonder if the rest of the family will be staying, or if they will go back to their lives. I will need to find out, I would really like Jasper on our detail.

Aro then takes me to meet with Santiago. After voice recognition, and retina scan, I go to the kitchen, and order food to be brought to the kitchen.

I then go back to our suite. I figure since Isabella will be doing wedding planning most of the day, now would be a good time to catch up on some reading. But when I get back to the suite, I find my Isabella lying in bed with a sexy nighty on.

"Not that I am at all unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here. I didn't expect to see you until later.

"Oh, Daddy, I've missed you so much. I told the other ladies I was tired, and had enough for today, and I was jet lagged. So, they gave me a break. So why don't you take your sexy ass in the bathroom, wash the flight off you, and come join me in bed." Isabella says to me, as she takes both hands and caresses over her body, and stretches much like a cat in heat.

"ummm little girl, I was wondering of you could do something for me?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you weren't too tired to show me your talents with your stripper pole in the gym?" I said to her looking down, while my foot found fascination with the pattern in the carpet." Isabella replied with the sexiest smirk I have ever seen.

"Funny you should mention that, because, I was going to use that as a bribe anyway." She said.

"Oh really, a bribe? And why would you need to bribe me?" I asked.

"Well, it seems I can't get out of all the planning, so the ladies want to use our wing as wedding and baby headquarters, since my bed and kitchen are here, and when I get tired I can just go to sleep, and they can keep working."

"ISABELLA! And what am I supposed to do while all the ladies are here?" I asked her, feeling utterly frustrated.

"Daddy trust me, I understand how you feel. I had the silliest idea, that I didn't have to do any of this at all, that the ladies would take care of everything. Obviously, I was out of _MY_ mind. But I promise, after the wedding, everything will go back to normal." She told me with a scowl on her face.

"Isabella, you have no idea, little girl, things will never go back to normal. After the wedding and honeymoon, then the baby comes, and life will never be the same." She looks at me like I have grown two heads.

"You know what you are right. Okay that's it." She says and jumps off the bed. she goes to the closet and pulls on some yoga pants and a t-shirt and sketchers. She pulls me by the hand.

"Come with me." She tells me.

"Umm Isabella where are we going?"

"To put an end to the madness." She tells me with determination. She continues to pull me until I hear the 'cackling of ladies'. We enter the room, and nobody even notices we are there. They are talking over each other, and going through bridal magazines and lists.

"Ladies." Isabella, says to them. Everyone continues to talk.

"Ladies!" still we are being ignored. Finally, Isabella, puts the thumb and middle finger of her right hand in her mouth, and lets out a shrill whistle. The room is silenced.

"JESUS CHRIST! FINALLY!" Isabella yells with frustration in her voice. "Ladies, I don't give a damn, what colors, or flowers, or layettes or bassinettes you choose. You get it done, and you get it done without me or him. The only thing I care about is marrying this man, I could care less if it's in a potato sack. The only thing I want to hear from you is where we need to show up. If you come to my suite, you will be turned away. Picia and Dora, as of this moment, your access will be cut off. Good day ladies." And with that she turns us around. I look back at them just before we exit the room, and they all are sitting there with their mouths agape.

We head back to our suite. Once there, Isabella picks up the phone. "Santi, yes this is Bella, I want the security access, for Picia and Dora temporally turned off to my suite until after the wedding." She tells him and hangs up the phone.

"Now Tiger, where were we?" Isabella asked me.

"I think you were in the process of offering me a bribe?" I said to her, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her close to me. I then hitched one of her legs around my hips, while grinding my erection into her through our clothing. She gasped at the speed of the action, but then moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, yes, now I remember. Shower, lover. Then meet me in the gym. She said in a breathy voice as she cupped the back of my neck and brought my head down to meet her lips. However, she only ghosted her lips over mine, before turning away from our embrace. She then seductively sashays her ass over to the closet, and leaned into the door frame, with one arm extended above her head and grasping the door frame. The other hand, she stuck her nail of her index finger barely in her mouth on her tongue.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." She said with her eyes lowered, but peaking up at me through her long dark eyelashes. She then disappeared into the closet. I stood there for which seems like minutes, but in reality, was only a few seconds, trying to take in what just happened. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this human just glamoured me. It took me a few seconds more to realize I hadn't moved yet. So I rushed to the bathroom at vampire speed and got into the shower.

After my shower, I dressed in a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms, and a wife beater. I noticed that Isabella was nowhere in the en-suite, so I made my way over to the gym.

As soon as I entered, my mouth dropped to the floor. There was my sweet Isabella, dressed in leather and lace from head to toe. Holding a leather riding crop. Standing with one foot on the seat of a chair. She was dressed in thigh high black leather, and for the lack of a better phrase, 'fuck me' boots. Black lace see-through boy shorts, a red leather corset, with black lace overlay.

"You have been a naughty boy, you kept me waiting." She told me. "I'm afraid, a little punishment is in order before we begin the show." I gulped at that. "I need you to place your hands on the back of this chair." She told me. I smirked at that, and she quirked an eyebrow up at me. OK, I'll play along.

"Yes Mistress." I then placed my hands on the back of the chair. I planted my feet shoulder width apart and stuck my ass out. I wiggled it a little for her. She brought her front up close to my back, and reached around and grabbed my growing erection and squeezed.

"MMMM so responsive." She moaned in my ear. She released her grasp and I watched as she walked around me and the chair once, before smacking my ass with the riding crop. Of course, it didn't hurt, but I played along and hissed at the action anyway. She smacked me a couple of more times before asking me to have a seat. She then grabbed another chair, and placed one foot up on the chair, and slid the zipper down, on one of the boots, before taking it off, and then the other. She then walked over to one of the workout machines and grabbed a remote. She then sat down, straddled the chair with her front to the back of the chair. She pointed the remote to the iHome docking station, before placing it on the chair in front of her between her legs.

When the music begins to play, Isabella started moving her body to the beat of the music while still sitting in the seat.

Love is like a (bomb)  
(Bomb)  
(Bomb)  
Love is like a (bomb)  
(I'm hot)

She then got out of the chair and walked over to me and straddled my lap and performed the same move. Before getting up and walking over to the pole. She then leaned her back against the pole, she then slid down to the floor, with her hands on her thigh, using her hands to open her knees as she slid down.

Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Your man) Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah

She then brought her ass back up the pole, with her torso bent over her knees, while caressing her hands from her ankle up to her breast. Once she was completely standing upright, she tossed her head back so that her hair was no longer covering her face, and looked me directly in the eyes through her eyelashes.

She then brought one hand above her head to grasp the pole while the other was on the pole about her midsection, and she lifted herself off the floor, and swung around the pole a few times. Every rotation, finding and making eye contact with me.

So, c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah

Once she was back on the floor, she stalked over to me, swaying her body to the music and flipping her hair. Once she reached me, she turned her back to me, and bent over with her ass in the air. She then began to twerk as she stood up.

Listen, red light, yellow light, green-a-light go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up (loosen up) loosen up

You gotta squeeze a little, tease a little please a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

She then sat in my lap, with her hands on each of my thighs and began to grind her ass on my rock hard cock. She then begins opening and closing her legs as she ground her ass into my dick to the beat of the music, and bringing her head back to lay on my shoulder. I reached my hand up to caress her body, and she lightly tapped my hand away, and immediately got up and walked backward toward the pole, while wagging her finger back and forth as if I had been a naughty child.

She then wrapped her legs around the pole and used her arms and body to climb almost to the top. She then hung upside down from the top, she slid down with her back against the pole, swirling her body around the pole as she descended.

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon and fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

She danced around the pole some more, doing almost ballet type pirouettes.

You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
Cause I'm hot, (say what), sticky sweet  
From my head, (my head) to my feet  
Do you take sugar? One lump or two?

She rotated around the pole using only her arms to propel her, while casting her legs out in different moves, occasionally hooking her one leg around the pole, and holding on with one hand. Another time she twirled with legs open on either side of the pole.

Take a bottle (take a bottle)  
Shake it up (shake it up)  
Break the bubble (break it up)  
Break it up (break it up)  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me, oh  
Pour some sugar on me yeah, sugar me

She then slinked across the floor on her hands and knees towards me like a lioness stalking her prey. Once she reached me, she stalked up my legs, until her mouth reached mine for a passionate kiss.

I hungrily devoured her mouth, and scoop her up, bringing her legs to wrap around my waist. Never taking my mouth from hers, I ripped her panties, from her body, and my fingers found her folds. I ran my fingers up her slit and found she was dripping wet for me. I growled into her mouth, as I pulled my dick out of my sleep pants and lined my cock up with her entrance. She used her feet to lower my sleep pants down to my ankles. I quickly stepped out of them and kicked them away. I slammed her against the wall and gripped the back of her thighs as I slammed my dick deep into her wet pussy

"FUCK CARLISLE, YES!" She screamed as I continued to slam my dick into her. I would grind my hips into her, once my balls slapped her ass, before pulling almost completely out of her, before slamming into her again, and repeating the process. I growled each time I rammed into her. And she screamed my name each time.

When her walls squeezed my dick, I walked her over to the bad, never removing my dick from her pussy, laid her on the bed and continued to pump my dick in and out of her faster. I took my thumb and swirled it around her swollen clit. We screamed each other's name as we released. I saw blinding light behind my eyes on my release, as I released stream after stream into her. I thrusted deeper and deeper into her with each stream.

I collapsed onto the bed on my side bringing her against me on her side, never releasing from her. Once she caught her breath, she caressed my cheek with her hand.

"That was simply amazing." She told me.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most incredible woman, I have ever met. I cannot wait to call you my wife." I told her

"And I can't wait to call you my husband." She told me. I then lifted us up off the bed, and tucked us both in under the down duvet. She then drifted off into a deep sleep, while still secure in my arms.


	17. Chapter 16

**THE ROYAL WEDDING I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Finally, the day of the wedding was upon us. They had called upon me only twice since I put my foot down that I wanted nothing to do with the planning. Both times it was to try on my wedding dress. Each time however, there were alterations to be made, as it always seemed to be too tight around my midsection. It wasn't really that noticeable, just a bit uncomfortable. More like I'd had a big meal and needed to unbutton my pants. The last fitting was two days ago.

Carlisle was promptly kicked out of my suite yesterday. And all the ladies spent the night with me. I was told that Carlisle was having a bachelor party, but there were no actual strippers. When they told me that, I got a brilliant idea.

 **Flashback**

 _"What's a bachelor party without strippers? Picia and Dora, do you still have the portable poles we purchased when we were using the training room to practice?_

 _"Of Course, Bella, we each have them in our rooms, when we want to do 'striptease' for Aro and Caius, but why." Picia asked_

 _"I think they should have a real bachelor party. Where's mine by the way?" I asked them._

 _"It's in the back of your closet." Dora answered_

 _"Who's not attending the bachelor party?" I asked_

 _"Um I know for sure Alec isn't. I also think Demi, Felix and Afton." Jane shook her head._

 _"They thought me and Alec too young. I was supposed to be on guard with him, but Afton and Alec didn't want me to miss the fun with you guys."_

 _"Well that sucks, you guys aren't too young to risk your lives, but too young to have fun with them." I was glad at least to have them in the wedding. That was my only stipulation. They had always been great friends to me, and I wanted them by my side._

 _"Where are the guards now?" I asked._

 _"Demi and Felix are guarding us, and Alec and Afton are guarding the men's suite which I think they are using mine and Aro's" Picia said._

 _"Well then, that's perfect." I went to the door and asked Demi and Felix to come in and take my portable pole, and to get Dora's and set it up how they were set up in the training room, where the bachelor party was being held. They also told me that the guys had gone out to an LBS game. (It's the Italian equivalent to the NBA). And would be back in a couple of hours. That Afton and Alec was actually allowed to go with them, which made me feel better. I gave them all instructions on what I wanted, and I wanted it all set up before they got back._

 _An hour and a half later, the men came into the suite with tons of alcohol, rehashing the game, when they walked into the suite and saw the portable stripper pole set up and three seats set up in front in the sitting area._

 _Charlotte, Rose and Tanya, then came in and announced that the evening's entertainment was about to begin. "Some of the ladies didn't think it was fair, you had a bachelor party without live entertainment." All the ladies were actually in the bedroom, came out then. Tanya, grabbed Caius' hand and lead him to a chair to sit. Then Carlisle's and sat him in the middle chair, and Aro last._

 _Alice then came out. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome for the Candi girls." Dora, Picia and I came out dressed in fishnets and black and gold bikinis. It was one of the routines that we had practiced a lot, when I was here before. Alice then started the music._

 _At the intro music us three girls strutted over to our men, open their legs to straddle the chair, and placed one foot of our pointed toe ankle boots right at their crotch._

 _It's like candy  
I can feel it when you walk  
Even when you talk it takes over me  
You're so dandy  
I want to know  
Can you feel it too just like I do  
(Hoo!)_

 _We each bent forward, and gave a chaste kiss to our guys. Dora and Picia went back to their starting positions with one hand on the pole. They did the same moves as I did only I was the center show, and did my moves directly in front of Carlisle._

 _This stuff is starting now  
It's the same feeling  
I always seem to get around you  
There's no mistaking, I'm clearly taken  
By the simple mere thought of you  
(Oh!)_

 _I placed my hand on top of his head and walked around his chair until I came back in front of him. The girls did the move around the pole. I turned to face the girls with my ass directly in front of him and bent over. I slowly rolled up and then sat in his lap, and rolled my hips while leaning back, with my head on his shoulder. Carlisle, put his arm around my stomach and pulled me down close to him, and whispered in my ear. "Baby Girl, I love you so much right now, do you know that?"_

 _I smiled and replied, "Yeah, Daddy, Candy loves you too." I then got up and strutted back over to the other girls._

 _This stuff is starting now  
This stuff is starting now  
This stuff is starting now  
(Hoo!)_

 _My eyes roll in my head  
I toss and turn in my bed  
In the morning when I think about you  
(Yes I do)_

 _Simply put, you're the reason why  
Even though I'm real shy  
(Real shy)_

 _With that we each put the tip of a finger in out mouth, and batted our eyelashes in a shy manner, before we each strutted back over to our men, grabbed each of them by the hand and to pull them up from their seat to a standing position. We each hooked a leg around their hips and started to grind our fronts to their fronts, while holding on to their shoulders. We then swirled our upper bodies outward in a semi-circle before coming back to their centers and ground our hips again to their fronts. We then pushed them back down in their seats._

 _It's like candy  
You sure are sweet  
You're so dandy  
You're taking my appetite, but it's all right  
It's like candy  
(Ooh, vanilla! Chocolate!)  
You look real nice, wrapped up tight  
You're so dandy  
You're giving me a heart attack  
It's the kind I like  
It's like candy, you're so dandy_

 _You're like a brand-new feeling  
In a special way  
A surprise package  
On a bright clear sunny day  
Strawberry! Raspberry!_

 _All those good thangs!  
Violets and gumdrops  
That's what you're saying to me  
(Ow!)_

 _Sweet Candy_

 _We finished off the set at the pole doing various pole moves, before the song transitioned into the hip hop version, by Will Smith. We continued to dance, putting in various hip-hop moves. We finished, by tandemly giving a bow with one arm extended from the pole. We then ran out of the suite, with a round of applause and wolf whistles._

 _I, however was stalked down by Carlisle catching up with me and pinning me to the wall._

 _"That was absol-fucking-lutely incredible, but you do realize you just performed a strip tease for your grandfather."_

 _"No, I performed a striptease for my husband to be, my grandfather's wife, performed the striptease for him. It just so happened at the same time." I said with a giggle. He then ground his incredibly hard dick into me._

 _"You can't fucking leave me like this Bella." He told me. And then plunged his tongue into my mouth. He then picked me up and ran with me at vampire speed. I didn't know where he was taking me. I recognized we were in the throne room. When we went back behind the thrones, I knew exactly where he was taking me. There was a secret room behind the thrones. I forgot, Carlisle is as familiar with this castle as I am, he spent decades here, during his early vampire years._

 _He was just about to take me into the secret room, when he was accosted by Charlotte, Kate, Tanya and Rosalie._

 _"OH NO, CARLISLE. WE DON'T THINK SO. NOT UNTIL AFTER THE WEDDING!" Charlotte said to him. Carlisle whimpered, when they took me away._

 _"THAT WAS VERY MEAN!" I told them. I got him all hot and bothered, now he has to wait?_

 _"Yep, just like other men that go to the strip club. They can't have the goodies there, neither can he."_

 _ **End Flashback.**_

I thought about last night, while the ladies were now pinning and plucking, painting and preening me. My hair was done up in a twisted chignon style. With light make up but, with a winged eyeliner and mascara. And blush lipstick.

It was now time for me to put on my dress. I only prayed that it still fit. I looked down at my belly, and there was only a little pudge in my lower abdomen, and my hips stuck out a little.

The gown was truly a princess gown, it was from Casablanca bridal. And it was a Tulle and Gossamer Lace over Silky Satin bodice, tulle over Gossamer Lace skirt. It was a strapless sweetheart bodice, completely adorned with elaborate beadwork and embroidery sewn on tulle over Gossamer Lace. A complimenting beadwork and embroidery design, also added to the tulle skirt and train while the Gossamer Lace underlay adds texture. The gathers along the saddle dropped waist create extra fullness to the ball gown skirt. Because of the fullness, it was easy to hide my little pudge, that little bean was now showing.

There was a knock at the door. It was Alec, and he had a gift from me from Carlisle. I thanked him and gave him the gift I had for him.

I opened the box and it was an extravagant diamond necklace. It was much like the Ruby one Richard Gere gave Julia Roberts in Pretty woman, but this was all diamonds, with a matching pair of earrings, and a note.

 _My Dearest Isabella,_

 _When I found you, I knew I had found the most precious jewel in the world. I want to give you every jewel in the world, and I am starting with these, but none, of course, will match your beauty. You are the love of my life._

 _Always with love_

 _Carlisle_

Rosalie helped me put them on. They went perfectly with my wedding gown. As she was putting on the earrings she whispered, "When you have that baby, you are going to teach the rest of us girls that pole routine. Yes?" I giggled and winked at her.

All of the ladies were now dressed. Dora and Picia could not be bridesmaids, because they were members of the Royal Court. So, Charlotte and Rosalie were my bridesmaids and Alice of course was my matron of honor. Jane was a junior bridesmaid but technically was a flower girl, and Alec was a page boy.

There was another knock on the door, and My grandfather entered the room. "Oh my god Isabella, you are so beautiful. I am so honored to walk you down the aisle." He told me. "Are you ready my dear?" he asked.

"Grandfather, I am more than ready." I replied.

We exited the room. We walked down a long corridor, to a part of the citadel I'd never been in.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the cathedral. Sweetheart. You were the one who wanted no part of the planning. If I'm not mistaken, you told Picia, and I quote 'just tell me where to show up'." He told me with a laugh.

"That I did grandfather." I told him with a giggle.

"Well, what you also don't know is this is a two-part ceremony. We will start with a coronation. Both you and Carlisle will be crowned as Prince and Princess of Volterra. Then there will be the wedding. Most of the Vampire world is in attendance. Therefore, it is being held in our 25,000 seat Cathedral.

"WHAT! GRANDFATHER ARE YOU INSANE?" I asked him.

"No granddaughter, I told you I wanted you to have a royal wedding. I actually wanted it televised throughout Volterra, much like Prince Charles and Princess Diana, however, I was talked out of it. But, the coronation and wedding were announced throughout Volterra." And as he opened the door, the streets were lined with throngs of people in the streets and lining the fence. Holding signs and throwing flowers, yelling 'WE LOVE YOU, PRINCESS ISABELLA'

"Smile my dear granddaughter and wave." Aro said. I plastered as smile on my face all the while gritting through my teeth

"I'm going to kill you grandfather. When I get back from my honeymoon, I will let you meet your newest grandchild, then I am going to set your sparkly ass on fire." I said as I waived to the crowd in the streets.

He stopped us just before going into the Cathedral, turned and waived to the crowd and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You know you love me." He said with a little laugh. He then knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Demetri and Felix. The back of the Cathedral entrance there was Charlotte, Rose, and Alice.

"Now granddaughter, when we walk in, you are to hold your head down. Do not worry, I will guide you. I will tell you when you are to step up. Do not look up for Carlisle, he will be already on the dais, watching you enter. Once there I will place your hand in his, and he will assist you to kneel for the crowning. Marcus will be crowning you and performing the wedding ceremony. Caius and Dora, Picia and myself will be seated on the dais behind Marcus." He told me. I was so overwhelmed I wanted to cry.

"Next time you won't be so selfish and participate in the planning." He told me.

"Well grandfather, as far as weddings go, I don't plan on their being a next time." I told him nearly in tears. He then placed a handkerchief in my hand, and told me to 'suck it up, buttercup'. So, that I did. I dabbed my eyes with the handkerchief, and Aro then placed the veil down over my face.

The inner doors of the cathedral opened and there were crowds of vampires on either side of the aisle. Charlotte walked in, and Peter walked forward and took her arm. Then Rosalie walked in and Emmett took her arm. I then saw Jasper, followed by Carlisle step up to the dais. As Alice began to walk down the aisle, I lowered my eyes. Aro held his right hand out across his chest. I placed my right hand in his, and he gripped my right elbow with his left hand, and guided me down the aisle. Once we reached the dais, he whispered, 'right foot, step. Left foot step' until we reached the top. I felt him guide my elbow and placed my hand in Carlisle's. Carlisle then guided me to a kneeling bench and assisted me with my dress to kneel. He then whispered in my ear.

"Sweetheart, you took my breath away." I gave him a small smile. Carlisle got down on one knee next to me with his head held down.

Marcus then started to speak in Italian. I have no idea what he said because my head was spinning. I didn't become aware of my surroundings again, until I felt the heavy crown being placed on my head. A sword was then tapped on each of our shoulders, before the crowns were removed. Carlisle then helped me up from my kneel, Marcus then came and stood between us, holding up each of our hands above our heads, after turning us around to face the congregation.

"Behold, the new Prince and Princess of Volterra, Prince Carlisle and Princess Isabella." Marcus announced.

He then stepped back

"Please face me again." Marcus said. We turned, and this time Carlisle took my hand in his, and we looked into each other's eyes. I saw venom tears pooled in his eyes.

Marcus began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of this man, and this woman. Who gives this woman's hand in marriage?"

"I do." Said Aro.

"I do." Said Caius

"As I do as well" Said Marcus.

I was then once again lost in Carlisle's eyes, the feel of my hand in his. The way he looked at me with such love and adoration.

"Do you Carlisle, take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and honor and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I absolutely do." Carlisle answered.

"Do you, Isabella, take this man, as your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love honor and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?'

"Yes, I do." I answered

"Do you have the rings." Alec then stepped forward with the pillow and Marcus took the rings. And Gave one to Carlisle. As Carlisle took the ring, I then noticed, he was wearing my gift to him. The Swan cufflinks with the diamond as the eye.

"I, Carlisle, take you Isabella, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. " Carlisle said to me, as he placed the ring on my finger, and then kissed the ring and then my hand.

Marcus then handed me the ring to give to Carlisle.

"I, Isabella, take you Carlisle to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"By the powers vested in me by the supernatural world, and Volterra. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Carlisle, you may kiss your bride.

I then turned to Alice. She lifted the veil from my face, she then asked me to stoop down, and she placed a diamond tiara on my head. When I turned, I saw that Carlisle was also wearing a band gold crown. He then brought me in his arms and gave me a chaste kiss, then a more passionate kiss, in which he dipped me. Everyone cheered. We then walked down the dais toward the door. The ceremonies began at twilight. It was now dark outside. But the streets were lined with lights. We were taken to a horse drawn enclosed Cinderella style carriage. The entire streets of Volterra was lined with people. They all waived and cheered.

"OH MY GOD, Carlisle. When I told them to plan without me, I didn't know it was going to be all this."

"Sweetheart you deserve all this and more." He told me.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him.

"We are headed to the airport for our honeymoon." He told me.

"And where pray tell will that be?" I asked him as he pulled me into his lap.

"Well for that my darling, you will have to wait and see." Carlisle said as he gave me a long passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 17

**CPOV**

The coronation and wedding were absolutely like a fairytale, and we were getting our Happily Ever After. We had been crowned Prince and Princess of Volterra, but Isabella would always be my Queen.

I had homes all over the world. However, where to take her for our honeymoon, was a challenge. I had an Island I purchased for Esme, for our honeymoon, but I gave that to her in the divorce. I'd already spoken with Jenks, our family attorney and had documents made for Bella, as well as the assets of both Edward and Esme, transferred to me. However, I thought it bad taste, to take my current wife, to a place I'd purchased my first wife as a wedding present. I will later, have the house there, torn down and have it rebuilt to Bella's taste. I'll have the name changed to Isle Isabella. For now, I am taking her to my villa in the French Riviera.

The private villa, has high walls around the estate, for privacy, since it is mostly sunny during the summer and early fall. We would spend most days behind our private walls, and venture out after twilight.

It was only a 53-minute flight from Florence to Monte Carlo. Since I did not want Isabella to have to endure a reception, having to meet strange vampires she'd never met before. I arranged to have the chef have a private dinner ready for her once we arrived.

When the limo driver opened the door to the limo, I carried Isabella, up the stairs of the Villa and over the threshold, and into the bedroom. I arranged for a cocktail dress to be placed on the bed for her to change for dinner. I helped her with the buttons of her wedding gown, before closing the door, to allow her privacy to change. Once she emerged, I called her into the dining room.

I hired celebrity French Chef Jacques Pépin, who is a great friend to the Volturi, and instructed him to prepare a classic French cuisine. As an appetizer, he prepares Baked Camembert, entrées of Pan-seared Foie Gras, Confit de Canard, and a pear tart for dessert.

"Oh my god, are you 'THE' Jacques Pépin?" Isabella asked giggling like a school girl.

"Oui, Madam Princess. It is a pleasure to meet you." Chef Pépin said, as he bowed and kissed her hand. "I do hope you enjoy your honeymoon feast." I rolled my eyes. The French, cocky bastards.

"Bon Appétit." Chef bowed and left the dining room.

After dinner, I hit the remote to the docking station. "Princess Isabella, may I have this dance." I held my hand out.

"Of course, My Prince Charming." She answered, placing her hand in mine

 **No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here nothing, can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you**

 **Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you**

"Carlisle, this is my favorite." She said to me.

"I know my love," I told her, and I began to twirl her around the dining room.

 **Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you**

 **Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you**

 **All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me**

 **Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let, me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you**

 **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you**

 **Share each day with me each night, each morning,**

 **Say you love me**

 **You know I do**

 **Love me, that's all I ask of you**

 **Anywhere you go let, me go too  
Love me that's, all I ask of you**

 **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...**

After the dance, I bowed to her and kissed her hand. "Thank you, for a beautiful dance, Raoul," She said to me.

"It was my pleasure my Lovely Christine," I told her. I knew she'd love it. I'd seen her watch Phantom of the Opera many times.

It was then that Chef Pépin brought out her dessert. While Isabella enjoyed her dessert, I went off to the bedroom, to make sure I had everything prepared for her. I trailed rose petals from the bedroom door to the marble bath, up the steps to the sunken tub. I filled the tub with hot water and bubble bath and floated rose petals on top. I then lit candles all around the bathroom.

I went back out to the dining room. "Did you enjoy your meal, my love?" I asked her

"Oh Carlisle, Thank you. I think it is the best I've ever eaten." She told me.

"I will pass the compliments to the Chef," I told her. "Now, come my love," I told her. One of the reasons for the music and the dance, was to distract her, while the staff covered every surface in the bedroom with dozens and dozens of roses of every color, sans the trail that leads from the door to the bathroom, which they entered from the lanai.

"Carlisle, it's beautiful, but this is too much." She protested.

"Nothing is ever too much for you my queen," I told her as I unzipped her cocktail dress. I purposely omitted the bra, and only asked for a pair of black lace panties, to be laid out for her to wear. I quickly took off my shoes, socks, tux shirt and pants. We both walked into the bathroom, where we shed our underwear before I lifted her into the sunken tub. I climbed in behind her. I pulled her back close to my chest and she laid her head back on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, this has been the most fantastic day of my life. I feel like Cinderella, finally has her Prince Charming." She told me.

"And I promise to make all of your dreams come true," I told her. She then got up on her knees and turned around, bringing her knees to either side of my hips to straddle me.

"Well right now, Prince Charming," She whispered, as she nibbled my earlobe, finally taking her warm tongue and tracing it around the shell of my ear. "my dream is to have my husband's big veiny cock, so deep inside me, I can't see straight." At that statement, my dick became hard, so quickly, it was almost painful. A growl emitted from my chest, and venom started pooling in my mouth. And for some reason, the words of my dear friend Garrett played in my head.

 _'She Von teased me to the point that I had forgotten how to speak, and I was a babbling idiot'_

It was then, I knew if I opened my mouth to say anything, I would be drooling like a fool, unable to make a coherent statement. I only nodded my head to her and complied with her wishes. I took one hand and placed it on her mound, taking my thumb and swirling it over her clit, while taking my other hand and stroking my own painfully hard dick.

Isabella, fisted her hands in my hair, as she crashed her lips into mine for a searing kiss. As I plunged my tongue into her mouth, I brought the hand I had been stroking her clit, around her waist. I aligned my cock, to the slit of her entrance, and guided her down onto me.

"Yes," she cried as she bucked up and down on my cock. With each thrust, I was sinking deeper and deeper into her core. It was only then, my brain began to work, in conjunction with my mouth.

"My Queen, your wish is always my command," I said to her. I then reached both hands and grabbed her by her ass, and lifted her up higher, so I was almost completely out of her and brought her back down, so I was completely sheathed within her. I continued this for a couple of strokes before I wrapped her legs around my waist, and stood up with her, my dick never breaking the connection. I sat her on the step leading down into the tub and got on my knees. She leaned back on her elbows, as I unwrapped her legs from me, and held them out into a 'V'.

"Fuck me, harder, deeper," she panted out. I then began to slam into her, as my balls slapped her ass, I rolled my hips into her core, before pulling completely out of her and slamming into her again.

"Yes, daddy, just like that. This is your pussy daddy, fuck me like you own it," Every word that came out of her mouth, was my undoing. I placed one of her legs on my shoulder, while I took the free hand and pinched her clit.

"Cum for your daddy, you, naughty little girl, then daddy is going to put that potty mouth of yours to good use," I told her. I felt her walls clench around my dick like a vice. I pinched her clit again, and her released exploded onto me. She was convulsing as I continued thrusting into her and pinching her clit. Her cum running out of her, her folds becoming slicker and slicker. A few more thrusts and I was calling her name with my own release.

"I hope that was as good for you as it was for me." She finally said after she came down from her climactic high.

"Isabella, that has got to be the understatement of the year. That was the best round of lovemaking, I think we have had." I told her.

"Oh, don't be modest, Carlisle, that was no mere lovemaking, that was pure, raw, unadulterated fucking." She said and we both laughed. "And I think you promised to put my potty mouth to good use."

"Oh you, little naughty minx. Trust me, I intend to. Let's get bathed and take this to our bedroom, shall we? We climbed back down into the sunken tub and got ourselves bathed. After, I climbed out and got two fluffy bath sheets. I dried myself off with one, before reaching for Isabella's hand to help her up the steps. I dried her with the other, before wrapping her in the towel. I then picked her up and threw her over one shoulder and started walking back into the bedroom. Isabella giggled at that action.

"You put me down. You've gone from being Prince Charming to Neanderthal caveman." She continued giggling. I then felt her hand caress my ass. "However, I must say the view is pretty good from up here." I then ran my hand under her towel and pushed it up to expose her bare ass, slapping her swiftly on the ass.

"Behave, cavewoman," I told her. Once we reached the bed, I dropped her on the bed with a bounce.

"Hey, be gentle with the goods!" She exclaimed still giggling. "Don't forget, caveman, your cavewoman is carrying your little cub. I then kissed the little pouch of her belly. I placed my ear on her belly. It was then, I noticed the faint rapid thumps of a heartbeat. I hadn't noticed before. I always concentrated on Isabella's, strong heartbeat, the changes it makes with her moods. But this one, was so faint, faster than hers.

I then looked up at her with a grin on my face. I'm sure I looked goofier than a cartoon. "Oh, my love," I said to her

"What is it baby?" She asked me

"I can hear, little bean's heart." I told her. I then unwrapped her from the towel and placed my ear directly on her belly. She stroked my hair, lightly grazing over my scalp. I then begin to purr. I was so utterly in love with this woman.

I lifted her up and placed her head on the mountains of pillows. I crawled up the bed and between her legs. This time, we made slow passionate love until the sun came up the next morning.


	19. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

We are now heading back to Volterra after 2 weeks on our honeymoon. It would have been lovely to stay longer, however, little bean seems to have grown to the size of a little cantaloupe. Carlisle thinks it's time to head back so he can do a proper check-up on me, to make sure little bean is growing properly.

3 days before we were to leave Monte Carlo, Carlisle called Grandfather and ordered medical equipment. My daily blood intake has been increased to twice a day, due to the fact that I began morning sickness. Though why it's called morning sickness is beyond me, since it seems to occur at any hour of the day. We even had to cancel our night out to Opera de Monte-Carlo. Carlisle planned a lovely night of dinner and theater to see my favorite Phantom of the Opera. I was highly disappointed, but Carlisle said he would make it up to me. I mean it's not like it's his fault, well, in retrospect, I guess it is. After all, he did knock me up.

Our honeymoon nonetheless, was glorious. We had to do some last-minute shopping, for clothes that would fit my growing belly. We spent most days either in the pool or in our bedroom. Many nights were spent on Carlisle's personal yacht, off the Mediterranean. The chef assigned to the yacht would make me magnificent dinners, however, any of the French cuisines, Carlisle insisted I try, became too rich for my now delicate system. So, dinners became simpler, but still magnificent nonetheless.

We decided to drive back to Volterra in Carlisle's Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport. We left at twilight, so we could drive with the top down. Men and their muscle machines. I've heard women say sports cars are men's way to compensate for a lack of 'package'. HA! is all I have to say about that. I have the man, the sports car and the 'package'. Who says you can't have it all.

Once back at the Citadel, we are immediately greeted by my grandfather and aunties. They were amazed at the size of a little bean. They wanted to know all about our time in Monte Carlo. There wasn't much I cared to share, accept all the money I won at the Casino. Who knew, I would turn out to be a card shark.

I asked about the rest of the family. I was told that Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie decided to stay. Emmett and Rosalie were off on another of their vacations at the moment, but would only be gone another week. Jasper had joined the guard and was now in my personal detail. Garrett had moved to Denali with Kate, and Peter and Charlotte had gone back to Texas, to check on their ranch, however, everyone would be back in time for the birth. No one wanted to miss it.

After a short visit with my uncles and the other guard, I was quite tired and wanted to go to our wing of the castle.

"Are you sure you're alright love? You seem to be quite pale," Carlisle asked me. I did feel rather weak; however, I didn't want to make him worry too much.

"I'm fine, honey. I think the drive just took a lot out of me. I'm rather tired. I just want to go and sleep." I told him.

"Well love, I hope you don't mind, while you are sleeping, I would like to go check on the set up of the new clinic and birthing suite. As soon as you are up to it, I would really like to do an exam. I will go with you, make sure you are tucked in bed, then I will make my way to the clinic." Carlisle told me.

"Oh baby, you don't have to babysit me. If you need to check on things, I will be fine. I'm just going to take a shower, get into some comfortable jammies and I will probably be out as soon as my head hits the pillow." I told him.

"Oh love, you know I can't stand to be away from you longer than I have to. Besides, you may need your back washed, as well as some other parts." Carlisle said wagging his eyebrows.

"OH NO, Mister, you are going to have to keep it in your pants tonight, I am way too tired for that," I said to him with a giggle, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. And when I say slap, it's more of a brush. I've had far more of my share of trying to hit a vampire, with me ending up with a sprained hand or wrist. Carlisle stuck out his bottom lip feigning disappointment.

"I know, sweetheart. But I would still like to be there until you are asleep." Carlisle told me.

We reached our suite, Carlisle let us in using voice recognition and retina scan. Our bags had already been delivered, most likely by Jane and Alec. As soon as we got to the bedroom, there was a buzz at the door. I check the camera, and it was Alice and Jasper. Carlisle let them in. Alice, her usual hyper self, rushed in and had me in a gripping hug.

"I missed you, Bella." She said. Jasper was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"For you, Princess. To show how much we love you. I am honored to be your personal bodyguard." Jasper said to me.

"Thank you, both. I am glad you decided to stay. I have always considered you family." I told them. "But, if you will excuse me. I was about to take a shower and get to bed, I'm quite tired." I told them.

"Of course, Princess. We will leave you now. Have a good sleep, and I will see you tomorrow." Jasper said to me, as he bowed.

"Jasper, there is no need for such formalities, I am still the same old Bella," I told him.

"Oh, give it up, Bella. Jasper is all about formality, technically he is still on duty, therefore unless he's off duty, that's all you are going to get out of him." Alice informed me.

"Very well then. You are dismissed. And thank you again, for the flowers. I will see you in the morning." I told them, and they left. I started taking off my clothes quickly and headed to the shower. As I reached in to turn on the water, I suddenly became lightheaded.

"CARL…" was all I managed to get out before everything went black.

 **CPOV**

I had just finished letting Jasper and Alice out. I spent a little time, discussing some detail with Jasper, before closing the door to head back to Isabella.

I walked into the bedroom and saw the clothing on the floor leading to the en-suite bathroom. That's my girl. I picked up the clothing to put in the hamper. As soon as I reached the bathroom door, I knew something was wrong. Suddenly Isabella's heart rate began to decrease. I rushed into the bathroom, just in time, to catch her as she was falling to the floor. She had fainted. I knew something was wrong with her when we were walking back to the wing. She looked far too pale for my liking. I took her back to the bedroom, laid her on the bed, then retrieved her robe to cover her naked body. I placed my ear on her belly to get a better listen to little bean. The baby's heart seemed to be fine. I dressed her in her dressing gown, then pressed the intercom button, to ask Jasper to come back in.

"What is it, Milord?" Jasper asked me, in his formal address to me.

"I'm not sure yet, Jasper. She fainted in the bathroom. I need you to escort me to where the clinic and birthing suites are. I need to examine her immediately. I was going to wait until morning. In light of this, I think it should be now." I told him.

"Very good, would you like me to carry her for you?" He asked.

"No, Jasper I've got her. You lead the way." I told him. I scoop her up in my arms, bridal style and we rushed through the hall at vampire speed.

"Oh, my love, please be alright. I can't lose you." I told her, as I pressed my lips to her forehead. The clinic was located on the other wing of the same floor. We arrived in a few seconds. I entered and laid her on the exam table. I grabbed a packet of smelling salts, broke it and placed it under her nose. She awoke immediately, but very groggily.

"Oh, Carlisle, what happened?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. You fainted, but I am not sure why?" I told her.

"Where am I?" she inquired.

"You are in the clinic I had requisitioned," I told her. "I need to examine you now sweetheart. Jasper, would you mind standing guard, but please alert the brothers?" I asked him.

"Of course, Milord." He said, before bowing and leaving the suite.

I began the exam. I took blood to do a full panel work-up. I did an abdominal and pelvic exam. Once I completed the exam, I took her over for the ultrasound, to have a look at little bean. I ordered a 4-d scanner, so I could see all aspects of my child. Normal ultrasounds, even 3-d sonograms, have been known to miss important aspects of a human pregnancy. Including multiples. With this being a hybrid pregnancy. I would consider this extremely high risk, to me, the equivalent of Defcon-1. I didn't want to miss anything. Isabella was now approximately 4 weeks pregnant, yet the gestational size of her abdomen appeared to be more than 3 times that.

"Isabella sweetheart, I am now going to do an ultrasound to see how little bean is doing in there," I told her.

"That's fine baby, but I am still feeling light-headed." She told me.

"Oh, love, I am so sorry. Let's get this done. Your grandfather should be here shortly, then I can check your labs." I told her. I turn on the ultrasound. I opened the lower part of her dressing gown, and place a sheet over her lower limbs, just over her pelvic area, so I had access to her entire abdomen, so all her private parts were covered. I took the gel from the gel warmer and placed it on her belly. I used the doppler to spread the gel over her lower abdomen. Immediately, the doppler picked up the sounds of my baby's fluttering heartbeat. Just then the brothers all filed into the room.

"What is that?" Aro asked upon entering.

"That, Aro, is the sound of your grandchild's heartbeat," I told him. The smile that came over Aro's face, all the brother's faces, were contagious. I have never seen them smile brighter.

"Oh, my dear child, how wonderful." He said as he grasped Isabella's hand.

"Would you like to see the child?" I asked Aro. The look on Aro's face was priceless. The emotions that played on his face changed in rapid succession.

That's possible!?" were the words that finally escaped his lips.

"Yes, Aro. The equipment I have requested, not only allows you to see the child, it will appear as though you could practically touch him or her." I told them. I then turned on the 4-d monitor. The image eventually appeared on the screen. I furrowed my brow. I adjusted the screen, as I thought it may have been broken. The screen was out of view from Isabella, so she was only able to study my face.

"Is there something wrong honey?" She asked. No one said anything. "Baby, please you are scaring me." She said in a panic. I was totally speechless. My brain


	20. Chapter 19

CPOV

What I see on this monitor, was nothing less than a miracle. For the second time in my life, since waking up to this existence, my dead heart beat. The first, was the moment I laid eyes on Isabella, 8 years ago. The moment I looked into her doe like brown eyes, I knew I was a goner. Now, my dead heart, feels like it will come out of my chest. The love that was pooling where, I am sure, the black, atrophied muscle rests, was overwhelming.

Two heart-shaped little faces, exactly the shape of the love of my life, stare back at me. I managed to make my arms and hands work, in order to turn the monitor to face Isabella. Though, my mouth still had not found it's function. One lay, facing straight on. The other slightly turned, with an arm, wrapped around it's siblings neck, as though hugging his sibling in comfort.

"Carlisle, there's two babies. Sweetheart, are you not happy about this?" My Isabella said with tears in her eyes. That is all it took for my brain to begin to function again.

"Happy, Isabella. No, Sweetheart, I am not happy. Love I am overjoyed." I told her. I quickly did a screenshot, so I could place the doppler in its holder. I walked the two steps it took to wrap my arms around her, and bury my face in her neck. I started applying kisses to her neck. I then grasped her face and looked deep into her eyes, then begin applying butterfly kisses all over her face. Isabella began giggling at my display.

"Sweetheart, do you realize we have created a miracle? Two miracles. But I do have to say I am concerned, highly concerned. I see that they are perfect little angels. But two babies will take twice as much nutrients from your body. I suspect that is the reason you are beginning to become more weak and tired. I need your blood intake to double. They are, after all, part vampire. You will not fight me on this, Isabella. For now, you will have blood with each meal, that is for the babies. You will have three meals a day, plus two snacks. That is for your own nutrition. Then one final mug of blood before bed. Am I understood, sweetheart."

"Yes, baby, I will do whatever it takes for our children." She told me, before giving me a passionate kiss.

"You also, will not be left alone. I will not have you fainting and hitting your head, or injuring the babies. If I am not there, Alice, Jane or one of your aunties, will be with you, even for your human moments." I told her.

"Carlisle, don't you think that is going a bit overboard. I think I can still manage to pee on my own. Millions of women, have babies and don't need chaperones to use the bathroom." She told me.

"Isabella, while millions of women do, they are not carrying babies conceived by a vampire. They do not have babies, that will feed on the very blood that sustains them life. Do not make me regret my decision, to continue this pregnancy, sweetheart. Until I am satisfied, your blood count is sufficient, that you will not get lightheaded every time you stand on your feet, you will do as I say." I told her.

"I see your point, and I will comply, I promise. Baby, I want this. I want these babies. And I told you from the beginning, I would do whatever it takes for these babies to survive." She told me.

"Yes, well, while now that I have seen them, I am so much in love with them too, you are my first concern. Before I was in love with the idea that I could be a father, to children of my own DNA. Looking at their angelic faces. I now know it's real. I love you and them with every fiber of my being, and I will do everything in my power, for all three of you to survive. But, my love, you come first." I told her.

"While, I can only say, on that point, I can only agree to disagree. For me, they come first. But I won't do anything, to put myself in any unnecessary danger." She told me. She was as stubborn as a mule. But I still love her with everything I have in me.

"Let me finish the ultrasound exam of the children. I need to determine their gestational age. I'm not sure if I am able to tell the gender just yet. We may have to wait a few more weeks for that." I told her.

"My god, you are able to see that as well?" Marcus asked me.

"Yes, Marcus. Modern technology has made it possible to almost predict to the day, exactly when human babies will be born." I told them. I went back and retrieved the doppler, as the brothers watched on. I determined that the babies are approximately 18 weeks. A bit off, from what Aro initially guessed would be the growth rate.

"With a normal pregnancy, babies are born at approximately 40 weeks gestational age. Which means you are a couple of weeks shy of halfway. Given that Aro said hybrid babies have been known to tear their way out of their mothers. I don't think I want to wait for 40 weeks. I am much more comfortable with 36-38 weeks. For now, we will do an ultrasound every week. The closer we are to 36 weeks, I will begin them every day. I will draw blood to check your blood count, to make sure you have the correct intake of blood to sustain the babies." I told them. I adjusted the resolution of the view on the monitor, so I could get a full view of them, not just their faces. I was naming the one looking at me full faced, baby A, it's sibling baby B. Baby A now had its thumb in its mouth. Baby B, appeared to be crying and clutched his sibling tighter. He was almost wrapping his body around his sibling. I'm not sure which one was in need of the comfort.

"May I?" Aro asked as he held his hands over Isabella's baby bump. He looked at both Isabella and me.

"Are you wanting to see if you can read their minds, Aro?" I asked.

"I am curious to see if it's possible." He told me. I looked at Isabella. I knew she trusted her Grandfather unequivocally, I still wanted to make sure it was okay with her.

"I don't mind." She told him. I gave him a nod of the head then. I wiped the gel off her belly and he places both hands there. If the man could still cry, I'm sure he would be balling like my baby on the screen. The venom began pooling in his eyes.

"Oh, my precious little grandchildren. Carlisle, they are hungry." He told me.

"I will retrieve blood for Isabella," Caius said before he rushed out of the room.

"Please watch Isabella, while I check her bloodwork," I asked Marcus and Aro

"Of course," Aro said. They were both standing near her head, each holding her hand. I went to the lab to run the test needed. It only took a few moments to get the results and information I needed. I came back to the exam room, and Isabella was now sitting up and drinking her blood. I could tell her heart rate had returned to normal, as I walked in the room. However, I still took out my stethoscope and listened. Her heart was much stronger, and her color was returning to normal.

"Isabella, it seems you are extremely anemic. So, the increased intake of blood should help with that. I also want you to start a daily intake of iron as well as prenatal vitamins. I would like one of your snacks to be a protein shake. I will see how you tolerate the incorporation of blood in the shake. If you are able to tolerate that, it will probably help with the amount I am requiring you to drink." I told her.

"MMMM, that actually sounds delicious. Is it possible to have fruit in the shake?" She asked me.

"I believe that's doable," I said to her as I rubbed my nose against hers, before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Now, let's get you back to our suite. We can have a bath together, and then it's bed for you." I told her.

"We will have fresh fruit ordered for her shakes," Aro told me. I took out a pen and wrote the protein powder I wanted for her shakes.

"I will have the chef get on this immediately," Aro said. Each of the brothers kissed Isabella on the cheek before leaving. I closed up her dressing gown and lifted her up in my arms. She placed her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You didn't mention if you knew the sex of the babies," Isabella said as an observation.

"No, sweetheart, I can't tell just yet. Do you want to know, or would you like to be surprised?" I asked her.

"I think it would be nice to know so we can know what to get. It's not like my aunties haven't already started an entire wardrobe for these little munchkins." She said with a giggle.

"Do you care one way or the other?" I asked her.

"No, not really. I wouldn't mind having one of each." She told me.

"I 'm sorry sweetheart, that, I can tell you, will not happen. They are identical twins. There is only one placenta." I told her.

"I still don't care, as long as they are healthy and happy. That's all that matters to me. What about you?"

"If I had a choice, I would want a princess, just like you, my love," I told her and kissed her forehead.

"I thought all men wanted a son, someone to carry on their legacy and name?" She asked

"Well, you are evidence that's not true. You have carried the Cigno legacy quite well. So, no matter, son our daughter, our legacy continues." I said to her just as we reached our suite. Jasper was standing there, having been dismissed from his post by the brothers.

"Jasper, we will be in for the remainder of the evening. You are dismissed son." I told him. Jasper then relaxed his stance.

"Very well, Carlisle, Bella. I hope all is well with the baby." He said. Isabella and I looked at each other with a smile on our faces.

"Babies." We said simultaneously.

"Oh, dear god, Carlisle. Way to knock it out the park. You know Alice is gonna freak, right." He said in his normal southern drawl.

"Well why don't you keep that under wraps for now. Let us be the one to tell her. I don't need her freaking on us tonight." I told him.

"I would never let that happen, Carlisle. I may not be on duty right now, but Isabella is still my charge. But, since it's not my news to tell. I will let you both have that pleasure. Well, goodnight, and congratulations." He told us before opening the door for us and leaving.

I took Isabella into the bathroom. She said she needed to pee, so I stood her to her feet, while I started the bath. I put relaxing lavender bath salts in. Once she had finished, I lifted her into the bath, before stripping my clothes and joining her. We soaked in the tub briefly before I bathed her and myself. The warm bath had relaxed her so much, she nearly fell asleep in the tub. I got out and grabbed a couple of towels. I dried quickly, before lifting her out of the tub. I dried her and carried her over to the bed. I found her comfortable nightgown. I wasn't sure if her regular jammies would fit any longer. We climbed into bed, and Isabella was out like a light.


	21. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

I had been pregnant now for 7 weeks, but I looked like I was nearly 8 months pregnant. I was big as a house. My feet were swollen, or so I was told, because I hadn't seen them in a few weeks now. I might as well made a bed in the bathroom, because of how often I had to pee. My breast looked like huge freaking melons, and all I wanted to do was eat, and fuck my husband.

Carlisle was great, he was so attentive, and caring. He would carry me back and forth to the bathroom and make my meals. He made sure there was plenty of blood for me on hand. He hardly left my side. And the sex was _AWESOME!_

Today, though I was in a foul mood because I had been awakened by the sound of construction going on around me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I said as I was jarred from my sleep, by the sound of whirring power tools.

"I'm sorry, Princess. But we were ordered to start construction right away for the nursery for your bambino."

"By whom?" I asked with a scowl on my face.

"By Master Aro." the worker said to me. I pressed the intercom button. I wasn't sure who was on duty, but I truly hoped it was Jasper because I would have The Major, rip this fucker's face off.

"Yes, your highness." Fuck yes, it was Jane, even better.

"Jane could you come in here please." I heard the door open before I could even finish the sentence.

"Jane dear, who told them to start construction while I was still sleeping," I asked her.

"What!? I'm so very sorry Princess. They were told under no circumstances were they to actually start construction until you were awake. They were only to come in, take measurements and make their list of supplies. Those orders were given to them by Master Aro and then reiterated by Prince Carlisle before he left to meet with the other Masters. You fucking idiots." Jane yelled at them, before using her gift to have the jackass writhing on the floor in pain. When she was done with them, she asked if I needed anything. I was in tears, but I am not even sure why. This happened a lot.

"Yes Jane, I need my husband" I sobbed, with tears running down my face. Jane looked at me, scrunching up her one side of her face, as though I had lost my mind.

"Calm down, Princess, I'll get him." She then walked out the door

"Geez, if this is what pregnancy does to you, I'm awfully fucking glad I'm a vampire." She said under her breath as she left the room.

A few minutes later Carlisle walked in. "Isabella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He said as he rushed over to me at vampire speed.

"I have to pee, and you weren't here, and those idiots woke me up with all that noise, and you weren't here."

"Yes baby, you said that," Carlisle said as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

"WELL!?" I said to him. My mood had gone from sad to angry in 0.6 seconds.

"Well, what Bella?" He asked.

"WELL WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" I yelled at him. Before he placed me on my feet, he smacked me hard and swiftly on my ass.

"OW! HEY! I said as I rubbed my ass.

"I will ask you not to raise your voice to me, little girl. Just because you are pregnant, don't think I will not hesitate to warm your bottom. Now, I went to get you more blood, then I had a meeting with the brothers, to discuss the plan if something happens and I needed to change you after you've given birth. As far as those jackasses that woke you up, I will deal with them.

"I'm sorry, but it's not me. It's my hormones. They are all over the place." I told him, as I sat to pee.

"Well, I'm sorry too, baby. I've had a very emotional morning as well. You would think that 3 millennials old vampires, would understand that if I had to turn you if something happened, that there might be a newborn, that might be a danger to our children, yet they act like I am the one who'd lost his mind." He told me. He had a point. What if he had to change me. What would happen to our children? Where would I go, who would take care of them?

"So, what would happen?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure yet Isabella. With all of their archived histories, and Aro literally begging for these babies. You would have thought they would know what to do. Unfortunately, there very little information, on the mothers that survived having a Dhampir." Carlisle said to me as he carried me into the dining area to prepare me a mug of blood and my breakfast.

Jasper walked in then with the supply of blood Carlisle ordered for me. "Well, I can help you with that, Milord. There were many Dhampirs created during my time with Maria. It's probably why the Kings have no idea. Maria was very secretive about what she was doing. It was thought back then, that Dhampirs were monsters that ripped their way out of the mothers. And that was true in the beginning until Maria perfected to creation." Jasper told us.

"Jasper, would you mind sitting down with the Kings, and explaining what you know?" Carlisle asked him.

"Of course, Carlisle. It would be my pleasure. But let me put your mind at ease. With a skilled doctor. It is possible for the Princess to survive this." He told us.

"Why hadn't you told us this before, Jasper," I asked him.

"Well, to be honest, Princess. I wasn't sure the babies would survive thus far. There were quite a few miscarriages during that time. I knew there was no chance that you wouldn't survive. Carlisle would never let that happen. Maria was an evil bitch, all she cared about were the babies. If the mothers didn't survive she could care less. She would try to save a few, but that wasn't her first priority." Jasper told us.

"Thank you, Jasper, for your candor," Carlisle told him.

"Anytime Carlisle. I will always be honest with you. Just let me know when you would like me to speak with the Kings." He told us before leaving the suite. Carlisle then sat a plate before me, of scrambled eggs and Croque Monsieur. Of all the French foods I had on my honeymoon, Croque Monsieur was my favorite. Carlisle learned quickly how to make it.

I finished my meal quickly, and again I had to pee. Carlisle began my shower, and begin to undress to join me. He then removed my nightgown and we stepped into the shower.

"Isabella, do you know how incredibly beautiful you are?" Carlisle said to me. I knew it wasn't true, and he was just stroking my ego, so I didn't feel self-conscious. I snorted in doubt.

"Why do you doubt me so, Love. Don't you know you will always be beautiful to me, but especially now, while you carry my children. Do you not know how it makes me feel to see your beautifully swollen belly, that houses the life that we created?" He told me.

"You are such a poet, Carlisle. I think you chose the wrong profession." I told him.

"While that may be so, it doesn't make what I see, any less true.

"You keep talking like that Dr. Cullen, my husband and I will have to trap you in my bed for the rest of the day," I told him as I began to place open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

"I've got no place else to be, how about you?" He said as he nibbled on my ear. "Turn around Isabella." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around so that my back was now to his chest. Carlisle then began to massage my breast while he kissed and nipped my neck. I began to pant as I braced my hands against the wall of the shower. Carlisle then lifted one of my legs, as he lined himself to my pussy from behind. He entered me fast and hard.

"Fuck yes, Carlisle." I cried out as he was totally sheathed inside my core. He then reached around me and began a concentrated ministration to my clit. He continued thrusting in and out of me fast and hard. The fire in my core continued to build, my walls clenched around Carlisle's rock-hard cock.

"Cum for me, Isabella. Cum all over my dick baby." That's all it took for the tight coil to sprang free. I was falling over the edge in ecstasy. It did not take Carlisle but a few more thrusts before he followed.

Once we came down from our climactic high, Carlisle placed my leg down. He turned me around and plunged his tongue into my mouth for a passionate kiss. "There is nothing else like shower sex," I told Carlisle, once he released my mouth to allow me to breathe. We then continued our shower, got out, dried off and got dressed for our day.

My exercise for today was the walk to and from our suite to the birthing suite for my daily exam and ultrasound. The walks became more and more difficult as each day passed, as the babies seemed to push more on my bladder.

Carlisle said my gestational size was now at 32 weeks, which again far surpassed how long Aro thought I would be pregnant. These babies were growing fast. The fact there were two of them, made me look like a beached whale. My back swayed backward, my belly protruded forth leading the way and I waddled from side to side. After several stops to rest, we finally made it to the birthing suite. Today, the suite was full. The Kings and My Aunties were present, as well as Alice. I hadn't seen Alice in a while, since she now had a studio in the city, to live her dream of becoming a fashion designer. She had designed some of my maternity wear. We were in Italy after all. She visited often, and when Jasper was off duty he spent time with her in Florence.

As Carlisle was lifting me onto the exam table, there was a commotion at the door. It swung open wildly and in stepped Emmett and Rosalie. "See Rosie, I told you we'd be right on time." Emmett boomed.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked with a furrow of my brow and scowl on my face. Sure, put the big fat pregnant lady on display why don't ya

"Because, my beautiful granddaughter, we are here to find out the sex of the babies," Aro said

"And none of you could wait until we told you? This had to be a public display?" I asked

"Please excuse her, Aro. Your granddaughter is a little cranky today." Carlisle said to Aro. I rewarded him with a sharp look in his direction, cranky, CRANKY. OH, OH, you just wait, Mister, I will show you cranky. I, on the other hand, was rewarded for my mood swing, with a quick swift kick by one or both of the babies. I yelp and jerked a little.

"What is it, Isabella?" Carlisle asked in a panic.

"Oh nothing, it seems the babies don't like the cranky lady either. They are kicking me." Carlisle then came over and gave me a kiss, placed the sheet over my legs, before rolling the top of my maternity jeans down and pulling my top up to expose my humongous belly.

"Behave and be nice to your mother, my two little jelly beans," Carlisle said placing a hand on either side of my belly and placing a kiss just below my belly button, which by the way was sticking out like a button on an alarm clock.

"OH MY GOD!" Aro exclaimed.

"What grandfather, what is it?" I asked. He then pulled out his phone and took a picture with his camera.

"Magnifico!" Marcus exclaimed. Aro then walked over and showed me the picture he took, there was a tiny, tiny little handprint, that looked to be just under the surface of my skin. In the exact location where Carlisle just kissed. That finally brought a smile to my face.

"Do you like your daddy's kisses Jellybeans?" I asked them, looking down at my belly and placing my hand on the top. I received a soft thud in reply. I moved my hand to find a little foot. I lightly traced the toes of the foot with the tip of my finger, before it left with another thump.

"Well, it would seem these little once are starting to run out of room. Let us see how much longer we can keep them in place before they decide to make a prison break. It would also seem they have turned to the birthing position if we have a foot at the top of your belly." Carlisle said to me with a smile and a twinkle of his beautiful topaz eyes. They were shining with so much pride and joy. He placed the warm gel on my belly, picked up the doppler and spread the gel across my belly. The strong but very quick sounds the babies' heartbeats filtered into the room. The little pixie and my two Aunties squealed with joy. I looked over at Rosalie. Her eyes brimming with unshed venom tears. She gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I asked Carlisle to stop the ultrasound. I asked Rosalie to come closer.

"Rosalie, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know this has been something you have wanted your whole life. If this is too much for you, I understand if you want to leave. I promise I will understand." She looked into my eyes and then bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"No, Bella. I am delighted to be here. I'm just so happy you are allowing me to share this with you, after the way I treated you all those years ago. And now seeing you, like this…" She trailed off with a little sob.

"I'm glad it's you and not me looking like a huge blimp." She said with a laugh. "I get to be the spoiling auntie to these two little angels, without ruining my figure." I laughed with her at that.

"You are still the huge bitch, though," I said to her with a wink and we hugged each other after that. She then reached her hand over my belly.

"May I, Bella?" I nodded my head. She then placed her hand on the top of my belly. She was rewarded with a thump of a foot to her hand. Which made her flinch and gasp. Em walked up to her and reached an arm around his wife's waist.

"You ok, Rosie?" Emmett asked her.

"Yeah, Em. I'm perfectly fine."

"Can we get on with it then." Caius was impatient as ever. "I want to know if they are boys or girls?" Just then Jasper rushed in and came to a sliding halt next to his pixie wife.

"Did I miss it?" He asked.

"No, we are actually just getting started" Carlisle answered. "Now if everyone is here…" He then turned on the monitor and picked up the doppler again. The sound of the heartbeats filtered the room again. Carlisle then turned on the monitor. The two heart-shaped faced angels appeared on the screen. The thumb sucker still clung to its sibling. But then thumb sucker suddenly let go of its sibling, and I felt a surge of pain in my belly. There was a crackle of electricity that seemed to filter the room. It seemed to knock Carlisle backward onto the floor. Then the room went black, and the sonogram machine whirled down to a halt. Everyone was deathly silent. When the lights suddenly came back on. Everyone's hair was standing on their heads as though they had been shocked by electricity.

I laid there just blinking my eyes for a moment. Nobody saying anything. "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I asked.

* * *

 **Please, don't hate me, Please don't hate me. Okay, you can hate me just a little. I do love a good cliffy, don't your (HA HA HA HA HAHA!) That's my evil laugh**


	22. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

I'm not sure what just happened, but my babies are now fluttering around my belly as if they are distressed. Then we suddenly hear a crack, and I cry out in pain.

"What is it, my love?" Carlisle says to me with distraught emotions and a look of distress on his face.

Both Aro and Jasper come forward, each placing a hand on my pregnant belly. A sudden feeling of calm wash through me, thanks to the talents of Jasper, and the babies settle down.

"I think they have broken a rib, Carlisle," Aro says. "The noise of the machine frightens them. They are feeling quite claustrophobic. There isn't much time left Carlisle, the babies want out."

"I agree Aro, but before we do this, we need to continue the discussion we started this morning. We must have a contingency plan in place. If I have to change Isabella, I must know that she and my children will be safe. I need all hands on deck immediately to complete the nursery, now." Carlisle says to the Aro.

My husband gives me a sweet and tender kiss on the lips, and I stare at his beautiful, handsome face. The lines of worry show clearly and make him appear to be 10 years older. I reach and touch his cheek. It is then, I notice the purple bruising under his eyes and his eyes are black with hunger.

"Sweetheart, when have you fed last?" I asked him

"Isabella, my love, do not concern yourself with me. It is you, only you, and our babies I have concern for now.

"Nonsense, Carlisle. I need you at your best for me and our children. If you are not at your strongest and best, how can you be strong for me? Jasper, Emmett. Please take my husband to feed. Do not bring him back until he is fully sated." I say to them.

"NO ISABELLA!" Carlisle protests. "I will not leave you. There is nothing that will get me to leave your side. What if the babies won't wait for my return? I will not risk it." He continues his protest.

"Alice, can you see when the babies will decide they have had enough of me?" I ask the little pixie with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't. I cannot see them. Much like the wolves back in Forks, anything involving them is a blank." The pixie's eyes then glass over and out of focus. She is having a vision. She comes out of her vision with a bright smile on her face.

"I cannot see them, Bella. But I see you. I can still see your future Bella. You are still going to be one of us. You and Carlisle are so happy. You both are so happy and in love. Don't worry Bella. Carlisle, take Isabella to Aro and Picia's chambers.to rest. Em, Jasper, go find animals and bring them back for Carlisle to feed. Take as many of the guards as you can gather. Carlisle will not be leaving Bella's side for quite some time. So bring back as many as you can handle. Caius, is there someplace we can corral the animals for Carlisle to feed?" Leave it to Alice. She will have everyone ship-shape in no time.

"Yes, Seer, We can arrange some of the cells in the dungeon to house a few animals," Caius confirms.

"Good, thank you, Caius. Dora, Jane, and Picia will make sure everything is ready for the babies. Rose and I will complete the nursery. Now everyone, move. Chop-chop. We have much to do and little time to do it." The little pixie is in rare form.

Carlisle then picks me up, bridal style, and we head for my grandfather's suite. "And Carlisle…" Alice stops us with a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "You worry too much. Bella will be a splendid immortal. You can stop your worries about her control." Carlisle ponders on the words Alice spoke for a moment, then looks down at me with adoration. A bright smile graces his face.

"I have no doubt, Alice," Carlisle says. He then presses his lips to mine for a passionate kiss, before getting us to the suite at vampire speed.

Alec is at the suite when we arrive and lets us in. "Alec will you please go to our suite and get blood for the Princess," Carlisle instructs the young guard.

"Of course Milord, it will be my pleasure," Alec says to Carlisle and bows at the waist before fleeting off toward our suite.

Carlisle takes me to their bathroom and stands me on my feet. I look at him questioningly. He chuckles. "I assumed after such a long morning, you needed a human moment." He was right. I had to pee like a racehorse. I sit, once finished, I stand and go to pull up my panties and jeans, but Carlisle stops me. He picks me up and sits me on the vanity. He then pulls my panties and jeans from my ankles, and steps in between my parted thighs.

"I have a feeling it will be quite a while before I will have you like this again." He whispers in my ear as if he is telling me a secret. "The next time we make love, Isabella, I will be able to fully claim you as mine. Not that I regret claiming you as a human, but to fully claim you as my immortal true mate, and not have to hold back my true instincts. I have waited nearly 400 years for this. But for now, I want to claim you one last time as my human bride." Carlisle says to me before claiming my mouth in a searing, passionate kiss. A growl escapes his chest, as he reaches his hand between my legs to my core. I lean back on my elbows to give him full access to my dripping pussy. He slips a finger up my slit as his thumb finds my throbbing clit. Two fingers thrust into my pussy. I throw my head back and a moan escapes my lips.

"Oh, my beautiful Isabella, as always, so wet and ready for me." Before I can answer, we hear the outer door to the suite open. We stop and look at each other with wide eyes.

"Princess, your blood is waiting for you on the table. Will there be anything else?" Carlisle and I stifle a giggle

"No Alec that will be all. Thank you"

"It is my pleasure, Princess. Oh, and Princess, Master Aro wanted me to inform you, you have the suite for as long as you need, He and Queen Sulpicia will not be returning until late evening. And though I will continue to stand guard outside, I will not enter again, unless you call me."

Very well, Alec. Thank you again." I say to him. We then hear the outer door close. Carlisle and I look at each other and then burst out in laughter.

"Isabella, what am I to do with you. You make me feel like a teenage boy, getting it on in my parent's room." Carlisle says to me between laughter.

"Well, you had better fuck me before we get caught, then." I say to him. Carlisle wastes no time in getting us both naked.

"Isabella Cigno-Cullen. I plan to christen every surface in your grandfathers' suite, starting here on your grandfather's bathroom vanity." He says to me before he sheaths his enormous cock deep into my dripping wet pussy. "Are you up for the challenge?"

I am unable to answer him. My mouth refuses to work, only to moan and whimper as he fucks me to total ecstasy.

"Isabella, you are the love of my life. I will never get enough of you." Carlisle says as he brings he mouth to my breast and takes one of my erect nipples into his mouth. I run my fingers through his beautiful golden locks before I grasp his hair and hold him in place.

"SSSSSSSSSS, SHIT, Carlisle!" I hiss "God Carlisle, you feel so good, don't stop baby." Carlisle then reaches his hand between my thighs to my clit. He strokes his thumb over my clit.

"I have no intentions of stopping until I bring you to ecstasy. Now, cum for me, Isabella." At his command, I begin to gush my cum, as the coil in my abdomen springs free, and my walls grip his cock. This drives Carlisle deeper and deeper into my core. A growl escapes from Carlisle as he thrusts faster and harder. His becomes erratic and I know he is about to reach his climax.

"Fuck, Carlisle. I love you so much. I'm UUUGH…I'm going to…FUCK!"

"That's it, my love, let go. Cum with me baby. I love you too. Bella, Bella, Bella, BELLLLLAAAA!" He chants my name with each thrust, before he screams my name, as he spills his cold seed inside of me. I am trembling at our release. We pant to catch our breaths. Carlisle then looks into my eyes will more love than I have ever seen before. He begins to tremble as he captures my neck in his mouth. He is sucking hard, which I know is going to leave a hickey. I cry out in pleasure.

"Oh baby, are you alright? Did I hurt you, my love?" Carlisle says as he looks into my eyes with concern.

"No, my love, you did not hurt me," I say to him as I cup his face with both hands. "But to answer your first question, I'm not sure I have the energy to christen this suite." Carlisle then rushes out of the room. I hear the microwave beep and then he comes back in with my blood.

"Here love, drink, while I get you cleaned up." He then pulls a washcloth from the cupboard. He wets it with warm water and cleans me up, and then places a kiss at the entrance of my core. He then reaches back and grabs a bathrobe that is hanging on the door, and dresses me in it. He then picks me up bridal style and fleets over to the sofa in the room and lays me down. He covers me with a blanket. "Get some rest beautiful. You will not be disturbed; Alec will make sure of it. I am going to check and see how things are going while you take your nap. I'll be back as soon as I can" He says to me before placing a kiss on my forehead. I nod to him in agreement before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

**CPOV**  
While Bella is sleeping, I head to the dungeon to see what animals they have brought for me to feed on. I knew I was thirsty but refused to leave Bella's side. I did not want to be far away from her in case, god forbid; she went into labor before I could successfully get them out. I really want to do this today. I could not take the chance of them biting or clawing their way out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the proud papa to be. We're not too late are we?" I slap my hand over my face as the asshole makes his way over to me and claps his hand on the back of my shoulder.

"Garrett, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? Did you really think we wouldn't miss the birth of my niece or nephew?" he said as he pulled a fake horrified face.

"We? Who we?" I asked him

"Well, the entire Denali coven of course. We wouldn't miss this for the world." As he said this, Eleazar and even Allistair came up to me.

"Allistair, my old friend, how on earth did they manage to get you to come to Volterra?" I asked him, pulling him into a man hug.  
"Well you know how I feel about these old cronies, however, this isn't a social call for me. Though I am intrigued by the children and would love to meet them. Plus, I didn't make it to your coronation or wedding, and never got to meet your bride. I have news for you and the cronies, I think are of great interest to all." He tells me with as serious a face I've ever seen on Allistair.

"Is this something that can wait, Allistair ? I haven't fed in a few days, and my guard has managed to pull animals for me to feed. Isabella is due any minute now, and I'd really like to get back to her as quickly as possible." I say to him with concern.

"Unfortunately no, but we will walk with you so we can explain." He tells me as a call for the elevator to the dungeon. We all board and it descends to the dungeon.

"It seems there is a threat coming. The Romanian's have heard through the grapevine, that Aro is allowing you to harbor a human. There has even been gossip of an immortal child throughout the vampire community. They are bound to start a war with the Volturi for breaking the very laws they have put into place." Allistair tells me. A feral growl escapes me.

 **"MY CHILDREN ARE NOT IMMORTAL CHILDREN! THEY ARE NOT EVEN BORN YET!"** I roar directly in Allistair 's face.

"WHOA, don't bite the messenger. I'm just telling you what I've heard." Allistair says hold both hands up in surrender.

"Wait, did you say children?" Both Eleazar and Garrett say simultaneously. The elevator has now stopped and we walk into the corridor. I can hear the bleating and smell deer, as well as elk as I walk toward the cells.

"Yes," I say absentmindedly as I walk toward my meal. "Isabella is pregnant with twins," I tell them. My mind is still reeling from the news that has just been brought to me. How dare they think they can threaten my wife and children? Once we reach the cells holding the animals I see 5 deer and 2 bull elk in separate cells. I take down all 5 deer. I so enraged, I don't even realize I have torn the head clean off the first bull elk. There is blood everywhere. I drain the last elk, but then tear into its body in my rage.

"And did that help at all?" Garrett says with a sinister smirk. I roar at him and slam him toward the far end of the cell, taking off his arm in the process.

"You will give this information to the Kings. I have to get back to Isabella." I tell them as I walk out of the cells. "And not a word to Isabella; I will not have her stressed with this information before my children are born. She has enough to worry about as it is." I say to them as I walk off; holding both my hands up to my forehead, wanting to tear my hair out.

"Mi amigo, you may want to shower and change, before you head back to your Isabella," Eleazer says to me. I stop and look down at my appearance. I am covered in blood and animal fur. I stop and slide down the wall with a thud to the floor. I start to sob.

"I just want a peaceful existence with my mate and children. Is that too much to ask for?" I sob as I lay my head on my folded arms that are now propped on my knees.

"No, amigo, it's not too much to ask, and we will get you through this. That is why we are here. But you know it must be important enough to bring Allistair here. Now let's get you cleaned up and back to your bride." Eleazer pulls his arm around my shoulders. Garrett and Allistair walk up to me. Garrett is holding is now reattached arm.

"Garrett, buddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it," I tell him as Allister reaches a hand out to help me off the floor.

"Ahhhh, I'll be fine. Maybe one day I'll acquire a filter for my mouth. Do the Kings still keep criminal down here to feed on?"

"Yeah, you have to go down another level." Garrett takes off down the stairs to feed so his arm can heal properly.

"Come on, I'll go take a shower and change and you two can talk to Aro," I told Eleazer and Allister. I enter mine and Isabella's suite, forgetting Alice and Rosalie are attending to the new nursery. I am then met by all of the women. Charlotte, Carmen, and the Succubae sisters.

"You're all here?" I asked.

"Yes of course. Peter's here too. Do you think we'd let you go through this alone? Now go get your grimy ass cleaned up, so you can bring Bella to see her nursery." Charlotte tells me. "Alice already has clothes waiting for you in the bathroom. Now go shower and change." I quickly go to the bathroom and strip out of my bloody clothing and step into the shower. I try to let the hot water wash away all my worries, but of course, It only washes away the dirt and blood. Once I'm cleaned, I step out and dry off and dress if my fresh clothing. I come out and walk over to the new adjoining suite. A smile spreads across my face.

"Ladies, you have outdone yourselves," I tell them.

"Do you really like it, Carlisle? I hope Bella likes it too." Rosalie says.

"Oh, I've seen it, Bella will love it. Go get her Carlisle." Alice says to me.

I go back down to Aro's suite. Isabella is reading a book while sitting with her back propped against the arm of the sofa.

"Love, why aren't you sleeping?" I asked her as I placed chaste kisses on her lips.

"Carlisle, I tried, but these munchkins are so active, I can't get comfortable. So I decided just to read and wait for you to get back. I see you had a good meal. .Your eyes are back to their beautiful topaz." She says to me. "But something else is wrong. What is it, baby?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm just stressed about the birth is all. Are you ready to meet our children? I don't want to wait any longer. I feel if we wait, it will become more dangerous." I tell her as I bring her hand to my lips for a kiss.

"Now, Carlisle?" She asks.

"Yes sweetheart, now. But before we do, I have to show you something." I say to her as I pick her up bridal style. She snakes her arms around my neck. I walk her down to our suite. I enter the suite and place her on her feet. I walk her to our bedroom, but before we venture further, I cover her eyes with my hands.

"What is this Carlisle? Don't let me fall." She tells me with a giggle.

"Never love. I guide her towards the nursery. She is swinging her arms in front of her, trying to gauge where she is walking. Once we enter the nursery I remove my hands.

"TA-DA!" I exclaim.

"OH MY GOD, CARLISLE!" Isabella exclaims as she brings her both hands to her mouth, and tear begins to flow from her eyes. The ladies then rush up to her and take her by her arms and guide her around the nursery. It's painted in a very pale green and grey. There are two white cribs on either wall at the corner of the room. There are swan mobiles above each crib and the name Cullen is off centered above the cribs. I point to the names.

"Well since we don't know if they are boys or girls, we don't know what names to put up. Do you even have names yet?" Rosalie explains. I furrow my brow, we haven't even discussed names.

"I've been thinking about that. If they are boys, Carlisle Jr. or CJ for short, and Charles, for you and my dad Charlie." I walk over to her and place my hands on her hips and bend down to nuzzle in her neck.

"I love you so much, Isabella. Thank you." I am overwhelmed now. I never in my wildest dreams, thought I would have my own child, nonetheless a namesake. "And if they are girls?"

"Well, I was thinking about keeping it in line with the boys' names. Carlie Marie and Charli with an 'I' Renee' for my mom." She tells us.

"Isabella, it's perfect. Now, are you ready to meet our family?" I ask her

"Now Carlisle? Are you sure with everything…" Alice begins. I glare at Alice behind Isabella.

"What?" Isabella asked looking at me and Alice.

"Oh I just meant that everyone was here, and we were planning a small baby shower," Alice says, trying to cover.

"No Alice I don't think that will be necessary. I am quite sure my Aunties have everything covered for the babies. Yes, I'm ready." She finally says as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Rosalie, are you able to assist me in the surgery?" Rosalie hesitates for a moment. But, Alice goes into a vision. Her eyes glaze over. Once she comes out of the vision, she has a smile on her face. Actually, I think Eleazer would be better to assist you." She tells me.

"Are you sure Alice? Rosalie as more medical training." I ask.

"Yes, but Rosalie won't be able to handle the blood. Eleazar will be the best to handle the blood, even with his limited medical training, he would be best. Plus, he will be immediately able to tell you what gifts the babies have." Alice explains.

"I will go find him for you, Carlisle." Carmen rushes out to find her husband.

"You'll find him in the throne room, Carmen," Alice calls after Carmen.

"Well my lovely, let's get you to the birthing suite," I tell Isabella as I lift her up into my arms. As we walk, Isabella looks at me with a curious expression on her face.

"Something is wrong," Isabella says to me.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned with sweetheart," I tell her trying my best to be convincing. Although I am well adept at lying, I can never successfully lie to her.

"You're lying. What is it Carlisle, is there something wrong with the babies?" She asks. Stress is written all over her face.

"Babies, I promise, as far as I know, the babies are fine," I say as I let out a breath that I don't realize I have been holding.  
"Then tell me what it is Carlisle? Are we in danger? And don't you dare continue to lie to me and tell me it's nothing. I can feel the guilt rolling off of you.

"So what, you are an empath now also?" I say to her very sarcastically.

"Don't you use that tone with me, Carlisle Cullen. I am your wife and the mother of your children. If we are in danger, then I deserve to know." She is now becoming distraught.

"Sweetheart, I really need you to calm down. This distress is not good for the babies. I promise, after we get our children delivered, I will tell you everything. JASPER!" If I don't get her to calm down, this is not going to go well at all. I call for Jasper to knock her out.

"OH NO YOU DON'T CARLISLE. YOU WILL NOT…." She then goes limp in my arms. Jasper's gift knocks her out before he even reaches us.

"Thank you son," I tell him once he catches up to us.

"So I take it you've heard about the Romanians." He says to me.

"Yes, Garrett, Allistair , and Eleazer told me. You know how Isabella is. She can tell if I am keeping something from her. Before I tell her what's going on, I need to deliver these babies with as little complications as possible" I tell him. Eleazer then catches up with us.

"Carmen says you wanted me to assist you, my friend. You know my medical training is very limited." He states to me as I lay Isabella on the birthing table.

"Yes, I'm aware. However, Alice assures me you will have the best control over her blood. The medical assisting I require is very limited. I have an even bigger concern right now. She is asking questions that I don't feel comfortable answering until the babies are born." I tell him.

"Will you take my advice, my friend? I suggest you tell her. She deserves to know. Especially since it directly involves her." Eleazar tells me.

"I agree Carlisle. The one thing she hates is being left in the dark when it comes to her safety and wellbeing. That was the one thing she and Edward fought about constantly. Edward would keep things from her for 'her own good'." Jasper explains. I hang my head. I then look at my beautiful wife. She is the love of my life, and I will do anything in my power to keep her safe. But they are right. I can't keep this from her.

"I am going to administer the epidural first. Once everything is set up, Jasper I want you to release her from the lethargy." I say to him. He nods in agreement. "I'm going to roll her on her side Please hold her Eleazar while I get it started." I prepare the needle to insert the catheter in her back. Once the anesthesia is set, I roll her back and place the surgical curtain over her belly. "Eleazer, Jasper, please prepare the basins to clean the babies as well as the bassinettes. Jasper can you go ahead and pull back the lethargy so she can begin waking please." Jasper nods and rushes off with Eleazer for the tasks to complete. I see Isabella's eyes start to flutter. I take her hand in both of mine as she starts to wake.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" She asks me groggily.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry, I panicked. You were asking questions I was not prepared to answer as yet. But thinking about it, you are right, you deserve to know what is going on." I tell her.

"So you had Jasper knock me out, to keep something from me." She says to me angrily.

"Yes, sweetheart. But before you become even angrier than you already are, let me explain. I didn't want to stress you out before the babies come. But, it seems there is a threat coming. The Romanians want to challenge your grandfather over the knowledge by humans' law." I tell her. Just then, Eleazar and Jasper come back with the basins and bassinettes. The kings also arrive in the suite.

"Granddaughter, it is nothing to concern yourself with at this moment. Right now, the only thing you need to be concerned about is bringing my next generation into this world. We will make this right." Aro tells her and kiss her on the cheek. Each of the kings, in turn, kisses her on her cheek and forehead before exiting the room.

"I will be right outside if you need anything, Carlisle," Jasper says as he follows the Kings out. I nod to him.

"Thank you for telling me, Carlisle. We will get through this next phase of our lives." I give her a tight smile and kiss her passionately on the lips. She caresses my face with both hands as I pull back.

"It's time Isabella. You are numbed from the waist down. You will only feel the pressure of the cut and me pulling the babies out." Eleazer places the surgical gown over my clothing and scrub cap on my head. He then places the gloves on my hands. Even though vampires don't carry germs, I still put them on as a precaution. I prepare the suture kit, so I am ready, in case it is needed quickly. I have never in my entire existence been more nervous to perform a surgery. The three lives before me mean more to me than life itself. One wrong move can end everything I hold dear.

"Carlisle, sweetheart?" Isabella says and brings me out of my own head. I look into her brown soulful doe eyes. "You are a brilliant doctor. You've got this. I trust you with my life." Isabella says to me and gives me a loving smile. I nod to her and look at Eleazer. He gives me a tight smile and nods to me for me to begin. I step behind the surgical curtain and swab betadine on Isabella's belly where I plan to make the incision. I place a horizontal cut to her abdomen just above her pelvis. I continue to cut through her tissue and then I see the placenta. It's clear, however, I am unable to cut through it with the scalpel. It is hard as vampire flesh. My eyes grow wide as I look to Eleazar.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Eleazar asks as he walks around the curtain to see.

"I don't understand how I was able to get a sonogram image here. This is hard like vampire flesh. I can't cut through it." I say to him in vampire tone as not to upset Isabella.

"You'll have to bite through it, Carlisle. That is the only way to pierce vampire flesh" he tells me.

"What's happening?" Isabella asks. 'Is something wrong?"

"Yes, sweetheart. The placenta is not that of normal flesh. It is hard like vampires. I will have to bite the placenta." I tell her. Just then I see the placenta move and I hear the cracking of Isabella's bones and I see her pelvis is cracked and blood is freely flowing.

"YOU HAVE TO GET THEM OUT NOW, CARLISLE. SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT!" She screams. I immediately bite a hole in the placenta and spit it out. I've made a big enough whole, that I can place my fingers in and crack the rest of the shell. Isabella is now crying. She is obviously not in pain because of the epidural, but it still must be too much for her. I work quickly to pull the first baby out.

"ELEAZAR, QUICKLY GET THE BABY." I HAVE TO GET THE OTHER OUT!" I exclaim to him. He takes the baby over to the basin to clean and lays the child in the bassinette. I've now pulled out the second baby and had the child over to Eleazar. I make sure all pieces of the bone hard placenta are removed before suturing Isabella's incision.

"I'm going to have to change her, Eleazar. She has lost too much blood and her pelvis is shattered." I tell him. He picks up both babies and brings them over for Isabella to see.

"Here are your daughters, little one." He brings places them on Isabella's chest.

She kisses the babies on their blond heads. "Carlie Marie and Charli Renee'" She says weakly before slipping into unconsciousness.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!" I exclaim as I pull the syringe I have filled with my venom, just for this very precaution. I immediately plunge it into her heart. Sulpicia and Athenodora immediately walk in and take the babies. Eleazer begins chest compressions to get the venom pumping as I begin to bite into Isabella's flesh. I bite into her jugular, wrists, femoral arteries and ankles. I then turn her to her side and remove the epidural catheter so it does not fuse as she begins her change.

"Bella baby, please you have to come back to me." I sob as I push Eleazar out of the way and take over the chest compressions. Aro and the other Kings walk in then.

"It's not working. Why isn't it working?" I sob. Aro picks up her hand and brings it to his lips for a kiss. I push Aro away from her.  
"You bastard, this is all your fault. I knew this was going to happen. Why did I let you talk me into allowing this to happen? Now I have lost her. Eleazar and Caius pull me off of Aro.

"Listen, her heart beats," Marcus says to me through the struggle. I stop fighting with them and listen. I hear her heartbeat is strong. I run over to her and I apply kisses to her face.

"That's it, baby, fight through this. You are so strong. I love you so much." I say as I continue to apply kisses to her face. I then pick her up and take her back to our suite. I strip her of her clothes and lay her in the tub and start a cool bath. I strip off my clothing and climb in behind her. I clean the blood from her while holding her close to my chest continuing to kiss her neck. After I have her cleaned, I climb out of the tub with her in my arms and grab towels. I lay one on the bed and lay her on it. I take another and dry her, before taking the last and drying myself off. I then go to our dresser and pull out a pair of sleep pants, before dressing Isabella in a flowy sundress. She has yet to cry out or even whimper.

I then walk over to the nursery. I see Dora and Picia sitting in the rockers and gently rocking while feeding the babies bottles of blood.

"Hello, my angels," I say to them as I place a hand on each of their heads. Picia stands up and hands me, my daughter.

"You are a very lucky man, Carlisle Cullen. These little angels are precious." Dora now stands and hand me, my other daughter.

"It appears this little angel as a very special gift," Dora says as she lays the child in my arms. My little princess lifts her hand and places it on my face. I then begin to see images of me pulling them out of their mothers' womb. I then see them being cleaned up by Eleazar before being placed on their mother's chest. Then, over and over, images appear of Isabella.

"You want your mother, angel?" I ask my daughter. Again is removes her hand and bring it back with images of Isabella.

"Come on angels. Let's go see your mother." I walk them out of the nursery into our bedroom and lay them next to Isabella. I climb into bed with them. The babies lay in between Isabella and me and drift off to sleep, hugging each other as they were in their mothers' womb. I place a baby blanket over the girls and I lay and watch them sleep. Isabella has yet to move a muscle.

Eleazar and Jasper then walk in. "Amazing! I've never seen anything like it." Eleazar says. "Her shield is preventing her from experience the change normally. It's like it's blocking her senses. And the children, They have multiple gifts. Each share one of their mother's gifts. This one…" He points to the one laying closest to Isabella, "…has a shield. But she also has tactical thought projection."

"Yes, that gift I have already experienced," I tell Eleazar. "She has shown me images of her birth, as well as communicated that she wanted her mother, in a way," I told him. "And the other?"

"It appears she has her mothers' elemental gift, thought to what extent I am not sure." I look down at my daughters.

"Could she have shorted out the ultrasound machine?" Jasper asks. I then looked to Eleazar.

"What?" Eleazar asks.

"At Isabella's last ultrasound, I was attempting to see the sex of the babies. All of the previous ultrasounds, the children were hugging each other as they are now when on child released the other, then suddenly, the machine shorted out." My angel lying next to me then placed her thumb in her mouth.

"Yes, my friend. As a matter of fact, it appears the one with the shield has cloaked her sister in the shield. It is possible she uncloaked her from the shield, the elemental may have used her gift." I get off the bed and pick up my tiny daughters and take them back to the nursery. I lay them together in one crib. I go back out to my friends.

"Jasper, Eleazar Thank you both so much for your help today," I tell each of them, as I take their hand and pat them on the back to show my appreciation.

"Anytime my friend. I will leave you now to your family. Let me know if you need anything. Carmen, the girls and I will be here until we find out about this threat." He tells me, and then leaves the suite.

"Jasper, I want no one. I mean absolutely no one in this suite until Isabella's change is completed. If you need to leave your post, I expect another guard here before you leave." I tell him.

"Of course, Milord," He says before giving me a deep bow. He then turns to leave.

"Jasper." He turns to look at me again. I walk over to him a place my arms around him for a man hug. "Thank you, son." He hugs me back with a pat on the back.

"Anytime, Carlisle and congratulations." He says and then walks out the door to his post.


	24. Chapter 23

**Very short chapter. Just a glimpse at the girls gifts I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **CPOV**

The past 24 hours have been very stressful for me. My wife, the love of my life, the other half of my soul, is now becoming a vampire. Not that we didn't expect this to happen at some point, but looking down on my daughters in my arms. Bella is missing so much with them. They are continuing to grow extremely fast. Only 1 day old, and they have started to sprout their initial teeth. Two little pegs on their bottom gums. This normally begins around 4-6 months of age. They are identical twins. Both have my blond curls and my lips, but Bella's heart-shaped face and chocolate doe eyes.

I take them to visit their mother when they are awake. I feed them while sitting on the bed with her. They don't like it, but they have begun to take a little formula if it is mixed with blood. I have yet to make them take animal blood, I am still giving them the leftover bagged blood we had supplied for Bella. Right now I am only calling them twin. Because I have yet to discover which is which; only that one sucks her thumb and the other doesn't. It's not until Alice tells me that one has Bella's freckles and the other doesn't. Bella had a light dotting of freckles across her nose, they are now beginning to fade, as her skin now is become flawlessly marble. But when I lay the girls side by side, I see the light freckles on who I am now calling Charli Renee.

The Kings and the Aunties come to play with the babies, as well as Alice and Rosalie. Aro looks ever so much the proud grandpa.

"Their thoughts are constantly on their mother. Though I can't directly read Charli's thoughts, she will constantly project images of Bella." He told me. The children were playing on the floor in the living room while we sat at the breakfast bar having a glass of wine. Suddenly I didn't hear them playing anymore. I stepped over to the doorway between the kitchen and living room and they were no longer on the blanket.

"Aro they are gone!" I exclaimed.

"Could they have crawled somewhere?" Aro asked.

"They are not crawling yet," I told him as I head to the door at the entrance of the suite. I opened the door, and there stood Jasper and Alice.

"Alice, did you take the babies out somewhere?" They both looked at me like I've grown another head.

"Carlisle, no one has been in or out of this suite since Aro arrived," Jasper advised me. It was then I noticed that I still hear their heartbeats. I rush to our bedroom followed by Aro, Jasper, and Alice hot on my heels. Both girls are curled up asleep, on either side of their mother.

"How…?" I look at Alice, Jasper, and Aro. Alice has a guilty look. I narrow my eyes at Alice. She ducks her head.

"ALICE!" I growl at here. She shakes her head at me.

"What do you know Alice?" Jasper presses his wife to spill.

"I can't, I promised I wouldn't, it's not my secret to tell." She pleads.

"Alice, I think in the case, you need to tell me. It could mean the safety of my children." I beseech her.

"Okay, Okay mind you I only know this second hand. I didn't see it, but Bella told Emmett and asked him not to say anything. And we all know Emmett can't hold water. But Bella was in the car when her mother and Phil when over the viaduct. Once the car went over, it seems Bella teleported from the car. Emmett says Bella wasn't sure if it is a gift, or a one-time thing as self-preservation because it hadn't happened before or since."

"Alice, so you're telling me my babies can teleport?" I asked her.

"Or possibly one of them can," Aro added. "One may have taken her sister along for the ride."

So I picked the girls up and took them to the nursery. I put them in each of their cribs. Normally I place them together in one crib as they seem to comfort each other. But I wanted to see what would happen if they were separated. Jasper went back to his post and told me to let him know what happens. Alice took a seat on the floor, folding blankets, and sorting outfits; Aro and I sat in the twin rockers. After about 30 minutes, Carlie began to stir. She looked and felt for her sister. Suddenly she was gone from her crib in a sparkle of soft lights and was now in the crib with her sister They curled into each other and went back to sleep, with Carlie putting her thumb back in her mouth. Then there was a soft blue bubble that surrounded the girls, and they were gone again. We left the nursery, and sure enough, the girls were curled up next to their mother.

"So Carlie can teleport and when surrounded by Charli's shield they will travel together." Aro seemed to say to no one in particular.

"Aro, how am I supposed to keep them safe, if they will take off whenever they want?"

"You tell them to stop," Aro said to me as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Carlisle looked at Aro truly confused. Aro, huffing out a breath and rolled his eyes.

"They are children, Carlisle. They don't know what they are doing is wrong unless you tell them." Carlisle thought about this for a moment. Why had that not worked for Edward or any for his adopted family for that matter? Alice giggled.

"You silly goose, because we are not children. You have been so brainwashed by Esme, that you were creating children for her to care for, that you started believing the hype. We are adults, with our own wants and ideas already formed. Aro just shook his head at that.

"Son, you have a fresh start with these two little angels. You get to form their opinions of this world, show them right from wrong. You were a man of faith, in your mortal human life. Proverbs 22:6 Train up a child in the way…"

"…he should go, and when he is old he will not depart from it." I finished with him. Of course.

"I will leave them for now; let them spend as much time with their mother as they can. There may be a time they won't be able to see her. Once they are awake I will talk to them. I think my mind is telling me, they are only a day old, but they can comprehend. They have to ability to understand. You're right. Thank you, Aro, thank you, Alice." Alice flitted over and kissed me on the cheek with a giggle.

"Now that this crisis is averted, I will go and continue my search on the Romanians." The little pixie then flitted out of the suite.

"Old friend, why don't you, Jasper and Emmett go for a real hunt for your meal? The Brothers and our Wives will look after Bella and the girls. Decompress. It will do you good. You've been through so much my friend in a very short time. It now seems there is more to come before you get peace with your mate." Aro says to me placing his arm around my shoulders and walking me out to Jasper. Jane and Alec were just walking up to relieve Jasper.

"Alec, please inform Demetri and Felix, we will be unavailable for the next 24 hours. They are to take care of anything that may arise that cannot wait for our return. Then relieve my brothers from the throne, and bring the wives. Jasper, go and get your brother Emmett, and maybe Eleazer. Take Carlisle away from here to hunt, do not bring him back for at least 24 hours.

"May I at least say goodbye to my wife and daughters?" I asked.

"Of course, then it's off with you," Aro said giving me a slap on the back.

I went into the bedroom, where my three beautiful angles lay. The girls were using their mother's belly as a pillow. My wife lay completely silent as though she was only sleeping. Not moving, as quiet as a mouse. I kiss my daughters on their little cubby soft pink cheeks. I then stroke my wife's hair. She is so beautiful. I guess it is now my lot in life to be surrounded by beautiful women. I kiss her chastely on the lips and her hand comes up and strokes my face, and I gasp. Charli opens her eyes at my gasp and looks at me. She then looks at her mother. She places her little chubby hand on her mother's face, and the other on mine.

"I'm fine husband. Yes, it hurts, but my shield is making the pain bearable. Don't worry about us, we will be fine. Grandfather will look after us. Don't worry so much, you will develop worry lines." I chuckle at that.

"Vampires don't wrinkle dear."

"Yeah thank god for that. Because I have a feeling, these girls are going to be the death of us; figuratively and literally. We will make them understand they can't orb off whenever they fell like it. Now go, feed and come back to me husband." I cup her cheek and kiss her again, before getting off the bed.

"Girls look after your mother and behave your grandparents, uncles, and aunties. And girls, don't go off away from them. It's not safe, okay?" Charli bats her long eyelashes at me and nod her pretty little blonde head. Oh God, I'm such a dead man.


	25. Chapter 24

**BELLA'S POV**

The burn is starting to become excruciating. It was not the normal sensation I'd been feeling. Before it just felt like I was burning from the inside out. Now it feels like my entire body is engulfed by fire. It was so hot. My shield was no longer working on my mind to take away the pain. So fucking hot, so painful.

My children. Where are my children? The pain in my chest, I can't take it. Suddenly my back shot up ram-rod off the bed and my eyes flew open.

"CARLISLE!" I said with a gasp. I looked around the room. I saw my grandfather and my aunt Pecia standing in the corner, holding my daughters, and surrounded by what looked like a blue bubble.

"What's happening? Where's Carlisle?" I asked them. I picked up my hand, which flew to my throat for two reasons. The burn in my throat was excruciating, and the sound of my voice. But I noticed my hand had a red hue.

"Granddaughter, your shield, it—it was on fire!" Aro said as if he was frightened.

"You didn't answer my question, where is Carlisle?" I asked again as I shot off the bed, I ran into the kitchen, pulling out several bags of blood, but ripped the refrigerator door off its hinges. I dropped the door and tore through three bags before the burning in my throat stopped

"Dear, we weren't expecting you to be awake so soon," Sulpecia said. "We made Jasper, Emmett, and Eleazar take him to hunt, but that was a day and a half ago.

"AND HE HASN'T RETURNED?" I was now seeing red. "AND ALICE? DOES SHE KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?"

"Sweetheart, I need you to calm down!" Aro yelled at me.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Suddenly the bed and curtains were on fire. Sulpecia screamed, and my children were crying. Thankfully, there were sprinkler systems installed. The sprinklers activated and doused everything in the room.

"Oh, God! My children! Sulpecia please get them out of here, please. I don't know what I would do if I hurt them," I told her. She grabbed my other daughter out of Aro's arms and ran out of the room with my children still crying. Suddenly there was a strange tugging where my heart used to beat.

"Grandfather, something is terribly wrong! My chest…" I then clutched at my chest over where my heart would be. I felt as though I would collapse at any moment. "Carlisle is in danger!" I ran to the balcony. It was then I noticed that the balcony was shut off by steel shutters.

"There has been a threat, Isabella. Irina has gone to the Romanians, against you and your children. They have gathered an army, to stand against us. The citadel and castle are on lockdown, as protection for you the other wives and the children," Aro explained.

"Yet my husband and the other men in my family are out there, God knows where?" I asked him as the pain grew worse.

"Isabella, I'm sure if there was trouble they would have called," Aro tried to comfort me. But I backed away. I wasn't sure what would happen if he touched me. I didn't feel in control of this new body. Suddenly I was no longer standing in front of Aro.

I don't know where I was. I was in some sort of building. I could tell it was very old. The stone walls were dark and old. It was dark and dank here, but with my new eyes, I had no problem seeing my way. Then I heard growls. These were not vampire growls. These were animals. Then I saw the beasts. They were like wolves, but not. Not like the wolves back on La Push. These were an otherworldly looking beast, with short ears and fur close to their bodies. I've seen them before but can't think where. Their claws were long, more like talons.

"Who's there?" The familiar voice of my husband called out. But it was weak. He was injured. I tried to walk towards where I heard the voice, the animals growled and roared.

"Carlisle?" I called out to him.

"Isabella, why…how did you get here? You need to leave. I won't have you contained here as well or worse, killed." Carlisle said weakly.

"Carlisle, I'm not leaving you here. Where are you?"

"In the end cell, right in behind of the werewolves," I heard Jaspers voice.

"Why can't you get out?" I asked

"We're chained, titanium alloy chains, coated with vampire venom. Carlisle is hurt. His leg is detached and there is a gash in his arm from the werewolves. We were ambushed. Emmett was hurt pretty badly also," Jasper explained.

"I will find a way to get you out," I told them. The werewolves were approaching me. I also heard other voices descending towards me.

"Bella, don't touch the bars. They are coated with werewolf venom. They will burn your hands," I heard another voice that must belong to Eleazar with its thick Spanish accent.

"We have to move on the Volturi now, while the little winch is still changing. Why did I even come to you, you people are useless," I heard a sickly sweet female voice say.

"We have her mate. When she awakes she will surely come to us. Leaving her children unprotected. If they are truly the last descendants of Aro, I will take great pleasure in torturing them in front of him," I heard a man's voice which sounded like a Russian accent. When I heard the keys unlock the door, I stood flush against the wall behind the door.

"And you sure your mangy beasts won't hurt me?" The woman said. I slid from behind the door, the woman was the last one to enter. I quickly grabbed her by the neck, with my teeth bared at her throat.

"You're worried about being hurt by the wrong thing, bitch!" I growled She screamed, which made the two men turn to face me. One hand pale blond hair, that blended in with the pale skin that made him look like a ghost. The other, I'm sure, was what the legend of Dracula came from, with his dark slicked back hair, and dark bruising eyes against the pale skin.

They looked menacing as they tried to approach me. "Stay back!" I growled at them. "Or blondie here will lose that pretty little head of hers!" I continued growling. They only laughed a maniacal laugh at me.

"It is no consequence to us, she's is only a means to an end," The light haired one said to me.

"WHAT!" Blondie screeched. I had a little chuckle at that myself, before ripping her head from her neck.

"Good, two against one. I like those odds even better," I calculated the two men and the werewolves as the approached me.

"Are you sure about that, Isabella, is it?" My pets would love to take a bite out of you," Dracula number two said.

As soon as I felt they were close enough, I teleported to the other side of the dungeon, still holding on to the woman. When I reappeared, Dracula one and two were looking bewildered.

"Hey, Drac faces, looking for me?" I gave my own maniacal laugh.

"What is wrong with you two, get her!" Dracula one with the pale hair said to the werewolves.

"Here puppy, puppy, puppy. Wanna play fetch?" I said as I threw the woman's head over the Drac faces heads. I then chucked the rest of her body, for a three-point shot right into one of the wolves mouths. I stepped into an open cell, then raised my hand, without ever touching the bars and ripped it off sending it flying towards the Dracula's and the werewolves. After making sure my shield would hold them in place against the far wall, I stepped inside to see Carlisle, on the ground. One of his legs detached, his arms held above his head in shackles. One of his arms was oozing venom. His normally perfectly coifed hair was over his eyes, and he looked barely conscious. Jasper and Eleazar were both shackled in the same way, but otherwise fully intact. Emmett had a large gash in his stomach and was propped against a wall

"Carlisle, sweetheart, I promise I will get you all out of here," I then stepped out of the cell to see the Dracs and werewolves fighting against the bars. Everywhere the bar touched the vampire's skin was burning with char marks as if they were cooking on a barbeque grill. I was now seeing red at the sight of my family. The shield that was clear, was now turning red, before the dogs and the vampires were engulfed in flames, along with the remains of the woman's mangled body.

I was now able to help my men. I walked back into the cell and rushed over to Carlisle.

"Be careful, Isabella. I don't know if the wound still has werewolf poison or not. Animal blood won't help expel the poison, we need human blood," Carlisle told me weakly.

"I don't know if I teleport you out of here. I don't know how to use it. My heart brought me here to you. I felt your pain," I told him as I brushed the hair out of his face.

"Bella, you need to find a key to get us out of these chains," Eleazar told me. I shook my head. I concentrated on Carlisle's chains first. A silver shield seemed to appear and disintegrated the shackles around Carlisle's wrist.

"Bella, how are you so calm? You are what a few hows old?" Jasper asked me

"Can we talk about this another time? I'm trying to get you out of here!" I growled at him. I quickly dismantled the chains from Jasper and then Eleazar.

"Do you know if anyone else is here?" I asked.

"They have guards, outside of the castle. I don't know how many. We took out four other werewolves, that's how Carlisle and Emmett got hurt. Then we were captured by about 10 other vampires," Jasper told me.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"I'm really not sure, I would guess Romania. That was Vladimir and Stephan. After they captured us, They put us in chains and black hoods over our heads. Then we were here in the dungeon, Eleazar told me.

"I tried to use my gift to take them out. But they must have a vampire that deflected my gift, my lethargy just knocked us out. I don't even know how long we've been gone maybe a day," Jasper told me.

"Aro said you left to go hunting a day and a half ago. Could they have gotten you all the way to Romania that fast?" I asked.

"It's really not as far as you think. A little over 700 miles. It can be driven in less than 15 hours," Carlisle said weakly

"Jasper, can you tell me how to use my teleportation to get you out of here? I awoke to Carlisle pain, and that same pain brought me here," I told them.

"Darlin' I really can't. I don't even know how many you can teleport at once. But we can try," Eleazar and Jasper were pulling Emmett up with one of his arms around each of their shoulders.

"Bella, can you wrap us in your shield. That's how your one of your daughters was able to transport the other," Jasper told me. I concentrated and instantly the blue bubble was surrounding us.

"Now try concentrating on where you want to be," I closed my eyes and thought about the placed I'd called home for the last several years. When I opened my eyes, all of us were in the throne room of the Volturi Castle.

"Help!" I called out. "Somebody help us, please!" Caius and Marcus, followed by Demetri and Felix were suddenly in the throne room.

"Jasper, please go to my suite and get the blood, if it's still good, I kinda ruined the refrigerator," I told him. But he rushed out of the room in a flash.

"Carlisle, baby, I know you've never drunk human blood, but you have to. I can't let you die from the werewolf poison," he tried to chuckle, but it came out as a wince. I sat down on the floor and placed his head in my lap

"Sweetheart, I can't die, but the wound won't heal without it," I then looked down at his missing leg.

"Oh God, did someone grab his leg?" I asked in horror

"Yes, Cariño, I have it," Eleazar said to me

"Oh Thank you, Eleazar. Where are my children? I don't want them to see us like this?" I asked Aro. Just then Rosalie came in.

"Emmett, baby! Oh my God, what happened to him?" Rosalie asked me. She then looked at me oddly and cocked her head to the side.

"How are you awake and how the fuck are you in so much control?" Rosalie asked.

"Not now, Rose. They were captured by the Romanians, Vladamir, and Stephan, with Irina's help. They were attacked by werewolves," I explained. Jasper was back now with blood.

"NO! I won't have him drink human blood!" Rosalie spat and tried to block Jasper from Emmett.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! You will calm the fuck down and listen to me. Carlisle wouldn't want it either, but it's the only way. Do you want him to live in this weakened state with that hole in is belly? It's the only way for them to heal," Rosalie seemed to calm.

"Granddaughter, your girls are in the wives tower with Alice, Sulpecia, and Athenadora," I nodded my understanding. I tore a blood bag with my teeth and put it to Carlisle's mouth, as Aro went about reattaching his leg. Jasper gave a blood bag to Eleazar, though he injured as much as Carlisle and Emmett, he had scratches and cuts. It proved too much for Rosalie and she left the throne room, saying she would go prepare the room for Emmett and come back once they were finished.

Once Carlisle had drunk a couple of blood bags, I gathered him in my arms and ran him to our suite. Once inside, noticed my fridge had been replaced. I laid Carlisle down gently down on our bed. I curled into his side.

"Isabella, do you know how very proud of you I am? I am a very lucky man to have a wonderful wife and mate as you. I love you with everything I have in me," I kissed him sweetly on the lips, then on his temple.

"I love you too, baby. Now, sssshhhh. Just rest and build your strength," I told him.

"You know, Isabella, my pride is a little wounded. I'm from a time when the woman is the damsel in distress, and the man comes in and saves the day. And here you are having to save me.

"Nonsense, you already saved me many, many times over. I'm just paying you back," I said with a smile on my face. He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek.

"So fucking beautiful, even more so than the first day I laid eyes on you," We just laid there in each other's arms.

Carlisle then began to look around the room. I followed his gaze. "Isabella? Is everything in here new?" Carlisle asked. I just realized it myself. Aro must have replaced everything that was burned and soaked while I was gone.

"Yeah, about that, I kind of had a temper tantrum when I awoke? I sort of set fire to the bed and curtains," I said with a wince.

"YOU WHAT?!" Carlisle tried to sit up in bed but winced in pain, but still managed to capture my lips in a passionate kiss.

"My smokin' hot wife. And I mean that in a literal sense."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your patience with me and my writing. I am going to try and finish this fic in a couple more chapters. I also want to somewhat apologize for this story. Someone wrote a review a while back that this as not a true DD/lg story. After doing some research, I realized they are correct. I hope to bring you one soon I hope you all will like.**


	26. Chapter 25

It only took a few months to realize The Volturi Castle and Citadel was not childproof, and it made everyone be on their toes with, 2 little blonde-haired demons running around. To say they were rambunctious is an understatement.

It wasn't a day that went by you didn't see grown vampires running around chasing the twins, with them giggling, only for them to disappear in front of their eyes. Only for them to appear in the rafters, or swinging from curtain rods, scaring the be-Jesus out of their mother, grandmother, and aunties. The funniest was to see Garrett, Felix or Emmett running full speed behind them, just as they are about to catch them, the girls would disappear, only for the men to face plant, and slide into a wall because of the speed they were going.

"REE-REE AND MAY-MAY, where are you?" "Ree-Ree and May-May, Get down from there this instant!" "You're not supposed to be in here!" "You're not supposed to be in here!" "EEEK! Get out of my shower, you're not supposed to be in here!" Followed by little girlish giggles Is all that was heard throughout the castle all day long. No type of security doors could keep them out.

It got so bad, that the Kings decided court could now only be held at night when the little demon girls were asleep. Not that it mattered to the Kings. They were quite content sitting on a blanket, on the throne room floor, playing with their nieces and granddaughters. But by the time the running little demons were once again sleeping little angels, all the guard members looked like they had been in the battle of a lifetime. None of them could figure out how 2 little 6-month-old hybrid children, which were actually only 6 weeks old, could outsmart centuries-old vampires.

Jane, Emmett, Garrett, and Katie from Denali turned out to be bad influences on the girls. Kate taught Carli how to concentrate her Elemental gift of electric shock to her hands. With Jane, choosing the targets, Garrett and Emmett keeping the targets distracted. Charli would transport the girls and sneak up and shock the intended victim on the ass, then quickly transport out back to Jane. When Rosalie found out what they were doing, Garrett and Emmett got their comeuppance with a shock to the ass as well. They did it one too many times. When the duo transported back to Jane, Bella was there, with her hand on her hip, tapping her foot on the floor like a true mom.

Bella tried to keep the girls out of as much trouble as possible when she realized Carlisle would resort to parental spanking as a punishment. It also broke Bella's heart when after the spankings, Carlisle would be sobbing in a corner, after having to punish the girls.

Carlisle and Bella thought it was time to give everyone in the castle a break. First checking with Alice for weather for overcast days and using their Royal credentials, Carlisle rented Euro-Disney for the girl for one day, taking Rosalie, Emmett, Jane and Alec as guards. Of course, Emmett, being the big kid he is, was super excited, and the girls loved their super-silly uncle Em. The Kings, however, pouted when they were not allowed to come. Carlisle and Aro decided they would do it again for the entire family and guards for the twins First Birthday.

After two wonderful days at Euro Disney, Bella, Carlisle, Carli, and Charli went to Carlisle's island he bought for Esme, renaming it Isle Isabella. The family vacationed for 3 months

On their first birthday, the twins actually appearing to be 7 years old. Again, using Alice's gift, the entire Volterra castles shut down for three days to celebrate in Disneyland Paris.

At this point, Carlisle felt he waited long enough to enact his revenge against the mangy mutts that hurt his Bella, and thankfully Bella agreed.

Carlisle called ahead to speak with Jacob and Sam, advising them that he and Bella would be in Forks. Bella wished to visit her father's grave.

Once in Forks, he contacts Jacob and Sam again, asking them to meet him at the treaty line.

"Jacob, I am angry with you," Carlisle spoke to Jacob who was now the Alpha of the pack. "All those years ago, when I spoke with you inquiring as to where Bella was, you neglected to give the full story as to why Bella fled. I want them here and now Jacob. They raped and threatened my wife's life. I want them, and if you refuse, I will not hesitate to decimate your entire tribe and burn this reservation to the ground."

"And you think you can take us on your own? You certainly are a foolish leech!" Jacob growled, starting to visibly shake as if he would phase.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bella said stepping out from the tree line, along with Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jasper, and Emmett. Bella hid them within her shield as to not reveal their scent. "And we have more," Bella said as she held up her cell phone. "They are only a phone call away. I want Paul, Quil, and Embry. I don't want to hurt you, Jake, or your families. But you essentially did nothing, while those boys brutally rape me at knifepoint," Bella told Jacob with a straight face, but her voice held much malice.

"Bella, you're one of them?" He looked at Bella first with pity, then turning to Carlisle with hatred.

"YOU BROKE THE TREATY! YOU BIT HER, TURNED HER INTO ONE OF YOU!" JACOB GROWLED. Several growls were heard among the vampires.

"YOUR TREATY MEANS NOTHING TO US DOG! ONLY BECAUSE MY GRANDDAUGHTER CARES SO MUCH ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FRIEND HERE, YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY BEEN KILLED AND ALL OF YOU DISPOSED OF!" Aro roared, standing toe to toe with Jacob. Sam, not saying a word, placed a hand on Jacob to control him. Jacob stopped shaking.

"Y—y—Your granddaughter?" Jake questioned with a furrowed brow, looking at Aro and Bela.

"That's right Jacob, Charlie and I are the direct descendants of Aro Cigno-Volturi, Cigno being Italian for Swan," Bella said, holding her head in a Regal manner. "I am Isabella Cigno Volturi-Cullen, Princess of Volterra. Now, will you do as we have commanded, or do we need to end you all?"

Jacob looked back at Sam and Sam nodded in confirmation. "Where do you want us to bring them?" Jacob asked in defeat.

"The Trial shall be held here in Forks, at the old Cullen Manor. I expect you and the Elders to be present," Caius informed them.

"Uh-Uh, no way. Here, at the treaty line at Midnight. My Dad, William Black, Sue Clearwater, and Sam, here, are the only Elders. The entire pack and I will be present along with the Elders. We'll only deal with you Kings, Bella, and Carlisle," Jacob said.

"That's Princess Bella and Prince Carlisle, mutt. And I don't think that number is fair. I, Jane Alec and Emmett will be there as well," Jasper said stepping forward.

"Fine," Sam said, finally speaking. "How is it we don't smell any of the others?"

"Because I am cloaking them in my shield," Bella explained. Wish I could find a way to cloak you, you both reek! Bella said under her breath, scrunching her nose and shaking her head. All the vampires laugh.

"Bella, you really do look good, you still look like you, but not. Wow, you really were meant for this life," Jake said, earning a growl from Carlisle. "Shut it, Dr. Fangs, I still consider Bella a little sister and friend,"

"Oh Jake, I really wish I could say the same, even though you weren't directly involved, you hurt me, Jake by your inaction," Bella told the man, she once considered her personal sun. Carlisle stepped under her shield and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her on the temple to comfort her.

"Treaty line at midnight," Carlisle said. They all left, the vampires escaped back into the trees, headed to the hotel in Port Angeles, where they rented an entire floor to house them all.

Alice, Rosalie, Pecia, and Dora, were watching the girls who were taking a nap on the sofa of their suite when Carlisle and Bella returned. As Alice opened the door, for the women to leave to go to their own mates, Jacob stood at the door. Alice shook in fright.

"I'm not here to hurt you, pixie. Can I see Bella and Carlisle for a minute?" Jacob asked Alice. Alice and Rosalie blocked the doorway.

"It's okay, you can let him in," Bella advised the women. Rosalie just scowled and growled at Jacob.

"Can it, Blondie, Jacob spat at Rosalie.

"Where's your leash, dog! Rosalie spat back.

"Will you two stop, you're acting worse than the girls," Bella scolded like a typical mom. Jacob's head snapped to Bella and the two blond-haired girls laying side by side on the sofa asleep, that looked curiously a lot like Bella.

"Bella! A—a-are they…?"

"Mine? Yes, they are my daughters, Carli Marie and Charli Renee' or May and Ree," Bella explained to Jacob.

"Bella, they are beautiful, but how is that possible?" Jacob asked.

"Well, it seems that when a human female, mates with a male vampire, well, this is the result. It's rare, but as you see, not impossible,"

"How old are they?" Jacob said coming over and sitting on the floor in front of the girls laying on the sofa

"They are a little over a year old. They just had their first birthday a couple of months ago, though, they are 7-years-old in vampire years. The girls started to wake at this point. They sat up on the sofa rubbing the sleep out of their eyes

"May, Ree, come here. I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine," Bella said, briefly meeting Jacob's eyes. Jacob hung his head in shame. The girls padded their little bare feet over to their mother.

"This is Jacob, Jacob this is Carli and Charli," She played with each of the girl's shoulder length blonde hair as she introduced them.

"Mom!" the girls protested simultaneously. "You know we hate those names," May finished.

"Well excuse me, Miss May. Jacob this is May and Ree," Bella then had an evil glint in her eyes and a sinister smirk on her face. She whispered into the girls' ears so only they could hear. They kissed their mother on the cheek, then suddenly they vanished.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jacob shot up from his seated position on the floor.

"JACOB BLACK YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH AROUND MY CHILDREN!" Bella scolded. The girls suddenly reappeared behind Jacob with a zap to the butt, and as suddenly as they appeared they were gone. You could hear snickering from the bedroom area. Jacob appeared to jump about 10 feet in the air.

"How'd they do that?" Jacob asked with a surprised look on his face. It took everything for Carlisle to hold his composure. When they did it again, Carlisle couldn't contain himself with the look on Jacob's face that was in utter shock.

"Okay, girls, that's enough torturing Mr. Black for one day," Carlisle chuckled and the girls reappeared on their father's lap, looking like two perfect little angels.

"I don't understand, how…what…what are they?" Jacob asked

"They're hybrid or dhampir. They breathe, grow, and bleed, just like humans. They are not as indestructible as we are, but immortal nonetheless. They can survive on blood or human food. And they have multiple gifts. Ree has a shield like mine but also has tactical thought projection And May has both of my other gifts, she's part elemental and can teleport," Bella told him, showing how proud she was of her daughters.

"Wait you have other gifts as well," Jacob asked. Bella then teleported into the kitchenette area and brought back juice and snacks for the girls.

"Take those to the dining room, and don't spill," Bella instructed her daughters. The girls took their juice boxes and snacks and walked to the dining room.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black," the girls said in unison.

"Oh My God, Bella, I can't believe you're a mom," Jake said looking very proud of Bella.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Bella gave Jacob an emotionless glare.

"Bella, I just came over to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time all those years ago, and I am especially sorry for not protecting you. After they left you, that was supposed to be my job, and I failed you miserably. Quil, Paul, and Embry were outcasted from the pack. They were given the alpha command to stop phasing after you left," Jacob told Bella and Carlisle.

"And what, Jake? That's supposed to make up for what they did to me? If they were regular humans they would have gone to prison. So what, are you here to plead for their lives?" Bella asked Jacob, with unshed venom tears in her eyes.

"No, Bella of course not. It just really hurt, when you said we weren't friends anymore. Even though I know we are supposed to be mortal enemies and all, but Bella I still consider you my friend. So, while you're off being Princess of the Damned, and Super-mom, will you call an old friend from time to time?" Jacob said giving Bella a hopeful half-smile. Bella couldn't help but chuckle at the monikers Jake gave her.

"Not, funny Jake. You know I'm so mad at you,?" Bella said, feeling the venom sting her eyes with tears that she would never shed. Jake nudged Bella with his elbow.

"But you love me just the same," Jacob gave her another hopeful smile.

"I've grown up a lot since we were those kids in high school, Jake. You don't even know half of what I went through after I ran from here. Now is not the time to get into that, but Jake it's going to take me a while to get over that. Luckily I found Carlisle again, and my grandfather. I have a whole other life and family. But I promise I'll try," Bella told Jacob.

"That's all I ask Bella. Can I get a hug?" Jake asked.

"Uh, that would be a no, you freaking stink. I'm already thinking about requesting another room, this one now reeks of you," Bella said scrunching up her nose. Jake gave her a laugh and walked to the door.

"Take care of those beautiful girls, and congratulations on becoming a mom," Jake said before opening and walking out the door.

At midnight, both sides ascended on the treaty line to Quileute land and Forks. When a truck pulled up to the area, Jacob got out of the driver's side, lowering the tailgate and taking out a wheelchair, before rolling it to the passenger side and lifting his dad, Billy out of the truck. Jacob placed him gently in the chair and rolled him to the treaty line before the council of vampires. Sue Clearwater, got out of the truck next. Soon after another car pulled up, driven by Sam Uley. In the front seat was a girl, Rachel Black who was holding a little girl. In the backseat were Paul, Embry, and Quil. Quil and Embry looked visibly upset as if they would cry. Paul, on the other hand, looked smug. Rachel walked up to Paul. Paul wrapped his arms around Rachel, the whole time, never taking his eyes off Bella, except when he bent down to kiss the little girl on the forehead, which Bella assumed was his daughter.

Audible growls were coming from Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett had to hold him in place to keep him on their side of the line. Bella began to purr and rubbed circles on his lower back to keep him calm.

Once the other wolves came out of the tree line, two of the wolves came forward. A silver wolf with a tan crown and ears and a tan wolf. They looked at each other before going back behind the trees. Leah and Seth Clearwater stepped out from where the two wolves entered.

"Bella!" Seth said excitedly and started to run across. He was held in place by his sister.

"Hi, Seth, well look at you, you're all grown up," Bella said to the young man, that she remembered she was so fond of when he was a kid.

"May we now begin?" Aro said standing in the center, with Caius flanking to his left, just slightly behind him and Marcus on his right.

"What is the meaning of us being brought here?" Billy said giving his commanding Chief's voice.

"Well, I'd hoped your pack would have filled you in. Will the accused be brought forward?" Aro commanded. Jacob, Sam, and Leah stepped from the line and went to where the three men were standing. Jacob pulled Paul away from where his sister Rachel was clutched to Paul while holding their daughter. Sam brought Embry and Leah brought Quil, making them kneel on the line between the tribal council and the vampire council.

"These three have been accused of rape by knifepoint of my granddaughter, then Isabella Marie Swan, in exchange for the protection they provided her," Aro proclaimed. There were resounding gasps from the Quileute side.

"Your granddaughter?" Billy questioned.

"Yes, Charlie and Isabella are my direct descendants from when I was human. I was born Aro Cigno. Cigno means swan in Italian. When my son's great-grandson and his wife decided to come to the new world from Italy, they changed their name to Swan," Aro informed them.

"How do we know that what she accuses them of is true," Leah spat.

"Shut it, Leah. I wasn't there when it happened, but Jacob and I heard the screams from the beach. When we came to investigate, we found Bella, naked and beaten up pretty badly, we could smell them all over her. Jacob took his shirt off and covered her up. He then picked her up and we took her to Emily. Emily cleaned her up and took care of her for a couple of days. The next thing we knew she disappeared," There were growls from all of the vampires and some of the wolves. Sue Clearwater was sobbing as was Leah and Rachel.

"Can she tell us exactly what happened?" Billy asked.

"I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE HER RELIVE THAT HORROR SHOW!" Carlisle roared. Bella stepped in front of her husband and gave him a tight hug before kissing him chastely on the lips.

"It's okay baby. I will tell them if they want to know," Carlisle held on tight to his wife and was sobbing.

"Bella, sweetheart, you don't have to do this," Carlisle whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I do. I have to show that I am stronger than they are. Stronger than that," Bella said to Carlisle. Bella went to step forward, but Carlisle grabbed her hand and walked with her.

"After Charlie's funeral, I just wanted to be alone. I went down to the beach, just to think about what I was going to do next. Paul saw me sitting alone on the beach and demanded I pay for his protection. When I told him I could pay whatever he wanted, that I was still receiving support from Carlisle, he told me he didn't want the leeches money, he wanted what the leech was paying for since I was just a leech whore. He then grabbed me and ripped my clothes off. When I started screaming, he backhanded me across the face. That was when Quil and Embry came out of the trees onto the beach. They both held me down, while Paul raped me. When he was done, he got off me and came to my head, and held a knife to my throat, before telling me to open wide, he violated me again while Embry took his turn. I don't remember anything after that. I only remember being lifted by Jake covered in his shirt and he and Sam took me to Emily," Bella told them with a far-off look as she reached for the memories. When she was done, she was sobbing. She then nuzzled her face in Carlisle's neck. Thankfully, she didn't see the sick twisted smile on Pauls' face as he licked his lips while she told her story. Rachel ran up to Paul and slapped him so hard he keeled over where he was kneeling. Rachel then turned and buried her face in her brother's chest, Jacob wrapping his sister and niece in his strong arms.

Billy Black hung his head. Charlie was his best friend. He was ashamed of what they had done to his best friends daughter. No matter what, Billy wanted to protect his friend's daughter. Sue Clearwater was crying so hard, she had to be held up by both Seth and Leah. Jacob wanted to phase and bite the heads off the men he had so long called friends and then brothers.

"They are yours to do with however you see fit. They have brought shame and dishonor to our tribe. Not only that, they have put our tribe in danger. This could have brought a war to our doorsteps, between the wolves and vampires.

Bella, I am so sorry. I wish you felt safe enough that you would have come to me. For that, I have dishonored you and your father, who was my best friend. I have two daughters and granddaughters as well. I would wish the same fate of the men if one were to lay a finger on them," Billy finishes and rolls himself back to the truck, thus turning his back on the three men.

"Paul Lahote, Embry Call, and Quil Atera IV. Your fates are now in the hand of those you were gifted to protect your people from.

"Very well," Aro, stated. "Paul Lahote, you are accused of rape and attempted murder of Isabella Volturi Cullen, how do you plead?" Paul just sneered and sucked his teeth.

"Yeah, I fucked her, and she gave good head. I'd…" but before he could get the words out of his mouth, Jacob grabbed Paul by the hair and chin, twisted and broke his neck, before spitting on his dead body. Jacob was so angry, you could literally see the heat coming off his body. Sam took Rachel and her daughter and put her in the car. Seth and Leah took their mom and put her in Jacob's truck

"How unfortunate," Caius simply said.

"No remorse whatsoever," Marcus said shaking his head. "And they call us evil."

"Embry Call," Aro began again

"Wait!" Embry called out. "Bella, I'm sorry. I let Paul goad me into it. I know I'm going to die, but, please. Will you forgive me? I'm so sorry Bella," Embry was sobbing. "And Quil, he didn't want to do anything but Paul made him. He didn't do anything but hold you down. He never touched you otherwise, Embry finished hanging his head.

"Is this true Young Quil?" Aro asked.

"Yes, Paul told me if I didn't he would hurt my imprint. Clair was only two at the time. When I saw what they were doing to Bella, I held her at first, but when Paul pulled out the knife, I wanted nothing else to do with it. I left, and ran back to Clair and held her until she went to sleep," Quil said hanging his head.

"Oh my god, Quil I'm so sorry," Bella said. Which shocked everyone except Carlisle. He already knew how forgiving and selfless Bella was. It's why he loved her so much. "Embry, while I accept your apology, I cannot fully forgive you for what you did. I no longer wish death for these two," Bella said to her grandfather.

"Very well, you have both been found guilty of your crimes against Isabella Volturi-Cullen, sentencing shall be put in the hand of your pack and Council," Aro finished.

You both are banished from ever setting foot on Quileute land. Embry Call, your banishment is to start effective immediately. Your house will be emptied, and your imprint will be brought to the treaty line where you will leave this place forever. Quil Atera IV. Your's will begin once your imprint has reached the age of maturity. Once your imprint is of legal age to leave her parent's, you will take her and never return. All those who agree?" Billy commanded as Chief of the tribe, never turning around to face the accused.

"Yes," Sue said from the truck

"Yes," agreed Jacob

"Yes," agreed Sam.

The entire pack howled their agreement, with Seth and Leah speaking their agreement out loud.

"The this trial is adjourned," Aro concluded.

"There's just one more thing, the Treaty?" Billy said finally turning his chair around.

"There is no need, we won't be returning," Bella said.

"YES, YOU WILL CHILD!" Billy commanded. "This is always your home, and your father's final resting place. I expect to see you at least once a year. We will all come together at his grave to honor him. This will be so and apart of the new legend," Billy rolled to the edge of the treaty line and opened his arms to Bella. Bella ran up and hugged her father's best friend, and the man she always thought to be a wise old uncle.

"Billy, would you like to meet my daughters?" Bella asked the old Chief.

"Bella, I would be honored to meet Charlie's granddaughters," Billy told Bella with a big smile planted on his wrinkled russet colored face.

"I will bring them to Charlie's grave tomorrow at noon. I want them to know where their grandfather rests," Bella told Billy.

"I will see you then, Bella," Billy then wheeled back to the truck. Sam helped him into the truck, while Jacob put the wheelchair in the back. He then picked up Paul's lifeless body and laid him carefully in the back of the truck.

"See you tomorrow Bells," Jake said before hauling himself in the driver seat and driving them off. Quil got up and muttered an I'm sorry to Bella, before running back to Sam's car. Embry was left sitting on the ground with his head on his knees.

"I truly am sorry, Bella," Embry muttered.

"I know Embry, so am I," Bella said before she and her family took off running. She, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett hunted before going back to the Hotel. The Kings took off for Seattle, in search of their meal.

The next day, Bella, Carlisle and their daughters met Billy and Jacob Black and Charlie's grave. Bella brought a big bouquet of Daisies and a 6-pack of beer and placed it on Charlie's grave. Billy had the same thought, bringing a six-pack. He opened two beers, placing one on Charlie's headstone and drinking the other. Bella and Jake just shook their heads.

Bella introduced the girls to Billy. They climbed up on his wheelchair, sat on his lap, played with his hair and he put his signature Stetson on each of their heads, which swallowed them whole and covered their eyes. The girls giggled in delight.

"Bella, I am very proud of the woman you've become, even if you are the Princess of the Damned as Jake put it. Carlisle, take care of our girls," Billy said before being wheeled away by Jacob.

"Come on girls, let's go get a bath," Bella told her daughters. "I'll have to burn your clothes, I'll never get that stench out,"

"I HEARD THAT!" Jake yelled from the truck.

"I MEANT YOU TOO!" Bella yelled back.

* * *

 **We are coming in for the home stretch. Only one more chapter left. Next Chapter is the Epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed this fic. Love Ya!**

 **Trease**


	27. Epilogue

**While I know it has been a long time coming, here is the Epilogue. I want to thank all who followed this fic and continue to follow my other stories. As promised, I will be working on completing the others as well, as my muses give me inspiration. I will try my best to finish them all by the end of the year.**

 **Also, please check out the teasers I have posted for the fundraiser for the Babies at the Borders Compilation and give if you can or desire.**

 **Again, Thanks for following on this writer's journey. Now without further ado, the conclusion of Doctor's Orders.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 ** _7-YEARS LATER_**

The original Cullen family—sans Edward and Esme—including the new additions of Carli, Charli, and Bella, moved to Seattle, Washington. Bella and her daughters enrolled in the University of Washington. Bella started again as a freshman, The wife of the Chief of Surgery, Carlisle Volturi. Carlisle took the position at Seattle West Hospital. His biological sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett opened an auto mechanics and auto body shop in the area. Rosalie also taught mechanics at the university. Jacob Black worked at the shop. Bella and Carlisle also adopted Carlisle's biological twin sisters Carlie and Charli, when his parents died in a car accident. Rosalie's twin brother Jasper and his wife, Alice, who is the biological brother of Emmett, also live with them. Jasper was attending the University, studying psychology, and would later enroll in Medical school, along with Bella to earn his Ph.D. in Psychiatry. Alice owned a mid-sized, high-end clothing boutique. That was their new cover story. Soon, Bella would be following her dream, working alongside her husband as a doctor.

 ** _5 MORE YEARS LATER_**

It had been a full 20 years since any of the Cullens or Bella had lived in Forks. There were still some, who were young enough, who might remember them, so for the most part, they stayed clear of the town. Bella was now a full M.D.. Jacob Black, now the Chief of the Quileute Tribe, offered her a job as the physician at the tribal clinic since the tribe's blood did not hold the same appeal to Bella even if they weren't shifters. She worked alongside her daughter Charli, who also happened to be married and the imprint of Seth Clearwater. Carlisle, who still worked at Seattle West, would help his wife when needed at the clinic. Carlisle also donated and helped her build the Swan-Black Tribal hospital, in honor of Charlie Swan and Billy Black.

Carlie, who didn't take to a life well among humans, went back to Italy, where she replaces Marcus on the throne. Marcus decided he'd had enough of ruling on the council. Though he still acted as a consultant when needed, he was more content traveling and seeing the world outside of the Castle walls of Volterra. Though no one would ever replace his Didyme, he did find companionship with a young vampire from Greenland, Ingrid.

Carlie became the mate of a young human, who was brought in for trial along with the coven who exposed themselves. The young man, much like her mother, when she learned of the supernatural world, was a very observant young man. He had befriended the coven when his brother became mated to one of the females. His younger brother, David, was still in high school and fell in love with a vampire girl named Mena. Joshua, afraid for his young brother, followed the couple and began to question what was going on. Santiago and Demetri just so happen to be in the area, when they heard the argument between David and Joshua and brought the small coven of four, three males and one female along with the brothers in for questioning. When Carlie saw Joshua, she fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him. Though Joshua was afraid for his life, he couldn't take his eyes off Carlie.

"What are you?" Joshua questioned, Carlie. "I know you are not a vampire like the others, nor are you fully human, but you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." Carlie was immediately smitten.

Carlie explained that her mother was human when she met her father and that she was a hybrid. Also, they were direct descendants of Aro. When asked if he and his brother would also have to become vampires, Carlie was sad to tell him that yes, he would, or he and his brother would be put to death. Joshua begged, saying it was only he his brother and his mother, who was very ill and dying.

"Son, I am very sorry about your mother. The only other option is to offer her immortality as well. It will save her from death, but it will mean giving up everyone you've ever known. We cannot risk exposure to other humans," Aro explained.

"If it means saving my mother's life, and I get to keep her and the Princess, then we'll do it," Josh exclaimed.

"Very well. For the St. Paul Coven, you have been found guilty of exposure to humans. Your sentence is 10-years' service to the guard. Young Joshua and David, you will have one year to tie up your human lives, at which time you shall either be turned or put to death. We will arrange for your mother to be brought here, where she will be turned. Young Mena, you may accompany your mate. Granddaughter, do you wish to escort your mate?" Aro asked turning to Carlie.

"Are you sure grandfather, I mean, I just took the position," Carlie asked. Aro chuckled.

"Oh, my dear child. We've managed for a few millennia now, I think we can spare you for a year," Aro said through more chuckles. Carlie just rolled her eyes as she left the throne and went to her mate. As she linked arms with him, he leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "What is a mate?"

Carlie just giggled. "Come with me while I pack, I will explain everything."

Once the two couples returned to the States, it was determined that the boy's mother Lisa was too ill to be flown to Italy. Carlie called her parents for help. Bella and Carlisle flew out to Minnesota immediately.

"If caught sooner, I may have been able to cure her without the need to change her," Carlisle told the couples.

"I—I—I don't understand," Joshua said looking between Carlisle and his mother. "Are you saying you can't save her?" Joshua asked between trying to hold back his tears.

"Babe, my dad is a brilliant surgeon to humans. He's able to detect and cure a disease that other doctors cannot even detect. What he's saying is if he'd known he may have been able to cure her, but if she agrees he will change her. Right, Daddy?" Carlie said turning to her father giving him a pointed look.

"Yes, of course, baby," Carlisle muttered. Carlisle took Lisa by the hand.

"My dear, are you aware of what is happening to you?" Carlisle asked her with his infamous bedside manner.

"I'm dying, and you are an angel come to take me to glory," the young African American mother of the two boys said. She was a single mother, whose husband became a drug addict and died of an overdose when her boys were really young. She struggled to take care of her children, and now Joshua wanted more than anything to care for her. Joshua took his mother's other hand.

"Mommy, Dr. Cullen is here to cure you, and you will never know pain or sickness again," Joshua told his mother.

"Son, I wouldn't want to sugar coat what is about to happen," Bella started. "I've been bitten twice, once by a sadistic vampire who thought it would be fun to hunt me down before eating me. Again, by the love of my life, so he could keep me forever," she said kissing her husband on the crown of his golden hair, as Carlisle sat on the edge of Lisa's bed. "While I have no doubt, I was meant for this life; it is not all butterflies and hearts. There are struggles, and the initial pain is like someone poured lava into your veins, the flames will lick every inch of your body for three days, death would only be a kindness." Bella looked at her husband and even Mena and realized she was the youngest vampire there. Though Mena was only 18 when she was turned, she was nearly 100 vampire years older than Bella. "I am the newest to this existence so my perspective may be fresher in my mind than the others," Bella added.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Lisa struggled to say to Bella. "I have just one question. Given what you know now if you had it to do over again, would you?" Bella was not expecting that question. She looked at her family, and draped her arms over her husband's shoulders and pulled him, so his back was to her chest

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Bella said with a smile. Lisa gave her a weak smile back.

"Then let's do it," Lisa said, taking her oldest son's hand and bringing it to her lips. Carlie gave a little jump for joy and kissed her mate on the cheek.

"I have to call Grandfather and give him the latest update," Carlie said pulling her phone from her cloak before leaving the room.

"Right, then let me make some arrangements. I need to transfer your final needs to me as your hospice doctor, along with my wife who is also an excellent doctor. I have a home not far from here in Madison, WI. I can get you there by ambulance in just under four hours. As my wife mentioned, it will take three days, after which, you will wake up as a vampire. You will be very thirsty for blood. Our family considers ourselves vegetarians, meaning we only feed on animals, but that, of course, will be your choice. I will send for my son, who has trained more newborn vampires than I have, to help you. Once you are trained enough and have enough control, you will be given over to my daughter, who sits on the throne of the council that governs our kind, to be escorted to Italy," Carlisle explained.

"Thank you, Dr. Volturi. I don't care what you call yourself, you are my angel," Lisa told Carlisle with the strongest smile she could muster.

"Dr. Volturi, can I ask a question. I understand from your daughter that vampires don't change. Will my mother remain bald for the rest of her life, due to the Chemo?" Josh asked.

"Oh, son, I don't care about that. "I will have my life and my sons for all eternity. I will hopefully get to see my two handsome sons marry these two beautiful girls, and maybe even a few grandbabies," Lisa said. Bella gave Lisa a sad look.

"I'm afraid that may not be possible. My situation was very rare. I was still human when I became pregnant with my daughters. Carlie is only half human. We are not sure she can even become pregnant. And while your other son yes, is still human, vampire women are frozen in time. Mena here would not be able to become pregnant," Bella told her.

"Well, no matter. There are always miracles, and you are giving me the ultimate one," Lisa said.

"As far as your hair," Carlisle added. "I really don't know the outcome of that. While yes, we are frozen as we are during the change, the venom actually repairs any damage done prior. Since your hair loss is not natural but chemically induced, it is possible you may awake with your original head of hair. However, if not, one of my daughters is a fashionista, and I'm sure she can supply you with some fabulous wigs," Bella and Carlisle chuckled at that, causing Josh and Lisa to laugh as well.

"How many children do you two have?" Lisa asked.

"Carlisle and I only have the twins," Bella answered.

"However, I have sired four other vampires and adopted an additional two, my son whom I told you will help with your care once you awake, and his wife, Alice. She is the fashionista I'm referring to. Once I bite you, I will be your sire, and you will be considered one of my children as well. Now you rest up, and I will get this party started," Carlisle told her, before giving Bella a chaste kiss on the lips and leaving the room.

"Wow, he's a hottie, you got yourself a good catch, girl," Lisa told Bella.

"Yeah, he'll do in a pinch," Bella giggled and gave Lisa a wink.

"Now is there anything I can get for you? Are you currently in any pain?" Bella said going into immediate doctor mode. Picking up Lisa's wrist to make a show of checking her pulse as she heard a nurse preparing to enter the room. Bella knew she needed to keep up the human façade.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cigno-Volturi. The other Dr. Volturi and I will be seeing to the care of this patient from now on. She will not need any other services from the staff here. My husband is currently having her needs transferred, and she will be transported to our facility within the next 24 hours," Bella informed the nurse. The nurse looked frightened, and gave her a curious look, before leaving the room in a hurry.

 ** _1000 YEARS LATER_**.

Things at the Volturi Castle had changed quite a bit. The ruling council now changed every 100 years, to give the Original Kings, Queens and Princess' free reign to take leave of the Castle for a much-needed vacation.

The Council now consisted of Aro, Caius, Carlisle, Bella, Charli and Carli, Joshua and Lisa, Mena and David, and Carli and Joshua's paternal triplets; Joshua III, who was called Trey, Bellisa, and Cassandra, who were known as Liz and Cassie. Marcus was content, only returning to the castle for visits, and, of course, his Royal Wedding to Ingrid.

During their time away from the Castle, either Charli or Bella and Carlisle continued to work at the tribal hospital; Bella and Carlisle were never apart.

Jasper would help out with training any new guards or newborns as needed, while Alice started a new clothing line, 'Cigno-V.' Rosalie and Emmett still had their many weddings and honeymoons.

Aro was more than content, as he was always surrounded by his original bloodline. He was much more mellow than in the previous millennium.

It was as if this was what the Doctor Ordered.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, Until next time**

 **Trease**


End file.
